Overlord: Reaper of Souls
by The Eternal Winter
Summary: The smallest change can lead to the biggest of impacts. Momonga wasn't saved by Touch Me when he was being PKed by other players. Instead, he was saved by Tabula Smaragdina which led him taking a different path during his time playing YGGDRASIL. Momonga will take the new world by storm not as an Overlord but as a Reaper of Souls, a master of both life and death. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Overlord**

* * *

Before one girl and another even younger one stood a figure in pure plate armor brandishing a sword.

The Knights blade swung, sparkling in the sunlight as if to say that ending their lives would be a mercy.

The girl closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she readied herself for the end as she held her little sister closely. She never asked for this, she didn't understand why any of this was happening. She wished that she was strong, that way she could protect her sister.

The blade came down-

...the pain didn't come.

She opened her eyes and saw that the blade had stopped mid-swing. Her gaze shifted to the man holding the sword. The man was frozen in place, his gaze was focused to something off to her side. The girl to follow his line of sight…

...and saw despair.

It was darkness. A patch of raven black darkness, it looked thin yet so deep that she wondered if it went on forever. It was like half of an oval had risen up out of the ground. It was a strange sight that made her feel extremely uneasy.

' _A door'_ She thought as she gazed upon it.

A heartbeat later she was proven correct as a figure emerged from the darkness of that door. When she saw what emerged from that darkness all energy left her body.

Death had arrived.

She remembered stories from her parents as well as sermons told by clerics and priests who would travel through their village occasionally in order to preach to villages without a dedicated church. Stories about Gods, demons, and other religious mumbo-jumbo that she never paid much attention to.

Yet despite her lack of theological knowledge, she knew that what stood before her was the God of Death. He looked like a demon from heaven or an angel from hell. Beautiful and intricate armor covered the beings body, robes that appeared to be made of the finest materials flowed majestically from his frame. The robes were interwoven with the armor perfectly giving him the appearance of a divine being. His head was covered in a dark hood and his face was masked in shadow. In his hands, he clutched a large scythe, but this wasn't a scythe that one would find a peasant working a field holding during harvest season, it was a majestic work of art that seemed to be the embodiment of all the worlds beauty. It was made out of a dark metal that seemed to glow with energy, numerous gems adorned it from top to bottom, one could be forgiven for mistaking it for a staff or royal scepter that a king would hold.

However, the thing that amazed her the most was what was behind him, or rather what was attached to him. Two wings sprouted from his back, they appeared to be made out of blue light mixed with a gray smoke-like substance that twisted around them.

 _'An angel...'_ She thought she had heard of angels. Numerous religions of the world claimed they were servants of the Gods made manifest, however, the one before her didn't match the descriptions she had heard, and she got the feeling that the being before her served no one.

The angel's wings flapped which instantly froze the air, despite it being the middle of summer the air was as cold as it would be in the heart of winter, ice clenched every heart and she felt herself shiver and she could feel her little sister shaking in her arms. She turned to the knights and saw that they were as scared as she was. Both of them were shaking, whether it was from the frigid air or fear she couldn't tell.

The dark angel lifted an armored hand towards the first soldier, the one who had been planning to end her life not moments ago. The pointed tips of its armored hand glowed with blue light as a grey smoke like substance gathered around it.

"Drain Soul."

The knight let out an unearthly wail as a blue smoke like substance escaped from his mouth and eyes. The substance flowed from the knight's body and towards the angel's hand and much to her horror she saw that the smoke had a human shape as it flew across the ground towards Death. While the knight's body crumbled to the ground the wailing form of his soul grasped with spectral hands as it tried to avoid being drawn towards Death. It was a futile effort and she watched as the soul of the man went into Deaths free hand where it formed into a black gem which was the size of a coin which the angel grasped between its armored fingers.

The sight of a man's soul being drained from his body was too much for her to bear. She closed her eyes and covered her sister's ears and waited for the end to come. If her opponent had been human she might have run, but in this situation, she gave up hope of escaping. Her little sister clung tightly to her waist, shaking with fear. As much as she wished that she could save her she couldn't, she cursed herself for her weakness and prayed that their deaths would be swift and painless.

But death never came.

* * *

After getting a bonus from his job Suzuki Satoru had decided to buy the latest in gaming technology, a virtual console that allowed him to play the latest games available as well as function as a wonderful all-around game system. The first game he got was Yggdrasil since it had been released a little over half a year ago it had taken Japan and a great deal of the world by storm. The game was also free to play which meant he didn't have to use up any more of his money after making such an expensive purchase. After logging in he created his first character, a skeletal mage which hen named Momonga.

It had been a week since he started playing the game and his experience within it wasn't so great.

"Screw this game!" Momonga yelled fled through the woods as the sound of his pursuers echoed behind him. He checked his remaining magic power and found he didn't even have enough to cast even tier one spells and his health points weren't any better, one more hit and his avatar would be dead.

Death is Yggdrasil was fairly common and constituted a loss of five player levels. This was not a big deal since it was easy to gain those levels back through doing quests or slaying beasts, the game was very generous with experience points. However, if a player was killed when they were below level five their character would disappear and revert back to level one ion the starting area. This was also wasn't a big deal since the developers of the game wanted people to feel free to experiment with different character builds until they found one that suited them. Its the reason why a person was only allowed one avatar, alts were forbidden in Yggdrasil.

Momonga wouldn't have minded this so much, but since he had downloaded the game he'd been forced to remake his character over a dozen times. There was no penalty for killing heteromorphic players and some job classes actually required the slaying of heteromorphic players in order to level them up. As a result, he had been endlessly hunted and griefed by numerous players who played the games humanoid and demi-human races.

Momonga didn't want to have to go through the trouble of remaking his character again and redoubled his efforts to flee from the players hunting him. Sadly his effort proved useless as he was struck in the back by a spell and he felt his avatar stiffen as he fell to the ground, unable to move. _'Dammit! Must be some sort of paralysis spell.'_ He thought angrily as he prepared for the worst. Usually undead were resistant to paralysis as a racial trait. Sadly he was so low level that his racial traits didn't mean anything against a high-level players spells since they could overcome his racial resistance due to the sheer power gap.

Momonga could see himself surrounded by numerous humanoid players. Yggdrasil didn't allow much in terms of facial animations due to the difficulty that having real-time facial expressions would be for so many different races. Despite this, he could see the smug looks of the enemy players despite only being able to see their avatars.

"What an easy encounter." One of the enemy players said jovially as they surrounded his paralyzed form.

' _No shit it was easy, you decided to PK me in a starting zone.'_ Momonga thought angrily, however, he decided not to voice his anger. His complaints and ranting only ever made these type of players happy. They lived off trolling people and getting a rise out of their opponents. He refused to give them the satisfaction of letting them know how angry he was.

"Ha this is perfect, just two more xp and I get to level up." One of the enemy players stated happily, he was a warrior judging by his armor and battleaxe.

"Then quit goofing around and kill him already."

"Damn inhuman."

"I'm going to fix your mug." The warrior with the axe declared as he raised his weapon, ready to deliver the blow that would finish Momonga off.

Before the finishing blow could be dealt there was a rustling in the bushes nearby followed by the sound of someone entering the clearing.

"Rend of the Old Gods!"

Before the humanoid players could even turn around they all froze in place and Momonga could only watch as their health bars went down to zero after only one attack. With their health bars drained they all disappeared, the only proof that they had been there was the loot they left behind where each one once stood. Whenever a player died in Yggdrasil they would drop one random item from their equipped gear, seeing the gear on the ground was proof that his enemies had been vanquished.

"How?" Momonga asked as he stood up, the paralysis spell was gone now thanks to the person who used it dying.

"That would be me."

Momonga turned to the voice and saw a heteromorph such as himself. He was certainly different from Momonga in appearance. While Momonga's character was a skeletal mage his rescuer was an eldritch type creature. He had a humanoid appearance but his head resembled that of a squid. He had cloudy white pupiless eyes, and tentacles danging from what Momonga assumed was his mouth. The eldritch creature's skin also appeared with purple blotches midst a pale ghostly white color, his hands also consisted of four long fingers with webbing between each digit.

"Why would you save me?" Momonga asked as he looked at his benefactor.

"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense...is what my clan leader would say." the squid-like player said as he shifted from a dramatic heroic voice to a more neutral one. "Truthfully I saw that you had them all distracted so I was fairly sure I could one shot those guys and get some loot out of the deal. My names Tabula Sparagdina by the way, but you can just call me Tabula."

"Well thanks for saving me." Momonga replied thankfully as he walked over to where Tabula was collecting the items that his opponents had dropped. "My name is Momonga."

"No problem, we heteromorph's have to stick together. These damn humanoid players go way too far in killing us. I know pvp is part of the game but its getting kind of ridiculous." He replied with a shrug. "Since your playing a heteromorph you should join my clan. Nines Own Goal is made up of heteromorph's and we could always use more members. If we stick together it makes it harder for assholes like these guys to gank us."

To Momonga who had been playing this game solo since he downloaded it that sounded wonderful, he had only one concern regarding the setup."That's really generous of you, but I'm only level three. I've been killed so many times in the last week I've had to remake this character a dozen times. Heck, the highest level I have ever gotten to is level thirty-two."

Tabula waved his webbed hand dismissively. "Leveling is super easy in this game as long as people aren't out hunting you. I and my friends can just power level you by taking you into a higher level zone." He rubbed one of his face tentacles with his webbed hand in a way that made Momonga assume he was thinking. "Although...with you choosing a skeletal undead as your race I assume your doing for a dps instant-death build with your character?"

"Actually I just want to summon tons of badass minions." Momonga replied. "Necromancers have the coolest summons so I figure I would roll skeletal necromancer since my undead racial abilities allow for the summoning of undead at no cost to my mp. My main goal is to get the Overlord racial class."

Tabula shook his head. "That is true but its hardly an optimized build. Technically undead make the best characters for front-line pvp or instant-death magic. The Overlord racial class is actually meant to be a build-up to the eclipse class which allows for super tier spells that allow instant-death magic to be effective against enemies that are immune to instant-death magic."

"Damn..." Momonga muttered angrily. "I did so much research on making my dream build...now I have to start from scratch." He knew that trusting the internet was a bad thing when it came to Yggdrasil. In Yggdrasil information on the game itself was considered a valuable commodity due to the fact the guide that came with the game only explained the game controls and how to get started. Beyond that the developers told the players nothing, the developers instead told the players to figure it out themselves. Yggdrasil was a game about exploring the unknown in every aspect whether it be the world map or game mechanics.

The mystery and lack of information about the game led to knowledge becoming one of the games biggest commodities. Guilds would pay each other vast sums of gold and items in exchange for information on classes, dungeons, and everything else under the sun. Knowledge was so prized that when some websites began spreading information about the game numerous people began spreading misinformation on purpose to counteract it. This misinformation was so widespread that most of what was online about the game was untrustworthy. Momonga thought he had found some good information for his dream build but he was wrong, he had simply been misled like most other people who tried to use the internet to get ahead in this game.

"Well, what type of character do you want to be?" Tabula spoke up, breaking Momonga away from his thoughts. "If you wanted to be an Overlord with a focus on summoning creatures you would have to invest a decent amount of your job skills into role-playing classes that are cool but don't do much in terms of gameplay."

"Well...I just want to roleplay as a necromancer type character." Momonga replied. "It sucks if I have to waste skills in order to make that a reality."

"I know several character builds you could use." Tabula said. "If you have your heart set on a character build that looks cool and can summon numerous minions I know several that can do all those things and is a top-tier class for serious gameplay."

It was a nice thought but Momonga was confused by something. "That's nice of you...but what do you gain out of it? Information isn't free in Yggdrasil."

"You're right about that." Tabula replied matter-of-factly "I wouldn't give this information freely to a stranger...if you were a member of my clan on the other hand..." He trailed off gesturing to the nameplate above his avatars head which displayed his clan's name proudly. "I would freely give out this information to assist a fellow clan member since his strength would strengthen the clan."

Momonga had a message appear before him, his gaze drifted down to it in his messages tab.

 _Tabula Sparagdina has invited you to join 'Nines Own Goal'. Will you accept? Y/N_

Momonga looked up at Tabula, although Yggdrasil didn't allow for characters faces to display player emotion he could see the hopeful look on Tabula's face.

Momonga clicked the accept button and he joined Nines Own goal. A message screen came up for guild chat and he was bombarded with messages from numerous players from within the guild.

 _Welcome!_

 _Welcome to the clan!_

 _Whale cum!_

 _Grow up Nishilkienri! Sorry about his immaturity, welcome to the clan Momonga._

Momonga felt a little nervous being dumped into a clan all of a sudden but he felt happy to finally find some friendly players.

' _Thanks for the warm welcome, I hope we can play together soon.'_ Momonga responded in the guild chat, before turning to Tabula. "Thanks for inviting me Tabula...why is your clan called nines own goal?"

"When the clan was first assembled we were only nine people strong, with your recruitment that makes us fifteen people strong. We might have to change the name soon..."

"Well if the clan grows big enough you can make it into an official guild." Momonga replied. "Still we've gotten off topic, you were saying you could help me out."

"Well I've been playing this game since the day it launched," Tabula said proudly, Yggdrasil had come out six months earlier which meant Tabula had a decent amount of experience. "This is also the eighth character I've made. It took forever to find a powerful character build that allowed me to put job points into a crafting class without affecting my overall build so I have some experience. So tell me what you really want out of a character and I can help you out."

"Like I said I want to be a necromancer who can control tons of minions while looking cool while doing it."

"Is that all?"

"That's all I want out of a character...is that a bad thing?" Momonga asked, genuinely confused. "I just like the idea of controlling cool minions. Undead are the coolest minions in the game, maybe throw in some other summons, also I want to be a spellcaster with a lot of spells. While I would like to be a warrior my reflexes aren't that great so magic should be my main focus."

"Do you care about what role you want to be? Do you want to be a dps, Tank, healer, support, or a wildcard built for versatility?"

"I'm not really picky, I do want to be a spellcaster which would rule out tank. I wouldn't mind being a dps or wildcard."

"You are being rather vague but I think I know a character build that would suit you." Tabula responded thoughtfully. "Technically speaking for a cool roleplay build your best bet would be to reroll as a humanoid race since they can invest all one hundred of their class levels into job classes. However, I'm guessing that since you rolled as a heteromorph humanoids aren't really your thing."

"Yeah I don't like playing humanoid classes, it's so boring." Momonga replied. "I get to be a human in real life, this is a fantasy world with a nearly infinite number of races to play. While I don't want to disparage anyone I can't help but find people who play humanoids to be rather...boring. Especially in a game that lets you be basically anything."

"Hmm I see...I have an idea for the perfect character build for you." Tabula paused thoughtfully as if considering his next words. "Its one that's powerful, easily in the top tier of character builds in the game. It allows you huge versatility in any situation, good dps, amazing support buffs, and all the summoning and necromancy you could want."

"So what's the catch?" Momonga asked curiously, this all sounded way to good to be true. "Also how do you know about this stuff anyway? In this game information is valuable, hard to believe you know about a bunch of powerful character builds just laying around."

"Well, I know all this because one of my best friends in real life is in Seraphim."

"Really?!" If the game allowed detailed facial expressions Momonga's skeletal jaw would have fallen off and hit the floor. Seraphim was the number one YGGDRASIL guild worldwide. It had cleared more dungeons, were the first guild to discover a world item and had the most success in the game compared to any other guild.

Yup." Tabula nodded. "He's been trying to get me to join but they only recruit people who play angels and I love my current eldritch character. I can't bring myself to reroll as an angel just to be in a top guild...you, on the other hand, would be perfect for an angel character build given what you want."

"Angels?" Momonga knew angels were a playable race in the game, they had numerous varieties and racial classes since they were considered a heteromorphic race despite their semi-humanoid and non-evil appearance.

"Angels have some of the most overpowered racial abilities in the game and allow huge versatility in developing their characters. The reason Seraphim only recruits angels is that they allow such strong player characters and have the versatility to fill out every job role efficiently." Tabula explained. "My friend keeps wanting me to join and sends me numerous information about character builds in the hope that Ill reroll as an angel and join his guild. Some of these builds would be perfect for you...although the quests and other things you have to do to unlock a lot of these race and job classes are difficult, I'm certain our clan will help you out."

"That sounds great but I don't know if I want to play an angel...I kind of like being dark and cool characters."

"That's not a problem, There are many different types of angels." Tabula replied. "There are angels of justice, hope, valor, mercy and...death."

* * *

Suzuki Satoru let out a sad sigh as he entered his apartment. As he listened to the electronic door slide closed behind him before it automatically locked itself he hung his breathing mask, goggles and coat on a nearby rack. He slid off his shoes and let out a sigh as he took off his socks and allowed his feet to touch the floor beneath him.

"The work week is done at last...only for me to have to face something even harder than work." He muttered as he looked around his apartment. He had moved to a new apartment a few years ago after getting a promotion at work. His new apartment was about the size of his old one, only it was in a better neighborhood and its utilities worked. Technically he could afford to live in a much more upper-class place but he didn't feel the need to. He had always been thrifty and spending money on a better home seemed like a waste.

His first instinct was to go to his video game console and log in to Yggdrasil. For years he would run home from work and log in immediately in order to get a head start on things.

Those days were now over.

"Twelve years...has it really been that long?" He asked himself as he walked down the hallway to his kitchen. It had been twelve years since he had first logged into Yggdrasil. They were some of the best years of his life. Since his fateful meeting with Tabula, his time in the game had been the greatest thing ever to the point where he preferred the game to reality. In those years Nines Own Goal was turned into a proper guild called Ainz Ooal Gown which Satoru was the leader of. They had conquered dungeons, killed world bosses, and created a home of their own called the Great Tomb of Nazerick.

However, the game had been bleeding subscribers for years and the developers could no longer make a profit running the servers. Numerous other games with more advanced systems had sprung up that made Yggdrasil look like a relic even with all the expansion packs the game had.

Tonight would be the last night that the servers would be online.

"Hopefully they will show up." Satoru muttered as he approached his fridge and opened up the door. He grabbed his dinner and laid it out on his small dining table. His meal would be a packaged steak flavored gel in a tube, it had very little nutritional value or taste but it was filling. He stuck a straw into his meal and gulped it all down, ignoring the horrible taste. On his salary, he could afford actual food but he saw it as pointless since food, no matter how good all became shit in the end.

After filling up on his steak flavored gel dinner he popped several vitamin pills that would take care of his bodies nutritional needs and downed it with a bottle of health drink. After cleaning up his meal he went to his bathroom and took a quick steam bath before putting on a comfortable set of clothes and heading over to his living room where his pride and joy was.

It was his computer console that functioned as an all in one home entertainment system. A black frame about 100 centimeters wide rested upon a stand of some sort. In front of that was a comfortable-looking, high-class chair, complete with a footrest. On the side was a remote control and power cables, resting on a wheeled, two-layered table.

He sat on the chair and got comfortable, his computer area was fairly sparse to the point one would think a robot relaxed here. The only testament to his humanity was a framed photo showing a happy couple holding a baby.

He picked up a black power cable, which was connected to a wall outlet near his computer rig and removed the protective plastic covering on one end of the plug, revealing a plug that was roughly three centimeters across. A silver gleam blended with the liquid glittering of the slippery protective fluid.

He held the cable in one hand and lifted up the hair on the back of his neck with the other. The subdued glint there came from the man-made object embedded in the nape of his neck. With practiced ease, he opened the roughly-three-centimeter cover on the back of his neck. The sliding motion exposed the socket hidden beneath it.

He pressed the plug home, without any hesitation.

"Ohh…that's the stuff..." He muttered to himself pleasantly, he could feel light moving through his body, as though his blood vessels were filled with radiance.

The room had not changed, but his field of vision was different now.

Several windows popped up within his line of sight, showing him the information flowing into the processor within his brain.

He began operating the CPU.

Someone from an earlier age might look askance at the strange gestures he was performing in empty space. However, his cranial CPU read the weak electrical impulses of his synapses — in other words, it was thought-controlled — and converted it into data. His thoughts reached his supercomputer through the medium of the cable and turned on the television. The power came on, and a screen appeared in the black frame.

He decided to do a quick glance over the news before getting down to his important business.

" _-The third European Arcology War has come to an end with the Neo-Nazis being defeated at-"_

" _-Record growth in stock prices for both Weyland Corp and the Yutani corporation as both corporations plan their big merger. Expected stock prices are projected to be over five in a half billion yen per share. Furthermore-"  
_

' _The United North American States have finally stabilized after the tragic second American civil war of 2096 and-"_

"Same old crappy news." Satoru muttered as he finished skimming the news stories. Usually, he would have logged into Yggdrasil immediately but since the servers would be shutting down tonight he almost didn't want to, he couldn't bear the thought of it all coming to an end.

In truth, he hadn't had much fun in the game in the last few years. About four years ago guild members started leaving the game. Real life had taken priority and Ainz Ooal Gown began losing members at a fast rate until he was the last active player in the game. Satoru spent the last two years in full carry mode, logging in and farming monsters all night before depositing his earnings into the treasury and logging off.

There was a time Ainz Ooal Gown was the seventh top rated guild in all of Yggdrasil, an amazing accomplishment considering they only had forty-one members when most other guilds averaged a hundred members. Their place in the rankings dropped to thirty seconds at one point but thanks to his farming they managed to maintain seventeenth worldwide.

Despite the lack of fun in farming to keep the guild upkeep costs in check, he kept at it for those years in hopes his friends would return, the upkeep of the guild was the guild masters responsibility after all. But with the game ending that would also end as well.

"At least I get to see them one last time." He said as he picked up the gaming helmet that would allow him to enter Yggdrasil. He had sent out numerous emails to all his guild members in hopes of getting some of them to log on.

Out of forty-one members, he only got around a dozen positive replies.

Despite only a quarter of his guildmates deciding to show up he considered it an accomplishment. He chalked up so many positive replies to his keeping up communications with them in real life. His new job was located near where several of his guildmates lived so it would be awkward if they didn't show up. Despite having several guild meetups in real life it was more pleasant to visit them in game.

"It will be good to see them in Yggdrasil one last time." he operated the console window floating near his hand. He opened several new windows nearby, then brought one of them near his hand and touched it.

The window he touched had the word Yggdrasil on it.

—The world changed.

His cerebral nanomachines began their computations, disrupting his field of vision and taking control of his voluntary nervous system, and everything changed.

An empty void extended in all directions — no, there were things sparkling in the darkness like stars — like space. Among them floated a gigantic tree that seemed to encompass everything.

Part of his visual field flickered, and if he tilted his head to the side, he could see something.

It was a monster.

Or rather it was his avatar in the game. The embodiment of the collective efforts of himself and his friends. His other self which he was familiar with on a personal level since he spent as much of his free time as possible as the being before him.

It was a tall figure in the shape of a humanoid. Black armor encased its body with numerous golden designs mixed into the armor. Robes flowed from the armored figure as well giving it the look of an armored caster. The figure had a rich black cloth hood that hid the figures face, the only discernible feature of the being's face were two glowing blue eyes that shone beneath the hood. The most striking feature of the figure were the two wings that stuck out of its back which appeared to be made out of blue magical energy while wisps of grey smoke encircled them.

One would think the figure before them was some kind of armored human battle mage, yet it was a heteromorph known as an angel. Despite is humanoid appearance angels were classified as heteromorphs due to the numerous forms they could take. Satoru decided to make his more humanoid since armor looked good on him in his humanoid form. However if one truly wanted they could have angels with lions heads, numerous wings, or even angels that looked like little cupids.

While Satoru took pride in his avatar he knew that most of the credit went to his guildmates since they helped him unlock numerous racial and job classes that allowed his in-game character to be in the top tier of player characters. In a way, his character was just another thing that the collective efforts of the guild had created.

That didn't stop some of his guildmates from making fun of him at times for his choice in avatar. Some even calling him an edgelord, a funny insult coming from members of a guild that loved roleplaying as the bad guys.

Satoru looked over his avatar with a sad smile. It would be the last time he would be his character. He reached out and touched his avatar. And his vision was distorted as he logged into the game.

"Let's have fun one last time...old friend."

* * *

In the center of the room, a gigantic circular table shone with an obsidian gleam. Around it were forty-one magnificent seats made of the same material as the table.

Most of them, however, were empty.

There was a time where all the seats had been filled, but now at the end of the game world known as Yggdrasil only three people were seated.

One was an angelic being in black armor- the avatar of Suzuki Satoru which he named Momnga.

Another was a humanoid goat figure who wore the simple black robes of a caster. This was the guilds top burst dps member Ulbert Alain Odle.

The other was a figure clad in simple white armor, this was a player known as Touch Me who was among the top warriors in the entire game.

"Here we are at the end of all things." Ulbert stated in a dramatic fashion as he looked at Momonga and then his gaze shifted to Touch Me. "Although I could do without you being here."

"Pleasant as ever I see." Touch Me replied evenly, not rising up to Ulbert's insult. "This is why you still aren't married."

"Not all of us can afford a huge house and riches to attract a mate like you rich boy!" Ulbert replied angrily. "I can't buy myself a wife like you, I have to rely on actual charm."

"In that case, you'll be single forever. Also, my wife is my high school sweetheart, she isn't some gold digger like you seem to be implying."

"You just proved my point." Ulbert replied as he pointed dramatically at Touch Me. "Not all of us have rich parents who can send us to High School. My parents could only afford an elementary education for me. Same goes for Momonga, unlike you we had to work hard you pampered little-"

"Enough." Momonga said as he rubbed his head with his hands to stall the headache he could feel his real body getting. "This is the first time either of you has logged on in years and this is how you act, cant you two try to get along for once..."

Both figures bowed their heads.

"Sorry Momonga."

"Yeah sorry..."

"Its fine," Momonga replied as he looked at his two friends. "I'm amazed you two managed to show up, I know you're both busy."

"I can only stay for a little while." Touch Me responded sadly. "I have to read my youngest daughter a bedtime story before I send her to bed."

"I can't stay long either." Ulbert said. "I have a big presentation tomorrow. If all goes well you will be looking at the regional manager for the Tokyo branch of Chigusa Bionational." His gaze shifted to Touch Me. "A post that I've earned through my own hard work by the way."

Wanting to avoid another fight Momonga decided to chip in. "Congratulations to the both of you. I see you've been accomplishing a great deal IRL. I've gotten a few promotions as well, nothing to phone home about but I'm doing better myself. I'm the head sales negotiator for my branch of the company."

"It is impressive given your...basic education." Touch Me said, trying his best to avoid insulting his friend's poor uprising and educational background. "I know its hard for people to advance in this world when they don't have the appropriate degrees...I apologize if I sound condescending..."

"Its fine, I only graduated from elementary school but I've been supplementing it with other learning avenues. I'm actually thinking of signing up for online courses now that Yggdrasil is coming to an end. I won't have to farm to keep Nazericks upkeep costs afloat."

"You really kept this place running for all these years..." Ulbert muttered as he gazed around the room. "I bet if I walked around the Tomb everything would be exactly as we left it wouldn't it?"

"I wanted it to be perfect in case you guys came back. Its a guild masters responsibility to take care of his guild." Momonga replied simply.

"I knew I made the right choice when I stepped down as a leader and nominated you to lead us." Touch Me stated proudly. "I'm sorry we never did come back. My youngest daughter had just been born and my wife needed my help to take care of her. If she caught me playing Yggdrasil back then she would never have let me hear the end of it."

"Yeah, sorry for leaving like I did." Ulbert said apologetically. "There was a huge reorganization at my company so I had to take advantage of the chaos to rise through the ranks. I couldn't find time to play Yggdrasil with all the late nights I was pulling."

"Its fine, you don't have to apologize." Momonga replied with a friendly wave of his armored hand. "I can't blame you all for choosing reality over a game. Maybe I was the fool...by the time I thought about recruiting new members most of you had left and I didn't feel comfortable inviting new people into the guild without majority approval. I even got a few guilds invites from other top end guilds but I couldn't bring myself to abandon this place that we all built together...its a shame that we won't ever get to play together in this world again after tonight."

"Maybe we can play again in Yggdrasil II." Ulbert replied. "If I get my new promotion Ill have plenty of free time, we could start anew."

"There hasn't been any an announcement for a Yggdrasil II." Momonga replied sadly. "Surely they developers would have announced it by now."

"Ulbert is right." Touch me said, agreeing with his guildmates statement. "This game was a huge success and pioneered the DMMORPG genre. They have made trillions of yen with this game. Companies exist to make money and they would be fools to not attempt to make a second Yggdrasil, and with the new technologies that have come out, it will no doubt be amazing. With most of my children leaving home and my youngest ready to begin her schooling I might have enough free time to come back to gaming."

"Never thought I'd hear you agree with me." Ulbert muttered as reached for his hat only to feel its absence on top of his goats head. "I keep forgetting I gave you all my old gear, I keep reaching to adjust a hat that isn't there."

"I left all of the gear you guys gave me in the treasury. I could go get it if you want." Momonga said hopefully. "It would only be fitting for your characters to leave with all of their equipment on when the servers shut down."

After each guild member quit the game they gifted Momonga with their equipment. He had placed them in the Treasury on specially made golems. The gear his friends were currently wearing was basic starter gear characters were given when no other gear was present on themselves or in their inventories.

"Thanks but I should probably leave." Ulbert said as he checked his in-game clock. "I need to wake up early and get ready for my big presentation."

"I need to leave as well." Touch Me said sadly. "My daughter needs to be put to bed and my wife will be livid if I don't log off soon. I swear that woman is scarier than any raid boss we were faced as a guild."

The three of them laughed and said their final goodbyes and soon Momonga was left alone once more as Ulbert and Touch me logged off.

Momonga let out a sad sigh as he looked at his in-game clock. It would be another five hours until server shutdown, other guild members had promised to meet him so he waited patiently.

It didn't take long before others showed up to talk to him.

Sadly the conversations he had with the following guildmates didn't last long. Momonga had hoped everyone would stick around and reminisce with him about the good old days but they were all tired and left shortly after logging in.

He spoke with Nishikienrai, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, Punitto Moe, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu, Yamiako, Blue Planet, Peroroncino, and. Bukubukuchagama. Sadly the conversations that they had were short and to the point since they all had to go to bed.

It wasn't until Herohero and Tabula Smaragdina showed up that he had two people who would stick around and reminisce.

"Its been a really long time since I've seen you guys. I know you said you would try to show up but I didn't think you would find the time."

"For real, long time no see Momonga." Herohero replied, his voice sounded pretty lifeless as if he were a zombie. "Last time I was here was when I changed jobs IRL so...two years?"

"Around the same for me." Tabula replied sadly, his voice was slightly less lifeless but it was obvious the man behind the avatar was exhausted. "Ever since I started my own business I've been swamped."

"Sounds rough...you guys doing okay?"

"My health is pretty much in tatters, not doctor-visit level but pretty damn close. Some days I just want to run away from it all but the hard truth is that I gotta eat. Sometimes I even have to sleep at the office, I own two sleeping bags just for work."

"I run my business out of my home but I feel you man." Tabula replied. "Since I work at home it feels like I never truly leave work, its been killing me."

"Ouch." Momonga replied sadly.

"Sorry, Momonga." Herohero shook his head. "I know that I'm kind of killing the mood here but I can't really talk about this sort of stuff IRL."

"Same, sorry for being a buzzkill."

"Its fine, I'm just glad you two took time to visit despite your chaotic lives. Listening to your complaints is the least I can do." Momonga waved away their concerns happily.

"You always were a great listener." Tabula nodded towards Momonga. "Its probably why you were a great guild master. You were always willing to listen to everyone's problems and concerns and find the best way to resolve them."

Herohero nodded his agreement. "Tabulas right...you were the best guild master we could have asked for." He pulled up a menu in front of him to check the time. "It's getting late and I need to work tomorrow. I wish I could stay until the end but I'm practically falling asleep here."

Momonga did his best to hide his disappointment. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time." He offered sincerely, summoning a smiling emoticon above his avatars head.

"Later Herohero." Tabula added in a tired tone. "Hopefully we'll meet again somewhere."

"We'll meet again in Yggdrasil II!" Herohero declared confidently. "Until then I'll see ya around."

With that Herohero's avatar disappeared leaving Momonga and Tabula alone.

"And then there were two." Tabula muttered in a tired tone as he faced Momonga. "If you had asked me five years ago if our guild would end with just the two of us sitting in a meeting room I would have laughed."

"I know, it seems like only yesterday that we started this guild." He agreed. "I still remember the day we conquered the Great Tomb of Nazerick. It was the day Nines Own Goal was disbanded and we remade ourselves into Ainz Ooal Gown, my first act as guild master was to attempt to conquer a new dungeon."

"A risky gamble that paid off. We went from a clan renting a clan base to a guild with their own home base on par with any of the higher end ones in the entire game."

"Looking back I think that was the happiest day of my life." Momonga said as he brought up his in-game menu. Sorting through several screens he brought up a large picture in front of him. It was a picture that was taken after conquering the Great Tomb of Nazerick. It showed Momonga sitting on a throne surrounded by all his guildmates shortly after they had conquered the dungeon and been awarded their loot.

Since they conquered the dungeon on their first try without a wipe they were awarded a great deal of bonus loot and an additional 500 levels added to the dungeon for NPC construction. They had also been awarded a world item known as the Throne of Kings which Momonga was sitting in.

"It was pretty amazing, although you were being a child about everything after we conquered the dungeon. We had to basically force you to sit in the throne to take the picture and accept your reward."

Momonga shook his head at that memory. He had declined any of the loot or data crystals from their successful raid that day, he felt that as guild master he should force his guildmates to gear up before himself. Since he refused to take any loot his guildmates voted that he should be given use of the 500 bonus levels they had gained for Nazerick as his reward so he could create his own NPC's. The only problem was that he wasn't all that creative with his NPC creations, he decided to create five level 100 NPCs in order to make as few as possible and dedicate them to guild defense. His first creation was Pandoras actor which he made by himself, while his other creations were joint efforts that he made with his fellow guild members.

"It was embarrassing, sitting in the throne while everyone made a big deal about me...I never liked being the center of attention."

Tabula chuckled. "Yeah, but thankfully I managed to get you to come out of your shell a bit."

"You really did." Momonga knew it was thanks to Tabula that his life improved so much. After Tabula rescued him they had become close friends. The only problem was that Taublas interests and intelligence meant that it was a struggle for Momonga to keep up with his far more educated friend. It made him read more books, get lessons from Yamiako who was a school teacher in the real world, and overall improve himself. "If you hadn't rescued me that day I probably would've quit the game, its thanks to you I was able to make a character that I could have fun roleplaying as."

"You helped me out to." Tabula replied. "You're the one who encouraged me to turn my love of occult lore and horror movies into a business. I've written several horror books and books on the occult since I quit playing the game. Not to mention selling numerous trinkets out of my home. I'm my own boss and I love it. If this keeps up I'll be able to retire young, maybe I'll be able to take it easy by the time the next Yggdrasil comes out and we can play together."

"So everyone says. Still, even if they make a second game it won't be the same, I'll miss this place."

"We made our dreams come true when we made this place." Tabula said sadly as he looked around the meeting room. The obsidian table, the white marble walls, the rich and lavish decorations made it look like a palace fit for a king. "But no matter how sweet a dream may be, we have to eventually wake up." Tabula checked his in-game clock and sighed. "Sorry to do this to you Momonga but I need to log out, I have to board a transport for a book signing tomorrow."

"I understand." Momonga nodded in understanding while trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Once I get done with this book deal Ill have enough time to hang out." Tabula said in an attempt to cheer Momonga up. "Yggdrasil isn't the only game in existence you know. Aberage II came out recently, we could try playing that."

Aberage had been a DMMORPG that came out around the same time as Yggdrasil. It was a game about building power suits and weapons that players could use to fight each other.

"Yeah, maybe we can play it some time." Momonga replied in mock enthusiasm, he hadn't cared much for the original Aberage. He preferred fantasy setting over science fiction settings when it came to games.

"Well, I better get going." Tabula brought up his menu and ran a tentacled finger over the log out button. "See you on the other side."

With that Tabulas avatar disappeared leaving Momonga alone at last.

"Its all over." Tabula was the last one to have replied positively to his request for a meetup. "It went better then I feared but worse then I hoped." Ideally, he hoped everyone would return and they would spend the night reminiscing and wandering around Nazerick together one last time. Whereas his worst fear was no one showing up.

"Might as well take one last look around Nazerick before it all ends." He stood up and ion the direction he faced was a large scythe hovering in a place of honor upon the wall.

It was a scythe created by himself and his friends. It was based upon the titan Krono's scythe which in Greek mythology was used to slay other titans. It was made of black prismatic metal and decorated with golden snakes that intertwined along the long slender handle of the scythe. The blade was cruel and could cut through almost anything and gleamed with blue magical energy and seven jewels were embedded near the head of the scythe where the handle met the blade, each one glowing with power. It was a guild weapon, so named because each guild could only have one.

The scythe was a symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown.

If a guild weapon were destroyed it would mean the collapse of the guild. So it was always stored deep within the guild where no one could touch it.

That was why even though the scythe had been specially designed for Momonga's specific character build he had only ever held it once when he was placing it in its resting place within the guilds meeting room.

He reached his hand out and then stopped himself. Did he really want to taint the glorious memory of a weapon that he and his friends had all built together?

He remembered the days when he and his friends had gone questing together to gather the materials required to make the scythe. They had split into teams and competed with each other to see who could gather the most resources, argued over the design of the weapon, it had been Momonga's job to take every guild members opinions into consideration until they finished a design that made everyone happy.

Momonga couldn't help but be swept away in memories of his time leading the guild. Going on quests to hunt for treasures, fighting world bosses, storming into enemy players castles and looting them. But the memory that stuck out to him most of all was assembling their guild base.

But now there was no one left but him.

Momonga didn't want to tarnish the memory of his friends but he felt a bit rebellious. In this guild, they voted on big decisions if there wasn't an obvious consensus on an issue.

"All in favor of letting me wield the scythe until servers shut down please raise your hands." Momonga asked to the empty room and he raised his hand. "All opposed?" He lowered his hand and gazed around the empty room. "Majority vote says I get to do whatever the fuck I want since I'm the only one here."

He grabbed the scythe and watched his stats rise up. His character build was one of the best in the game, through clever use of game mechanics he managed to be an amazing caster as well as a decent warrior. His character build was focused on versatility. In raids, he was a wildcard who buffed allies, debuffed enemies, used magic to support allies and damage enemies as well as engage in close quarters combat when necessary. Some might call him a jack of all trades but master of none, but in truth, he was a master jack of all trades.

The fact that his main use in guild raids was support and buffing allies meant his friends affectionately names him _'buff bitch'_ , but at the end of the day, he had been the deciding factor in numerous battles.

"Might as well take one last tour." He looked at the weapon in his hands. "You're a symbol of our guilds strength." As if hearing his words the scythes visual effects took hold and numerous faces made out of grey smoke twisted around the blade and let out anguished cries before dissipating.

"We might have gone a bit overboard with the visual effects..." Momonga muttered as he began his trek. He left the room that the guild had called the roundtable. It was the default place where any member of the guild would log into regardless of the location of their log out.

He trekked through the halls of the Nazerick as he made his way to the throne room. Technically he could teleport there with his guild ring but he resisted the urge. It would be the last time he got to take a look at Nazerick and he intended to enjoy it.

The halls he walked through were richly decorated with luxurious carpets, numerous sculptures dotted the halls, golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling which gave light to the halls, and numerous paintings of masterpiece quality decorated the walls.

"All the things we could never have in the real world." Momonga muttered sadly to himself. The only guild member who could afford even a tiny amount of this stuff was Touch Me since he worked for the government, but even his amazing salary couldn't afford him a lifestyle this lavish.

He passed by several maids who were programmed to walk around the tomb and clean. Whenever he passed by one he would wave at them and thank them for their hard work, he felt silly doing it since they were nothing more than a computer program but it felt good to say goodbye to his friend's personal creations.

Eventually, his slow trek led him to the main hall where he saw a stout butler and several maids bowing to him.

"Hmmm." Momonga brought a hand to his chin as he looked at the figures before him. He had rarely walked here for the last few years so he was unfamiliar with many of the NPCs. He would always log in and head out farming and afterward, he would deposit his earnings in the treasury before logging out all the while using his ring to teleport around Nazerick.

After checking his menu and checking on them he remembered their names. Sebas and the Pleiades battle maids who were meant to be the last line of defense against any intruders. In the end, no guild had managed to get this far. The largest raid on the Great Tomb off Nazerick had been a coalition of ten guilds along with numerous mercenary NPCs. It had numbered close to two thousand individual enemies, the largest recorded raid in Yggdrasil's history. They had gotten all the way to the eighth floor before being massacred.

"We made the eighth floor with ultimate defense in mind, every unbalanced exploit this game has was taken advantage of on that floor." Momonga mused out loud. While all floors were highly defensible they were created with looks in mind, whereas Nazerick's eighth floor was built around stopping players. He stopped his musings and look at the NPCs his friends had created. While the maids were made in regards to the looks and tastes of their creators Sebas was the exception. Sebas was a mirror image of Touch Mes true self. The only difference was Touch Mes hair was salt and pepper while Sebas had pure white hair.

"I should move them around one last time for nostalgia's sake." He looked at the NPCs and waved them over. "Follow Me." As he walked he looked behind and saw them following him in a single file line.

He eventually led his retinue to the Throne room. The throne room was purely aesthetically made since any official guild meeting would take place at the roundtable. Its sole purpose was to house the Throne of Kings, the world item they had gotten for conquering Nazerick, as well as displaying everyone's personal banner. Ulbert also claimed the throne room would be the place where they should meet any invading force for one great final showdown.

As he drew closer to the throne he saw a beautiful woman garbed entirely in white standing next to the throne. Her horns and black wings betraying her as a demon despite her angelic appearance. She was Albedo, Overseer of the guardians and the highest ranking NPC in the entire Tomb of Nazerick.

As he walked up the steps to the Throne of Kings he turned to look at his retinue of followers. "The command was...stand by...right?" As he asked that Sebas and the Pleiades bowed and took up positions below the throne.

Momonga sat down on the throne and tried to get comfortable. In Yggdrasil tactile feelings were greatly minimized for the sake of player sanity so that they didn't confuse the game for reality. However, that didn't stop him from being unable to get comfortable.

"Damn wings..." He muttered as he looked at his giant angelic wings. Despite the fact they appeared made out of light they were still fairly solid and counted as part of his player hitbox. They also made it hard for him to get comfortable while sitting inc certain types of chairs. "I seem to remember that we had to modify a few doors in here since I couldn't fit through them."

Changing his wing size was fairly easy and took only a few console commands but he had an even faster way of fixing the issue.

"Two forms." He muttered as he activated his racial ability. The darkness that had shrouded his features disappeared and was replaced with a human face with normal human features. Most importantly his large ethereal wings disappeared which allowed him to relax into his throne.

"Much better." After the expansion known of _Valkyries downfall_ , the developers of Yggdrasil released updates to numerous heteromorphic races that allowed cosmetic transformations. Races such as vampires, werewolves, and numerous other races which were once stuck in one form could now shapeshift to a humanoid form. The developers claimed it was to make the game more lore-friendly however many players viewed it as pandering to casual players who didn't like playing heteromorph's since they were so ugly. Momonga suspected the real reason for the change was to increase the number of people playing heteromorph's since there were so few players who were willing to play them. The expansion also introduced numerous humanoid heteromorphs such as dullahans and homunculi. Another benefit to allowing players access to multiple forms was that it also gave players more customization with their NPCs. Several NPCs such as Sebas and Shalltear had several forms they could take that drastically changed their abilities as they shifted out of their humanoid forms.

In truth shifting to a humanoid form was useless for players in terms of gameplay since in his human form Momonga didn't have access to any of his racial abilities or spells but it did allow for some role-playing fun.

Momonga ran and hand on his changed face and smiled at the familiar feeling of being human. When given the racial ability to shapeshift into a human he allowed his friend and guildmate Bukubukuchagama to design the face for him at her insistence since he wanted to just use a default face that the developers provided. He could still remember the conversation he had with her.

" _You're seriously going to use the default facial appearance for your character?! I won't allow our guild master who is the face of our guild to be so uncreative. If your so lazy Ill design your human form for you."_

He shuddered at the memory of her voice when she said those words. Bukubukuchagama was a voice actress for eroge games and usually voiced loli characters. Her usual talking voice was high, cute, and energetic. However, whenever she got angry her true voice came out which was deep and slightly scary.

Momonga summoned a mirror from his inventory to look at the fact that his guildmate made for him. It had been years since he used the ability and he could barely remember what this form looked like. Once he gazed at himself he almost chucked the mirror aside.

"I look like I walked right out of a bishounen anime...that's what I get for being lazy and letting a girl design my character." Truthfully it wasn't all that bad, but he wished his face was more manly rather than the soft-featured one that looked back at him. His features made him look like he walked right out of a Final Fantasy game, his hair was long and silver while his eyes were two different colors. His left eye was golden while the right was silver.

' _Come to think of it the NPCs that Bukubukuchagama created also had heterochromatic eyes. Both Mare and Aura have one eye that's blue and one that's green. I guess Bukubukuchagama likes to design characters with eyes like those for some reason._

He shook those thoughts from his head. His current form was quite different from his normal angelic form. For one thing, his angelic form didn't really have a face, most angels in Yggdrasil were beings of light and sound and had no real features. As a result, his angelic face was pure darkness with glowing eyes. He recalled Tabula mentioning how Yggdrasil angels were based on angels from an old western game that came out a century before.

He decided that he spent enough time looking at himself and instead focused his attention on the woman who was standing next to him. He was quite familiar with Albedo and her sisters Nigredo and Rubedo. Tabula put a great deal of thought and care into their creation and would often brag about them to Momonga. Specifically, they were a representation of Tabula's greatest desire and achievement.

The Philosophers Stone.

Tabula was an alchemist both in the game and out of the game, even his name Tabula Smaragdina was latin, it translated to 'Emerald Tablet' an ancient artifact said to depict the secret to alchemical transmutation. Ancient alchemists theorized that there were three stages in order to create a philosophers stone. The first stage was called Nigredo, which meant 'blackening' signifying both putrefaction and decomposition. The second stage was called Albedo which translated to 'whitening' symbolizing purification and division. The third and final stage was Rubedo which translated to 'reddening' symbolizing perfection and reunification.

"The name Albedo really suits you." Momonga looked at Albedo who gazed at him with her default smile. "Whiteness and purity...he really did think of everything."

Momonga realized that for all the knowledge he had about Albedo and her sisters he never did look into their actual backstories. He looked at Albedo and summoned her character setting and backstory. They read like a book in length and in how complicated they were. The servers would shut down before he could finish even half of it. With one big swipe, he scrolled to the bottom. The last line caught his attention.

"On the outside, she is a pure and perfect beauty but on the inside, she is a bitch and slut." Momonga hung his head upon reading that line. He should have guessed given his friend's interests. Tabula had three passions in life. Alchemy, Horror, and Gap Moe. It only made sense his friend would make NPCs that embodied those things.

"I can't fault the guy for his tastes but still..." He looked at Albedo, her serene smile steeled his resolve. While he hated the idea of changing the backstory of a character his friend created he couldn't help but feel rebellious today. He had already taken the guild weapon from its resting place, would changing the backstory of an NPC really matter all that much when the servers were about to be shut down? "Like Ulbert always used to say _. 'If you're walking on thin ice, you might as well dance.'_ Well, here I am dancing."

He deleted the last line describing Albedo as a slut and bitch and decided to replace it with something. After a few seconds, he entered in a short sentence.

 _And shes deeply in love with Momonga._

"Ugh, how embarrassing, I'm such a dork." He was so embarrassed that he considered changing it. However, this was the last day Yggdrasil would be online so in a few more minutes his embarrassment would be gone along with the guild and everything he and his friends had accomplished together.

He looked at the NPCs staring at him, it looked strange for them to be standing with such rigid postures.

"Bow down." He ordered and they immediately bowed before the throne. Soon they would be gone, the creations of all his friends.

That thought made him sigh, his eyes drifted up to the ceiling where numerous chandeliers hung alongside the banners of each of his friends. With nothing left to do, he began naming the owner of each banner. "There's mine." His finger drifted to a banner with two scythes crossed with angelic wings in the background.

His finger moved over to the best player in all of Ainz Ooal Gown's-no the entire games best player.

"Touch Me."

The next was the oldest member of the guild age-wise. In the real world, he was a university professor and had even taught Momonga a few things during break times on raids.

"Death Suzaku."

He began naming each banners owner one after another. "Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro..." It didn't take long for him to name all forty-one of his guildmates names. They were burned into his brain and would most likely remain there for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, we had fun together for quite a few years didn't we?"

The game was free to play but Momonga spent a good third of his monthly salary on microtransactions. He had no other hobbies so Yggdrasil was all he spent money on aside from basic necessities such as housing and food. The game was his life, he had no friends or family in the real world so this game had been everything to him and Ainz Ooal Gown represented all the happiest moments and fun times he had ever had.

And now he was going to lose all of it.

Tabulas words now lingered in his mind.

 _No matter how sweet a dream may be, we have to eventually wake up._

He tightened the grip on his scythe and waited for the end. His eyes watched as the in-game clock counted down. The developers would be setting off fireworks around all the nine realms of Yggdrasil but he had no desire to watch them. He would end it all here surrounded by his friend's creations.

Finally, the clock reached 0:00:00 and he readied himself to be forcefully logged out.

Yet he was never logged out.

Surprise and a bit of apprehension filled Momonga's heart as he looked around the Throne room. _'Did the developers push back the server shut down?'_ He looked at his in-game clock but couldn't find it, in fact he couldn't see his hp, mp, or any aspect of his UI. Confused he tried to bring up his in-game menu.

His menu wouldn't come up.

"What the..."

Fear gripped his heart as he tried everything to bring up a menu so he could call a GM or use the chat function. Nothing he did seemed to work, it was as if he'd been locked out of the system.

He felt his heart speeding up as he began to panic, he wiped away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his armored hand and…

"Wait...sweat?" Sure enough, he was sweating, he also felt the metal of his gauntlet scrape against his forehead and found the feeling unpleasant, even bordering on slightly painful since his armored hands were very sharp with numerous sharp metal pieces making up the gauntlets he wore. "Is this a new patch? What the hell..."

A million thoughts rushed through his head as he suddenly became aware of how intense everything felt. He could feel the silken materials of his outfit, the metal of his gauntlets, he took a deep breath and felt the intensity of the air entering his lungs before he exhaled deeply. He was confused, his human-like body felt real. Wanting to test things out he decided to cast a spell but found he couldn't without his specially made macros. Instead, he felt the urge to utter the spells name.

"Two forms." He muttered as his body shifted drastically. His human flesh dissipated as it turned pitch black, wings sprouted from his back and he felt he could flap them around freely. The panic and fear he had been feeling a moment earlier dissipated instantly and instead, he felt calm and serene as if all the worries he had felt were suppressed.

Yet despite his new sense of calm, the feeling of his body shifting in such a way and the feeling of having actual wings freaked him out. It was as if he had two entirely new limbs spring from his back. Worst still was his new body felt so strange he was feeling himself lose his balance, it was like trying to stand up while drunk. To keep himself from collapsing he sat back down in his throne. Much like before his wings felt uncomfortable, however much to his surprise his wings shrank down to a more manageable size as if they had reacted to his thoughts. He was broken from musings about his strange new avatars properties by the sound of a woman's voice coming from his right.

"Lord Momonga is everything okay?"

Momonga turned and saw that Albedo, an NPC was looking at him with a facial expression that seemed all too real.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn and disturbing you but it seems as if you're troubled. If I'm wrong I beg that you forgive me for disturbing you." Albedo pleaded a look of worry and concern etched onto her perfect face.

Momonga felt his stomach drop.

' _I think I might be in big trouble...'_

* * *

 **Authors note**

Well, my first shot at an Overlord fanfiction. I was surprised how little Overlord fanfiction there is on this site considering the fact the author admitted that Overlord itself started as a fanfiction web novel.

I've watched the anime and read all the light novels so far. Although I could only afford to buy the official translations for the first seven Light novels and had to use fan translations for the rest so some info might be off.

Alright well, obviously this is an AU where a small change created a much larger change. I originally wanted to make it so Momonga was a humanoid character but that just felt a little too weird so I chose the most humanoid heteromorph in the game Yggdrasil which would be an angel.

Obviously, Momonga is based on Malthael in design, for those who don't know who that is then you could go on youtube and look up Diablo 3 Reaper of souls cinematic and the main baddy in the cinematic is Malthael, Archangel of death.

I was inspired to try my hand at overlord for various reasons. The main one being is that I was once a guild master for a vanilla World of Warcraft guild. We were number 3 on the serve. We were a bunch of no-life raiders who did nonstop progress of MC, BWL, and Vanilla Naxx. Even years later with none of the forty plus of those guys playing anymore I can still remember their names, specific conversations we all had in raids, and numerous other good times.

Nothing else much to say, I hope this gets a positive response and if It does Ill continue on with it. So please leave a review. Also feel free to ask questions or offer suggestions.

Also here is Momongas character sheet for his race and job classes.

Total level 100

Racial levels

Angel 15

Archangel 10

Seraph Empyron 10

Reaper 5

Job levels

Enochian Mage 10

Archmage 5

Divine Cleric 10

God Hand 5

Necromancer 10

Soul Mage 5

Master of Life and Death 10

Reaper of Souls 5

Alignment- Neutral


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Overlord**

* * *

"Is something wrong Lord Momonga?" Albedo repeated her question.

Momonga wasn't sure what to say, his brain felt like it was short-circuiting.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Momonga gazed at her as she leaned in close to him. A faint but wonderful scent tickled his nostrils which sent his brain into overdrive. _'There_ _shouldn't_ _be any sense of smell in the game, my tactile sense are also responding as if I was in the real world something is really wrong here.'_ He thought as he tried to pull up a menu once again.

"The GM call function isn't working..." He muttered out loud as he cursed the developers of Yggdrasil.

Albedo frowned and got on one knee. "This GM call magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension, please forgive me for being unable to assist you Lord Momonga."

' _We are having a conversation...this_ _isn't_ _possible.'_ Momonga thought as he watched Albedo's features and mouth move as she spoke. Yggdrasil didn't allow NPCs to speak all that much, there were default voice lines that one could use that allow NPCs to scream in pain or make combat noises. Some people might go overboard and voice lines for them but the function was complicated and used up a great deal of data space.

"I forgive you Albedo." Momonga responded much to the woman's delight. He found himself wanting to see the boundaries of the NPCs and what they were capable of. His gaze drifted to Sebas and the Pleiades who were still kneeling before the throne.

"Sebas!" Momonga shouted grabbing the attention of the butler of steel. Sebas looked up, his expression earnest but serious. His face was as realistic as Albedo's which meant this wasn't the case of one NPC acting realistically. In Yggdrasil the orders one could give an NPC were fairly simple, follow, go there, tank, heal etc. But what were they capable of now? "Leave the Tomb and check the surrounding area within a half-mile radius. If there are any intelligent life-forms, negotiate to bring them here on amicable terms. Take the Pleiades with you but try to avoid combat."

"It will be done, my Lord." Sebas got up and walked out of the throne room with the Pleiades following him.

"Albedo…come over here for a second." With the others gone Momonga felt more confident about experimenting with his current situation to try and figure out what was going on.

"Sure thing Lord Momonga." Albedo practically hopped over towards him like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Two forms." Momonga said as he felt his features change as he resumed a human form. His emotions also felt more sporadic but he quickly reigned them in. He removed his armored gauntlet from his right hand and looked at Albedo.

"Give me your hand for a second."

Albedo offered her hand to him and he gently grabbed her wrist. He could feel her warmth and even her pulse. He could also feel the heat rising to his cheeks due to the fact he was touching a woman, even if she was an NPC. _'No NPC should have a pulse, and I_ _shouldn't_ _be feeling the warmth...this_ _isn't_ _right...'_

There could only be two explanations for his current situation. Either the developers released a huge patch that somehow trapped him in a hyper-realistic Yggdrasil II, or Yggdrasil had become reality somehow.

Both of those ideas were crazy. Technology that could make him feel these sorts of things was expensive, neither Yggdrasil or his gaming setup were made to allow these kinds of sensations. Also trapping someone in a game with no way to log out was highly illegal, the few cases where it had happened in the past had resulted in massive lawsuits and new legislation that imposed steep penalties on companies that did those sorts of things. Technically speaking forcible, non-consensual participation in a game was viewed as kidnapping by the law, and the inability to log out was forceful confinement. No company would ever risk such things.

The other explanation was also crazy but it was looking less crazy with every passing minute of realism he was experiencing.

' _One more test.'_ Momonga thought as his gaze shifted to Albedo's ample chest. R rated actions were strictly forbidden in Yggdrasil, even some PG-13 actions were forbidden. The game could impose small twenty four hour bans on minor offenses such as touching an NPC inappropriately while touching another player inappropriately could result in a permanent ban. _'Come to think of it Peroroncino got quite a few twenty-four-hour bans, screwed up the_ _ranged_ _dps on a few raid nights because of it...'_

Albedo had been silent during this entire ordeal, her face beet red. Momonga looked up into her eyes and saw them burning with desire.

' _I have to do this...for_ _science._ _'_ Momonga gulped as he spoke his next words. "Albedo...Can I touch your ch-chest?"

The atmosphere froze solid as if winter had arrived in the throne room. After those words left his lips Momonga felt like he would die of embarrassment. He had no experience with women but even he knew that wasn't something you say to lady whether she was real or an NPC.

"You don't mind...do you?"

Utter failure.

' _You blew it you stupid noob!'_ Momonga chided himself internally, he felt like he would cringe himself out of existence in that very moment.

"Of course not, touch me as much as you wish!" Albedo declared as she puffed her chest out in a provocative way.

Momonga felt himself heating up and he couldn't help but feel a bit aroused by the situation. He placed his gauntlet back on his hand before reaching out to touch Albedo's chest, if he used his bare hand he might actually pass out from over stimulation.

His hand met Albedo's chest and he squeezed gently causing Albedo to let out a lustful moan. Such an act in-game would cause a GM to appear nearly instantaneously to view the situation and determine what punishment a player would face or if it was just a casual accident. He allowed himself to grope her for several seconds, trying his best to avoid a nosebleed as Albedo moaned under his touch. Once he was certain no GM was going to show up he released her breast.

Reality hit him like a ton of bricks…

"This is real." He muttered out loud, that realization made him forget about his embarrassment and arousal in regards to Albedo. A million thoughts began running through his head. _'Oh God, what am I going to do? Is my real body dead or will it starve to death? I have work on_ _Monday._ _..will my boss or coworkers check up on me? Will my body survive until then?'_

"Yes, this is really happening my lord." Albedo declared, bring Momonga out of his internal conflict. "My first time...Would you like to take me right here or would you prefer to take me to your quarters? I can take off my clothes unless you would prefer to rip them off of my body."

"Now is not the time for that." Momonga said as he tried to calm down the lustful demon.

Albedo's demeanor changed instantly as she bowed before her ruler. "Please forgive me, my Lord! I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

"I forgive you completely Albedo." Momonga replied much to Albedo's glee. Despite all the evidence showing that this was all real he still felt like he needed to test one more thing. Something that would determine if this was real.

' _I could try eating.'_ Things like taste and smell were altogether banned from games such as this, not to mention the technology for such things wasn't available to the general public. Only the super-rich could afford such luxuries. Yggdrasil had a system for eating but it was for the sake of restoring lost HP or giving beneficial buffs to the player.

' _If only there was a way I could access my inventory.'_ As if sensing his thoughts a small black portal appeared in front of him just like it would in game. He reached inside and imagined what he wanted and sure enough, he pulled out some mana-enriched bread. It was a simple food that someone with the cooking profession could make, it was fairly cheap and gave some decent buffs making it the perfect food for grinding mobs. One only needed high-quality food for dungeon clearing.

"Lord Momonga if you are hungry I could have the chef and sous chef prepare you a meal." Albedo said as she watched Momonga prepare to eat the bread.

"Its fine Albedo, I'm not all that hungry, this is just a snack." He brought the food up to his lips and took a bite.

It was delicious.

He wasn't the best judge of food since his meals were tubes of nutrient paste on the best of days. However, the bread in front of him tasted so real and so flaky he couldn't help but think it delicious. He quickly devoured it and had to resist grabbing more food out of his inventory. Instead, he focused on the fact that his ability to taste and feel food slide down his throat and into his stomach was the final proof that everything around him was real.

Momonga stood up and turned to Albedo. Now that he knew that all of this was real he needed to test everything. He needed to check his magic, items, weapons, and see how the other guardians were affected by the world becoming real. He was also curious about the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazerick but he would wait until Sebas returned.

"Summon all the Floor Guardians with the exception of Gargantua and Victim and have them meet me in the fighting arena on the sixth floor in an hour. I will alert Aura and Mare myself so there is no need to contact them."

"Of course, I will see to it personally my Lord. Although if this something concerning all floors perhaps it would be best if Victim sent a subordinate in his stead, perhaps Lady Avacyn?"

"Avacyn..." Momonga didn't often think about the NPCs he had created with the aid of his friends. Pandora's Actor was the only guardian he saw on a regular basis since he had to deposit his daily earnings from farming in the treasury. _'Pandora's actor in the treasury, A_ _vacyn_ _, Tathamet, and Ungolia on the eighth floor...then theirs Mairon who serves under Shalltear on the first three floors.'_

Pandora's actor was the only NPC Momonga could claim to be entirely his own. Most guild members loved to create NPCs to embody their hobbies or passions such as Tabula making Albedo, Nigredo, and Rubedo to be the embodiment of his favorite hobbies. The only thing Momonga ever felt passionate about was the members of his guild. Momonga made Pandora's actor as a living love letter to his guildmates, which is why Pandora's actor had the ability to shift into all forty-one members of Ainz Ooal Gown and use their abilities, albeit at eighty percent power.

After creating Pandora's actor he made the remaining four NPCs with his friends help. He had created Avacyn with Touch Me, Tathamet with Amanomahitotsu, Ungolia he created with Ulbert, and Mairon was a joint effort between him and Tabula.

Even with him sharing the creation of NPCs with his guildmates he had still felt guilty about hogging so many of their guild bases levels so one day after getting a large bonus at work he bought back five hundred levels of data for the guild base using Yggdrasil micro-transactions. His guildmates had logged on one day and found an additional five hundred levels of data for their base.

They all knew it was Momonga who had about back those five hundred levels, but they decided to drop the subject since they didn't want to argue with their stubborn guild master.

"No, its fine, just have Victim informed about what's going on later." Momonga replied simply. "The meeting will mostly depend on what Sebas finds out about our current surroundings."

"As you say, my Lord, I shall inform the other floor guardians." Albedo bowed and quickly left the room to fulfill her new assignment.

Once she was gone Momonga put his head in his hands. Left alone in the throne room he came to terms with what had just happened.

"Okay...everything in Nazerick is now real and the NPCs are alive." Momonga said out loud as he stood up from his throne. "Might as well get to testing my magic in the combat arena."

He stood up and looked at his fingers. In Yggdrasil, you were only allowed two rings by default, one on each hand. However by doing a few micro-transactions, you could buy the ability to put a ring on each finger, a must have if you took combat seriously.

' _Yggdrasil could really be pay-to-win, at least the game itself was free...'_ Momonga thought as his eyes focused onto one ring in particular. The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown allowed one to teleport anywhere in the Great Tomb of Nazerick. The only exceptions were individual bedrooms and the Throne Room.

Momonga exhaled deeply. He looked at the Ring, usually in the game an icon would appear that would allow him to use it, however, he simply felt like he could use it. He closed his eyes and willed himself to the sixth-floor Amphitheater.

When he opened them he was standing in the amphitheater, surrounded by the stone walls of one of its entrances.

"Wow, it really worked." He looked at the ring with wonder. "Man, if I had something like this back on earth commuting to work would have been easy." He would have saved a lot of time and money, not to mention he wouldn't have had to wear protective goggles or a ventilation mask to hide from earths pollution.

Momonga shook those thoughts from his head and focused on the situation at hand. He was in the entrance to the main amphitheater, a dimly lit passage made out of stone. At the end of the passage was a gate with metal bars which opened up to the main arena.

He walked towards the gate which opened up like a set of automatic doors. His nostrils became aware of a permeating scent, the scent of earth. Momonga now knew what a forest smelled like. He walked into the arena until he was in the center. The coliseum that he and his friends built was glorious beyond description. Yamaiko had taken charge of the design and based it on the Coliseum in Rome during the imperial period. Momonga had never seen the coliseums on earth but he knew that the one they created here surpassed it.

He looked around at the various seat, more than could be counted. In truth there was no reason to make so much seating, it was a huge waste of resources and took him and his friends months to farm the materials and even longer to construct the Coliseum.

Yet it had all been worth it.

"If only you could all be here now." Momonga muttered as he gazed at the Coliseum and the night sky above him. Being underground the sky above him was artificial. However, it was made with a lot of data so it was very realistic with a natural day and night cycle and constellations.

This place was meant to be a place where enemy raiders would converge. This was the place where all raiders ended their raids on Nazerick. The only raid to ever get past this point was was a 2,000 person raid which had made it all the way to the eighth floor. Momonga remembered him and his friends sitting in the VIP seats and watching as would-be raiders were slaughtered by the NPCs and mercenary monsters they summoned.

"Good times..." He looked around for the dark elf twins who were supposed to be the guardians of this place. Suddenly Momonga felt someone looking at him and gazed towards the VIP box.

"Hold it right there!" A female voice called out as two small forms jumped from the VIP box. A jump from that height was the equivalent to a drop from a six-story building, the figures made a feather-light landing with one of them even doing a flip mid-air. The acrobatic feat wasn't due to magic but rather physical technique.

The two figures were Aura and Mare, two dark elf twins that Bukubukuchagama had created. With golden hair and dark skin as well as hetero-chromatic eyes they were the picture of childhood innocence.

Aura pointed at Momonga in a dramatic fashion. "Who are you and why are you here? If you're of Nazerick state your business and who your Overseer is. If your another raider come to plunder this holy land then prepare to fight!"

"Y-yeah..what s-she said." Mare muttered in agreement.

"Do you not recognize me?" Momonga looked himself over and had to resist face-palming. He had only ever used his human form a handful of times, There was no real reason for assuming the form outside of role-playing purposes. While he had the same armor on as his angelic form his human face really did look quite different.

With a mental command Momonga instantly began changing shape, his human features dissipated and his two wings sprouted from his back. Unlike last time he was prepared for this and managed to balance himself easily. 'Looks like I'm getting used to this body of mine.' He thought as he flapped his wings a few times experimentally. Aside from the wings his angelic body felt identical to his human form, he reached up and felt his face and sure enough, he had a mouth, nose, and ears. He would need to experiment with his angelic body later.

Once again he felt a sense of calm permeating himself. Ever since coming to terms with the fact that the world he was in was real he had been fairly calm but now all the doubts and worries washed away.

' _Is it because my angelic body has different functions to my human once?'_ He shook those thoughts aside and instead focused on the two young elves across from him, both of whom gazed at him with utter shock.

Upon seeing their Master both Aura and Mare got onto one knee and kneeled before him.

"Please forgive us Lord Momonga!" Aura pleaded as she gazed at the ground. "We didn't recognize you and therefore failed to show the respect a supreme being such as yourself deserves."

"F-forgive us..." Mare agreed in a timid voice and he gazed at the ground.

"There is nothing to forgive, now rise up both of you." Momonga said in as nice a voice as he could manage. He had never really dealt with children before and he was trying to sound friendly. "You only did your job of ensuring that this floor was secure. If anything I am pleased by your attentiveness."

Seeing that their Lord was happy with them they both got up and adopted a more friendly and relaxed attitude as they walked over to Momonga.

"I would like the two of you to help me with something." His gaze shifted to the scythe, the guilds weapon. He needed to test its capabilities along with his own. It wouldn't be good to not be able to use magic.

"Is that the Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown?" Aura asked with wonder evident in her voice as her blue and green eyes gazed at the guild weapon with reverence.

"It's beautiful." Mare agreed as he gazed upon the scythe as if it was a holy artifact.

"Indeed. Crafted by the past members of this guild this weapon is a testament to their power. The weapon is made from a blend of every single type of prismatic ore melted together and forged by the guilds smiths. The nine jewels that adorn its head are each a God level artifact taken from the ultimate world boss of each of the nine realms. Its blade-" Momonga went intro great detail about the scythe embracing his inner nerd and the pride he felt at holding a weapon that his friends had put so much effort into creating.

After his explanation, he looked at the two of them and smiled.

"How would you like me to test it out? I'm having the guardians assemble here soon for a meeting so we have some time to kill."

Over the next half hour, Momonga tested his magic and was amazed by the results. In Yggdrasil, you needed to use a manually select each spell to cast it and more advanced players needed macros but now He simply needed to focus on the spell he wanted to cast and he could cast it. It was the type of control he had always dreamed of while playing the game. He could simply feel his own MP and attack range...it was truly magical.

He summoned numerous monsters and found he shared a mental connection with them and could command them quite easily. He had Aura and Mare spar with them so he could better understand how Yggdrasil's combat system now functioned in this world. Whether friendly fire was enabled, how buffs and debuffs worked, he soon found out everything he wanted to know.

Afterward, he had Aura and Mare spar with a summon from his scythe, a primal fire elemental. He watched the two of them spar with the creature. As level 100 NPCs Aura and Mare could have fun fighting the creature while not risking injury to themselves. Still, Momonga made sure to be ready to desummon the monster in case things went awry.

While the two were fighting he decided to try out his message spell. He couldn't connect to a GM or an administrator but he was still curious if the spell could connect to anyone else.

' _Is there something you need Lord Momonga?'_ The voice of Sebas asked cordially.

' _It connected?'_ Momonga thought in surprise. It looked like message worked in this new Yggdrasil. ' _How is your mission going?'_

' _There appears to be a slight problem.'_

' _What is it Sebas? Are there hostiles from the swamps and bogs coming our way?'_ Nazerick was located in one of the deepest and most dangerous parts of Helheim, a swamp filled with powerful mobs of monsters. One couldn't even locate Nazerick unless they were on foot since the dungeon was cloaked by aerial surveillance like many dungeons were. Not to mention the numerous status effects the poisonous bogs caused.

If Yggdrasil had become real then the hostile monsters surrounding Nazerick could be a real problem.

' _That's just it Lord Momonga. Nazerick is no longer located in the swamps of Helheim. We are on a large grassy plain. All I can see are endless grasslands as far as one can see, there aren't even any man-made structures.'_

' _Very well. Have the Pleiades guard the entrance to the tomb along with undead from the first level of Nazerick. I've assembled all the guardians to the sixth-floor amphitheater, come here as soon as you can and we will decide what our next move will be.'_

' _Understood my Lord.'_

Momonga turned his attention back to the twins as they finished off the primal fire elemental. The two ran back to him with looks of excitement and happiness on their faces as if they'd just had fun at a theme park. Although he noted both seemed to have sweat a great deal.

"That was so much fun!" Aura declared happily.

'I-It really was f-fun Lord M-Momonga."

"I'm glad you both had fun, however, it seems you both look like you've overheated a bit." He opened up his item box and pulled out an item known as Bottomless Pitcher of Water. The game had a hunger and thirst mechanic so a bottomless pitcher of water was a huge quality of life upgrade. He would often use it to rehydrate his character and his mounts.

The pitcher was made out of a beautiful transparent material just like it had been in the game, although he noted that the pitcher had water condensation outside of it in the form of little droplets, indicating how cold and refreshing the water was. Those graphical features hadn't been present in the game. After finishing his observations of the pitcher he pulled out three glasses and offered two of them to Aura and Mare.

"Here, you don't want to get dehydrated."

"Wow, thank you Lord Momonga." Aura cheerfully accepted the glass while her brother took his with a 'thank you' so quiet Momonga barely heard it.

Momonga took his own glass and held it up in front of him, curious if this body of his could even drink. In the game, angels could eat and drink to regain health and get buffs. Although it was noted in the Yggdrasil lore that technically Angels simply absorbed energy from the universe in order to survive. He was curious which would win out, lore or game mechanics.

In his angelic form, he had a face and mouth so he should be able to drink the water in front of him. He brought the glass to his lips and drank, sure enough, he could feel the cold water going down his throat and into his stomach.

' _I really need to test out this new body when I'm alone and see what's going on with it.'_ He thought as he finished his glass of water. He took the glasses from Aura and mare and returned them to his item box along with the pitcher.

Suddenly the sound of a gate opening drew all their attention to a magical gate in the center of the arena. Out of it stepped a young woman with silver hair and red eyes.

Momonga knew who it was instantly. Aside from Pandora's actor the NPCs he had the most interaction with was Shalltear Bloodfallen and Mairon as both were level 100 NPCs who defended the tomb against invaders on the first three floors. By the time his guild members had quit the game Yggdrasil itself was falling in popularity so they were never raided again, however that didn't stop lone wanderers from trying to invade the tomb for easy loot. It often fell to Momonga, Shalltear, and Mairon to repel the lone invaders.

Momonga watched as one guardian after another appeared. As he watched them he couldn't help but wonder what he would do now. If the game was now real then the guardians should be loyal to him, however, would they be disloyal and rebel if they didn't like him? He watched the guardians make small-talk with each other as they awaited the return of Sebas and he knew that they were real judging by their interactions with one another.

Shalltear, Albedo, Demiurge, Cocytus, as well as Aura and Mare. The only two who weren't here were Victim and Gargantua. Victim was too valuable to take away from the eighth floor when all the other guardians were here and Gargantua wasn't one for talking since it was a mindless golem.

' _If this is real should I even try to return to earth?'_ He wondered. He had no friends beyond acquiescence at work, his friends had quit Yggdrasil and were so busy with their lives they barely had time for him, and he had no family ever since his parents had died.

Momonga was broken from his musings by Shalltear approaching him and bowing before him.

"Greetings my Master, the sole being that I cannot conquer." Shalltear said as she licked her lips, her red tongue sticking out among her otherwise pale skin. "You're as beautiful and perfect as ever my Master..."

' _Wait...what?'_ Momonga thought as he looked at Shalltear. He had never had a woman hit on him before so this was a new experience. The only woman in his life was his work colleagues who he retained a somewhat friendly but very professional relationship with, and the girl down at his local convenience store who hated him so much she dropped change into his hand to avoid making skin contact with him.

"Its good to see you as well Shalltear, Its good to see all of you." He turned to the rest of the Guardians in an attempt to make the atmosphere with Shalltear less awkward. "I've gathered you here today to apprise you of our current situation, Sebas should be along shortly to give us an update. Sure enough a few seconds later Sebas entered the amphitheater, after bowing to Momonga he began updating the Guardians of their current whereabouts.

"As I told Lord Momonga we are currently located on a grassy plain. The swamps of Helheim are gone and there doesn't seem to be anything intelligent in the immediate area. The only forms of life I encountered were insects and small animals such as rabbits. "

"That is unfortunate." Momonga said as he began thinking. If this was a new world the first thing they needed to do was secure their location. "The swamps of Helheim were extremely unpleasant but also gave the Tomb a natural defense. Albedo and Demiurge, I will entrust the two of you with reinforcing Nazerick's defenses and strengthening our information gathering. I want to know more about this world we've been transported to. Whether it be another of the Nine Realms of a new world entirely."

"Yes Lord Momonga." Albedo and Demiurge agreed in unison.

"My Lord." Demiurge spoke up. "I would like permission to use winged units to scout the area. Avacyn's Angels would be extremely useful. Also for ground patrols using Mairon's subordinates might be useful since the Wraith knights are excellent mounted units, although it might be best to hold the Four Horsemen in Nazerick for defensive purposes."

"Permission granted." Momonga turned to Mare. "Mare would it be possible to conceal Nazerick?"

"It would be difficult if we use only magic, however by covering the walls with dirt and vegetation we could make Nazerick appear as a hill."

Albedo turned to Mare with an angry glint in her eyes. "You would suggest covering the walls of sacred Nazerick with dirt and moss?"

"Albedo don't make needless remarks." Momonga ordered.

"Yes, forgive me Lord."

"Cover the wall of Nazerick with dirt and make it appear as a hill." Momonga ordered. "Also be sure to use magic to grow vegetation upon the dirt to make us match with the surroundings. Also if this truly is a grassy plain then creating several dummy hills around the area would also be a good idea. A lone hill on an otherwise flat plain might seem suspicious otherwise. We will use illusions to cover up anything that the hills cant."

"It will be done."

"If this truly is a New World I want everyone on alert until we figure out what's going on." Momonga looked at each of the Guardians and considered his next words. "Before I have you leave to accomplish your task I have one question for each of you. First, Shalltear: What kind of person do you see me as?"

"A concentration of beauty. You're the most beautiful person in all the nine realms and any worlds beyond. You embody all that is alive and all that is death, perfectly balanced into a single flawless form."

"Cocytus?"

"You. Are. Strength. Personified. A. Leader. That. Is. Fit. To. Rule. All."

"Aura?"

"Merciful and exceedingly considerate to those you rule."

"Mare?"

"I think you're s-super nice."

"Demiurge?"

"You are wise in judgment and possess unfathomable wisdom which you exercise in your rule."

"Sebas?"

"You're the Leader of the Supreme Beings, and the merciful one who stayed with us when all others had left."

"Last but not least Albedo."

"You are the ruler of the Supreme Beings and our exalted master, as well as the man I love."

"I see. I understand all of your thoughts. I'm entrusting you to fulfill the job roles my friends had. Strive to be ever loyal." Momonga teleported away as the Guardians bowed humbly before him again.

Momonga appeared outside the Throne Room and began making his way to his personal chambers. Although there was no real point to it he and his friends had made numerous rooms for their avatars to stay in while. After a few minutes, he arrived in his room let out a deep breath.

"Why do they all think so highly of me?" He wondered out loud. "How much do they know? Were they aware that they were programs and that Yggdrasil was a game? How do they perceive their life before all of this?

Worst of all what if he didn't live up to their expectations? They all thought so much of him, especially Albedo who was madly in love with him.

"What should I do about Albedo? I'll never be able to face Tabula again…."

* * *

"Three days." Momonga muttered as he stood in front of a mirror in his bedroom. It had been three days since he was transported to this new world from his video game and he had spent most of those three days touring Nazerick and getting used to this new body of his.

Currently, he was naked in his angelic form and observing himself in the mirror. In Yggdrasil Lore angels took many forms, however, the highest angels in the celestial order had obscured forms since they were embodiments of Light and sound from the Light-song. Despite being made out of light his form was like looking at a shadow person. His skin and everything about him looked like darkness that was solidified to a humanoid form, he had glowing blue eyes but otherwise, all his features appeared to be made from darkness.

He also studied his body's functions. His angelic form didn't require food or water but could consume them for pleasure. He also didn't need to use the bathroom anymore, he simply assumed that his angelic body absorbed all the energy from food and drink and dropped the subject, though he did still have a penis and found it was fully functional. He did require sleep albeit much less, he was able to function for an entire day on nothing more than a power nap.

There wasn't much to say about his human form aside from the fact that it functioned as a human would. He needed to eat, drink, and sleep like an average human. He even had to use the bathroom if he stayed in his human form long enough. He actually became rather fond of his human form and would spend his free time in it as much as possible.

He even began to like its appearance, although he wished he looked more manly.

"Who was it that Bukubukuchagama said she used as an inspiration for my design? I think it was Sephiroth..." He knew it was a character from an ancient Final Fantasy game but he couldn't remember the specifics. He also knew the Yggdrasil devs were inspired by Sephiroth since the final angelic bosses in one of the dungeons were the Ten Archangels of Sephira. One of his guildmates had even named Victims home on the eighth floor _Sephiroth_.

The only thing he wished to change was his silver hair, Bukubukuchagama said silver was a good color for him since it would match the grey smoke of his blue ethereal wings, however, he didn't much care for it. His hair was also extremely long going below his shoulders and onto his back a bit. In real life, he kept his hair short and neat so he really wasn't used to having so much long hair.

Nazerick technically had stores, a nail salon, a bar, and even a hair salon. However, the person who cut hair was Neuronist Painkill, the Nazerick torturer. He had made it a point to meet with her at one point and while he found her appearance nightmarish she was actually rather pleasant despite her tendency to talk so damn much. In the end, he didn't want his hair put in the hands of someone like her and the thought of her creepy hands and tentacles touching his hair terrified him. So, in the end, he decided to just deal with his long hair.

"At least I'm kind of handsome in a pretty boy way. I looked pretty average back on earth." He grabbed a black silk robe from a nearby chair and put it over himself. The feeling of silk with a high thread count made him relax. Ever since coming to this world he was treated like a king by the NPCs. His quarters were so luxurious they honestly made him uncomfortable. While he enjoyed taking actual baths in the Nazerick bathhouse and sleeping in an extravagantly comfortable bed he found the lavishness of the decoration in his room rather overwhelming.

However staying indoor had made him rather stir crazy. Even the vastness of the sixth floor had lost its luster. He needed some fresh air and a chance to stretch his legs. He took off his silk robe and adorned himself in his god-tier armor and walked out of his room. Upon exiting his room he saw Narberal Gamma who he had dismissed earlier while he changed his clothes.

The Pleiades battle maid bowed. "Lord Momonga what is it you require?"

"I'm going outside for a bit." He answered simply.

"Please let me gather together an armed escort."

"That won't be necessary." He cursed the fact that his ring didn't allow teleportation in guild bedrooms, otherwise he could have teleported straight to the entrance.

"Please reconsider, if you were to come under attack we wouldn't be able to shield you from harm."

She made perfect sense but after days of being attended to constantly all he wanted was some time alone outside of his bedroom. "Your loyalty pleases me but this is something I must do alone, that's my final decision."

Narberal's face was like stone but he could tell she wasn't happy with his choice, regardless she bowed obediently.

Momonga walked until he reached an area his ring could work and immediately teleported to the first of Nazerick's floors. The Mausoleum was built like a tomb with numerous graves and sarcophagi which held numerous traps and undead monsters that would attack enemy players. He walked along the stone pathways until he came face to face with three monsters.

The Demon Lord of Wrath, Envy, and Avarice. They were powerful creatures summoned with special mercenary contracts, each was between level 70 and 80. Upon seeing Momonga each of these great demons got onto one knee and bowed before their master.

"Lord Momonga?" Demiurge called out from behind the three demons as he bowed before his mater. "What brings you here, and without an escort?"

Momonga had been caught red-handed, however after days of being surrounded by an entourage he didn't care anymore, he wanted some time away from Nazerick. "I needed some fresh air and I wished to gaze upon this New World with my own eyes. I've been reading your reports but reading about something and seeing something are two different things."

"I see, as expected of a wise leader." Demiurge agreed. "However I must insist on an escort for you."

"It was my understanding that the area surrounding Nazerick has been secure within a two-kilometer radius." Momonga answered simply. "I trust that you have all made the area secure enough for me to wander, I promise not to stray out of the secured area."

"I'm pleased and honored that you trust in our ability to secure Nazerick...regardless I must insist you have an escort. Even if theirs the smallest chance of harm coming to you we must be there to act as your shields."

Momonga had to resist losing his temper. "Very well, I will allow you alone to escort me."

An elegant smile played across Demiurge's face. "I appreciate you granting my selfish request Lord Momonga."

They said nothing else as they left the tomb, Momonga stepped out into the open air of the outside world and felt his breath escape him.

Back In Yggdrasil Nazerick was located in Helheim, one of the nine realms. It was a land that was eternally dark and cold and shrouded in a perpetual night which made for dismal scenery.

But here was different.

Gazing up at the stars, he sighed in amazement and shook his head several times as if he couldn't believe it. The sky before him was absolutely perfect, so clear he felt he could see every star in the night sky. That meant the sky here wasn't polluted like the earth was, there would be no need for breathing masks here.

Momonga shifted into his angelic form, he felt his wings sprout from his back and he gave them a good flap. Next thing he knew he was airborne.

He had flown a few times in Nazerick but he was fairly restricted inside the Tomb, even on the larger floors. But out here in the open, he could fly as far as he wanted. He tested his speed and maneuverability and found he could maneuver his wings extremely well. Flying was as easy to grasp as running.

Eventually, he felt he had ascended enough and found himself hovering in the night sky. He gazed at the sky and the world below him.

Momonga sighed as he spoke. "I wonder what Blue Planet would say if he could see this..." He remembered his old friend, the romanticist who loved nature above all things. Blue Planet had started playing Yggdrasil to experience nature in the virtual world since it was impossible to experience on the polluted earth. Blue Planet had designed the night sky on the sixth level along with most of the forests and vegetation.

Momonga was broken from his thoughts by the sound of wings to his side. He turned and saw Demiurge's who had changed into a more frog-like form with wings on his back. Demiurge had ten points in the job class shape-shifter so it was easy for him to turn into numerous useful forms.

"Being able to see an entire world with nothing but the light of the moon and the stars in the sky...this world glows like jewels in a treasure box."

"Perhaps it is a box of jewels. This world must be beautiful because it contains jewels for you to adorn yourself with Lord Momonga." Demiurge answered with what seemed like flattery.

"Perhaps you're right." Momonga answered Demiurge's reasoning made as much sense as anything else that had happened so far. "Still claiming a box of jewels for myself seems greedy. The Great Tomb of Nazerick, my friends and all their creations should be adorned as well." The guild had never been about selfishness, unlike most guilds which were torn apart by the desire for loot. Ainz Ooal Gown was different, loot had always been shared and greed was looked down upon.

"That's an attractive and selfless idea my Lord. You need but say the word and Nazerick's armies would claim this world for you without hesitation."

Momonga chuckled softly at the melodrama, it seemed as if Demiurge had taken after his creator. Ulbert always was one for dramatics.

"We can't be certain that we are the only ones here, perhaps this worlds denizens are stronger than us, we must proceed carefully...but taking over an entire world does sound like fun. It was also the dream of Ainz Ooal Gown to conquer one of the nine realms in Yggdrasil. Perhaps I can make that dream a reality in this world." He turned to Demiurge. "Still there is something more important to do..."

"Might I ask what troubles you Lord Momonga?" Demiurge asked curiously.

"Hmmm...My main goal should be to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown throughout this world." Over a dozen of his friends had appeared to wish him one last farewell before logging out one last time, perhaps there was a chance some of them were stuck here as well. At the very least Tabula and Herohero could have been trapped in this new world.

"Conquering this world would spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown faster than anything Lord Momonga."

"Perhaps..." Momonga gazed at this beautiful world before him and closed his eyes.

' _Still...what's the point of holding the world in your hands if theirs no one around to show it off to?'_

* * *

Momonga sat in his main office gazing at a mirror three feet in diameter. Rather than showing his reflection the mirror showed the grassy plains that surrounded Nazerick.

Momonga lifted a hand and swiped the mirror to the right and sure enough, the image moved to the right.

The Item was a mirror of remote viewing. Since it would show a specified location it was an item useful for pvp since one could spy on enemy players. In Yggdrasil, it had limited uses but in this New World, it seemed to have no real limitations on distance. He used it to scan the surrounding areas but he couldn't find any signs of sentient life. He saw wild animals such as rabbits and the occasional deer but otherwise, he saw nothing of note.

To his side Sebas was watching him, like any good butler he was waiting on Momonga should he need anything. However, Momonga couldn't help but find being waited on a bit weird.

"Sebas could you please bring me a snack and drink? I get the feeling I'll be at this for awhile." Currently, he was in his angelic form and thus felt no hunger or thirst but he still enjoyed the taste of food and the feeling of cool liquid going down his throat. It helped him focus and broke up the tedium of using the mirror.

"Of course my Lord, is there anything, in particular, you are craving?"

"Anything that would be easy to eat while I work, perhaps a snack platter. As for the drink something cool and refreshing like cola."

"I'll see what the chefs have available."

An hour later Momonga was eating a snack while viewing the mirror when he finally stumbled upon the first sign of intelligent life since he entered the New World. Specifically, it was numerous wheat fields laid out in such a way that it was obvious they weren't wild wheat but were rather being cultivated.

Eventually, he found a village, the word pastoral came to mind when looking at it, it seemed like the denizens of this world weren't terribly advanced. Either that or this was a very poor region without technology. The buildings were simple but seemed well made. Most were wood with an occasional stone one. As he zoomed in he saw something was off. People were running around and going from one building to another.

"What's going on? Is this some sort of festival?" Momonga asked as he zoomed in.

"No, that's not it my Lord..." Sebas moved in from the side to view the mirror, his steely voice matched his piercing gaze as he watched the mirror.

Knights in full plate were brandishing swords at simple villagers who were fleeing for their lives.

It was a massacre.

Villagers were falling one by one as Knights cut them down, men, women, and children were being killed indiscriminately.

Momonga felt angry.

 _'What's wrong with me? I would have probably would have fainted at the sight of blood in the real world. Instead, when I watch this I don't feel fear or disgust...only anger at the unfairness of it all.'_ Momonga wasn't a naive fool, he had lived in a cruel world. Earth was a dog eat dog world run by mega-corporations where the rich got richer and the poor were trampled upon the same way the knights were trampling the villagers.

Momonga watched as one man, in particular, was cruelly beaten and cut by the knights. He was an older man and as he lay dying Momonga managed to hear some of the words the man uttered in his last breaths.

' _Please...my daughters...'_

Momonga felt like he had been stabbed in the heart with a shard of ice. He recalled his own childhood, his father had passed away when he was young to the point where he only had a few foggy memories about the man. His Mother, however, died shortly after he graduated from elementary school. In order to support both of them and pay for his education, his mother had been working double shifts at a factory all the while trying to take care of him.

One morning when she should have been resting she got up early to make him his favorite meal. She collapsed in the kitchen right before him, her heart had given out. He recalled running up to her side as she breathed her last breath. He could still remember her last words.

" _Satoru...my son..."_

Momonga shook that memory from his mind. His mother had been dead for years. Her ashes kept in an urn next to his fathers in the living room of his apartment.

He looked back at the screen and saw two young girls running from a couple of knights, no doubt the man's daughters. The older one was assisting the younger one as they tried to flee into the woods.

"What will you do Lord Momonga?" Sebas asked curiously, breaking Momonga from his thoughts.

"I don't like running into a situation without knowing all the facts. This could be a war between two nations and getting involved could endanger Nazerick." He knew the smart thing to do would be to ignore this situation, but seeing so many innocents slaughtered infuriated him. "Hmm, If it were two armies I could ignore it but such a slaughter is hardly fair..." He looked a Sebas and couldn't help but be reminded of Touch Me, his old friend would have gone to help without hesitation.

Momonga got up from his chair and grabbed the Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown which had been hovering by his side.

"Are you going to help them Lord Momonga?" Sebas asked as he watched his master who was checking over his equipment.

"Yes, saving someone who is in trouble is common sense." Momonga responded as he readied himself for battle. "Isn't that what Touch Me would say?"

The Butlers usually steely demeanor shattered for a second and he allowed a smile to adorn his face. "You are most right Lord Momonga, that's exactly what my creator would say in this situation. However I beg that you wait so that I can assemble an escort for you, we do not know the enemies strength."

"Not an option, every second wasted more of them are slaughtered. Go find Albedo and have her meet me at the village, be sure she is ready for combat. Also, have troops trained in stealth follow in after us."

"Then allow me to escort you, my Lord. I am a capable combatant."

"No." Momonga answered firmly. "I need you to relay my orders and bring the security level of Nazerick to maximum. Don't worry Sebas, I can always flee with teleportation magic should the worst come to pass."

He lifted his scythe in front of him.

"Gate!"

Momonga traveled by way of the most reliable teleportation spell in Yggdrasil. His view changed and he found himself standing in a small clearing within a forest. He saw the two girls he had been watching earlier. The older one, the elder sister had shoulder-length hair in a braid. Fear had drained the blood from her healthy tanned skin. Her eyes brimmed with tears and blood flowed down from an open wound in her back where a blade had cut her. The younger sister held onto her older sister as her body trembled in fear.

Momonga looked coolly at the knight standing before him. The knight's blade was red with blood, no doubt he was the one who had cut the elder sister. The Knight stood still as he gazed at Momonga, no doubt he had been thrown off by Momonga teleporting in.

Momonga had lived a non-violent life, aside from video game violence he never so much as hurt a fly. Yet for the first time in his life, he felt the urge to fight and he felt no fear, only anger. He flapped his wings as he activated one of his passive-use abilities.

Fear Aura

His Job skills in Enochian Mage allowed him to use up to three different types of auras which could debuff enemies or buff and heal allies. He chose a fear aura which on top of causing fear in enemies debuffed them and made them more vulnerable to certain types of magic.

With his preparations complete he lifted his free hand, stretched it out, and promptly cast a spell.

"Drain Soul."

The spell he used was one of his favorites, a powerful ninth tier spell meant to cause massive damage or instant death if the targets resistances were low enough.

He watched in amazement as the soul of the Knight was sucked from his body and was dragged to Momonga's outstretched hand. The Knights body crumbled yet his souls flew across the ground as its humanoid form grasped at the earth as it tried to resist being pulled towards Momonga. The souls fighting was futile and soon it arrived in his outstretched hand where it took the form of a small grey gem.

This jewel was a soul gem.

Soul gems were a resource that his job class of Soul Mage used. Soul gems were a secondary class resource he could use when casting spells. By sacrificing one he could strengthen a spell, or reduce the mana cost of a spell, and by sacrificing enough of them he could even use some super tier spells without sacrificing experience points and even allowing him to bypass the casting limit of some of his super tier spells. Some of his unique Soul Magic spells required soul gems to be able to cast in general.

' _I'm holding someone's soul in my hand.'_ He thought as he gazed at the small gem. He had thousands of them in his inventory, perhaps even hundreds of thousands. He made a point to harvest the soul of every creature he killed back in Yggdrasil. He used to farm them for hours before his guild raided since they were so useful to his class.

He stopped his musings and turned to the other knight. The sisters were still huddled and seemed utterly terrified. He couldn't blame them given the circumstances and made it a point to help them once he finished off his opponent.

He felt much more confident now that he knew his magic would work on these enemies, and that he had a chance at defeating them.

He saw the other knight seemed to be panicking as he took several steps back while holding up his sword and shield in a defensive manner.

"Monster!" The Knight yelled as he backed away in fear.

"Monster?" Momonga asked as he put the soul gem into his inventory. "The only monster I see here is you. What kind of man try's to kill little girls but doesn't have the nerve to face me?" Momonga decided to use a middle of the road spell, a simple damage over time spell would be good.

The Knight dropped his weapons and began running away but it was too late.

"Final Breath!"

Momonga exhaled a fog-like smoke which coated the ground in front of him and flowed swiftly to the Knight who was fleeing. It soon overtook him and he could only scream as he fell to his knees.

The man's flesh began to dry out as his body began to rapidly decay. He let out a mournful wail as he fell to the ground and curled up as his body failed him, after a few seconds all that was left was a body that looked akin to a mummy, only his armor and clothes remained unaffected.

"Pathetic, and that was only a weak fifth tier spell."

Seeing his opponents were so fragile made all the worry drain from Momonga's body. He now knew he stood a chance in this New World. There was a possibility that these two opponents were fairly weak but it was a load off his mind to know that he stood a chance against any enemies that might show up.

' _Still...I should create some summons to serve as my shields, no point in getting cocky now.'_ Momonga thought as he thought of the right spell to use. He had numerous summons, they were one of the main reasons he had created this character build in the first place. He needed a good defense so his mind was made up.

"Create Middle-Tier Undead: Death Knight."

When the spell was used in Yggdrasil the monster would simply appear out of thin air, however here it seemed to work differently. A black fog oozed out of thin air and covered the body of the knight whose soul had been taken. The corpse began to flinch and move as its body distorted. Momonga heard the two girls shriek but ignored them so he could focus on what was occurring before him.

A black liquid glugged noisily out of the slit in the knight's helmet as the dark ooze covered the knights entire body. It was like watching a human get preyed on by a slime. Once the darkness enveloped the entire body the knight's shape began to warp and change.

After several seconds the body expanded to impossible proportions and the ooze faded away revealing the Death Knight.

The Death Knight was easily seven in a half feet tall and his body was insanely thick. In his left hand was a tower shield that covered three-quarters of his body and in his right hand, he held a flamberge. Usually, such a large sword was held in two hands but the Death Knight wielded it as if it were a longsword with his right hand alone. His entire body was covered in black armor which looked impenetrable with spikes jutting out from numerous places such as his shoulders. On top of his head, he wore a great horned helmet that covered his face, only revealing two eyes that glowed with a red light full of hatred. A raven black mantle covered his back as he stood by awaiting orders.

"Impressive...and it used a dead body...very different from Yggdrasil." Momonga muttered as he looked at the body of the other knight he killed. "I wonder if a desiccated body like this would work as well?"

He cast the same spell over the other knight to the same results. It created a Death Knight identical to the other one, he now had two powerful servants.

Momonga was about to send them into the village but realized that might not be the best idea. Death Knights were the equivalent of a level 45 monster, however, most of that was because of their defensive skills. He decided to test out his abilities a bit more and give his Death knights some support.

Momonga pulled out three souls gems from his inventory. He decided to summon a few angels to back up his Death Knights. By using souls gems in the summoning his angels would be buffed and last longer without despawning. The threw the souls gems into the air and began casting his spells, with each spell one of the gems shattered and its power unleashed.

"Summon Middle-Tier Angel: Maiden of Death."

"Summon Middle-Tier Angel: Principality of Protection."

"Summon Middle-Tier Angel: Archangel of Judgment."

Three angels came into being within the clearing, Momonga heard gasps of wonder from behind him, no doubt the girls he had saved. However once again his focus was on his newly summoned minions.

The Maiden of Death appeared as a female angel covered in black armor with flowing black robes with intricate golden designs on them. Her face was obscured by shadows and her glowing blue eyes pierced one's very soul. Ghastly grey ethereal wings were present on her back and she gave off an aura that seemed to chill the air around her. In her armored hands, she wielded a large black scythe.

This summon as meant to be a dps summon whose agility and speed made it hard for an enemy to hit, the perfect summon for harassing enemy players. The Maiden of Death could also turn incorporeal when not attacking making it very hard to damage through normal means. Its level was 40.

The Principality of Protection appeared as a male angel encased in white armor, giving it the look of a holy knight. On its left hand was a tower shield made of a silver alloy that glowed with holy light and in its right hand was a mace made out of silver that glowed with a white light. This angels wings were large and appeared to be made out of feathers that glowed with divine light.

This summon was meant to be a support summon that would heal and buff allies, as well as cast protective magic on them. It could also slow down and debuff enemies and shackle them with holy magic. It's attacking stats were basically useless unless it was fighting undead who were weak to holy magic. As a defensive buffer it was level 50 summon but in terms of attack, its power was equivalent to a level 10 summon, unless it was facing undead in which case its attack power was doubled.

The Archangel of Judgment appeared as a male Knight in golden armor with giant wings made out of fire. It wielded a greatsword with both hands and the blade of the sword glowed red with heat as flames radiated from the blade. A halo made out of flames hovered above its head giving it a regal appearance.

The Archangel of Judgment was a frontline offensive summon with equal defensive and offensive capability. Unlike the Maiden of Death who dodged attacks, the Archangel of Judgment was meant to face enemies head on. Its only special ability was its aura of Fire resistance which buffed allies fire resistance while debuffing the fire resistance of enemies, allowing its flaming sword to deal more damage. Its level was a measly 30 but its all-around balance made it useful as a distraction.

Momonga looked at his summons and could feel his connection to them. He pointed in the direction of the village.

"Go to the village and defeat the knights attacking it while protecting the villagers. You may kill the knights but be sure to spare about a dozen of them, including their leader. I want them alive and coherent for interrogation."

"The sinful will reap what they sow!" The Maiden of Death screeched in a bone-chilling voice as she flapped her wings and went to the village.

"The Innocent will be protected my Lord and the sinful will be detained to await your judgment." The Principality of Protection stated in a regal tone before flying off.

"Judgment has come, they will be purified...IN FLAME!" The Archangel of Judgment stated as it flew towards the village.

The Death Knights said nothing and instead turned towards the village and sprinted after the angels.

"I didn't expect the angels to be able to talk..." Momonga muttered as he watched his summons head towards the village. Technically angelic summons in Yggdrasil had voice lines that they would say at random when in combat, but aside from that they were usually silent. "So are they sentient like the other NPCs? I need to research this later."

Momonga turned to the two girls who were gazing at him with looks equal part amazement and fear.

Momonga waved at them.

"Hello there."

* * *

 **Authors note**

Amazed by the overwhelmingly positive response, thank you all for the reviews.

Credit to Mathew5641- He created the spell Final Breath and suggested it to me. If any of you have ideas for spells feel free to Pm me or leave them in a review.

Sorry if these chapters are a bit long, I have trouble writing a decent flow and they tend to drag on. I know I can skip a great deal of this stuff but I kind of want to rewrite certain parts of the Light Novel, especially ones where minor changes happen.

Someone said I should use Japanese terms like -san, and -sama. I won't be doing this because it really doesn't translate all that well in terms of grammar and proper English honorifics and titles. Also I think its weird for everything to be in English but still use Japanese honorifics.

Many of you are curious about the four new NPCs. The names of them are the biggest hints, if you're a big enough nerd you can probably tell what they are like based on the name and the guild member who helped Momonga in creating them.

Also as you may have noticed Ainz Ooal Gown the guild is higher in the rankings then they were in the Light Novel. Momonga's better character build along with several other events allowed the guild to gain a higher rank and numerous other things.

That's all for now, please leave a review and feel free to leave suggestions. I can't promise I'll use them but I will promise to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Overlord**

* * *

Momonga looked at the two young girls who were shaking with fear, they hadn't returned his greeting which he found slightly rude but understandable given the circumstances. Before he could talk to the girls further a gate opened up next to him.

The figure that emerged was covered head to toe in demonic black armor. Not a single patch of skin showed through the raven black plates. It was equipped with a large black shield in its off-hand while in its main hand it casually held a bardiche that most would need two hands to wield.

"My apologies. Getting ready took some time." From beneath the horned closed helmet came the lovely voice of Albedo. Despite her delicate appearance Albedo was the best Tank NPC in all of Nazerick and had special abilities that could negate the strongest attacks in Yggdrasil.

"Its fine Albedo, your timing is perfect."

"Thank you. Shall I dispose of these lower life-forms for you? I wouldn't want you to dirty your hands, my Lord." Albedo gestured to the two girls who were cowering on the ground.

"I guess Sebas didn't tell you what was going on." Momonga said while shaking his head. "We aren't here to destroy the village, we are here to save it. There are knights attacking the village which are our true enemies.

Momonga looked at the two girls who had calmed down a bit but were still obviously terrified. He walked over to them and was about to ask them if they were okay but the older sister beat him to the punch.

"Did God send you to save us?"

Those words made Momonga freeze in confusion, then he remembered his angelic appearance. He guessed that the people of this world had religious beliefs similar to some religions on earth like Christianity.

He actually considered those words for a bit, was he transported from Yggdrasil into this world by God? It made about as much sense as anything else however he found that idea rather far-fetched. Momonga had never much believed in God, he couldn't believe in a good and merciful God when the earth was in such a terrible state. He recalled Blue Planet once saying that if God was real he would have sent another flood to wipe humanity out before they had polluted the earth to the point of no return.

Momonga was broken from his musings by Albedo who walked towards the girls in a threatening manner.

"You dare imply that my master serves some pathetic God?!" Albedo screeched in anger. "The one that stands before you is a Supreme Being! The Gods and Demons you fear and worship are nothing compared to him!"

"Enough Albedo!" Momonga ordered, he didn't want her harming the girls and he feared she would harm them if given the chance.

Albedo ceased her yelling and bowed before Momonga. "Forgive me Lord Momonga, but hearing you be called a servant of some God..."

"It's fine." He approached the girls and stood before them. "I serve no God or Gods...but lets put the theological discussion aside for a moment...you seem hurt. Let me give you something to help with that."

It would have been easy to use a healing spell to heal the girls wound but he wanted to conserve as much MP as possible. Instead, he pulled out a simple lesser healing potion from his inventory and offered it to the elder sister.

"Here it's a healing potion."

"It's not blood?" The girl asked as she gazed at it with suspicion. "Why isn't it blue?"

That statement interested Momonga. They knew what a healing potion was but apparently, in this world they were blue, he made a note to study that later.

"It's not blood, its a healing potion from my homeland."

"Okay...I'll trust your word." The girl downed the potion in one go and she gasped as the large wound on her back closed up.

' _So a minor healing potion will heal a wound that large?'_ Momonga looked at her back and couldn't see any evidence of a wound. "The pain is gone right?"

"Yes, it's completely gone." The girl tried to look at her back where the wound had once been, the only sign it had ever existed was her slightly blood-stained clothes.

"Good." Momonga had another question that had been nagging him. "Do you know what magic is?"

"Yes. There's an apothecary who sometimes comes to the village, he's my friend. He can use magic."

"I see. That makes things easier to explain. I'm a caster." He cast some spells upon the girl to prove his point and grant her some protection.

"Wall of Protection from Arrows."

"Power Word: Shield."

"Principality of Protection."

Wall of protection from arrows would protect the girls from ranged attacks, while Power Word Shield would deflect any physical melee attacks. He also summoned another angel to protect them, he did this for their benefit to study an angelic summon in more detail.

"Protect these two girls, do you understand?" Momonga asked the angel, through his mental connection he could feel the angel acknowledge the orders but for some reason, it didn't speak. Through his mental connection the angel felt...simpler, as if it were an animal rather then a sentient being.

' _Is it because I didn't use a soul gem when summoning it? Does a soul gem imbue it with a soul?'_ In Yggdrasil using a soul gem when summoning a creature simply buffed it and made it last longer, but perhaps in this world, it actually gave a summon some type of soul.

"I can worry about all this later." He turned to the girls and pulled out two shabby looking horns and tossed them over. "These items are called Horn of the Goblin General. If you blow them a troop of goblins will appear and protect you."

In Yggdrasil, the horns were trash items that dropped from enemy mobs. Momonga had used one once and it summoned about twenty goblins to aid him in combat. The goblins were weak but they didn't disappear and would only go away once they died. They were rather fun items so he never bothered to cash them out and instead kept them around. Giving a couple to the young girl would be the best use for them.

Momonga signaled for Albedo to follow him but before they had managed to walk a few steps, a voice called out to them.

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Yes, Thank you!"

Hearing their voices put their appreciation into words, Momonga stopped. He turned to the two teary eyes girls who were bowing. "Don't worry about it."

"A-and I know this is shameless of me, but...we don't have anyone to rely on but you. Please save our mom and dad!"

"If they're alive I'll save them." He knew for a fact that their father was no longer among the living, but perhaps he could save the mother.

"Th-thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! And may I ask..."-She swallowed hard.- "...your name?"

When he was about to give his name the word Momonga wouldn't come out.

' _Momonga was the name of the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown. What am I now? I'm the guild master of no one. What is the name of the last remaining player in the Great Tomb of Nazerick…?'I am alone...the only one who represents what the guild is and once was...'_

"I am the guild..." Momonga whispered so softly that no one appeared to hear him. That realization made his decision final.

"You would do well to remember my name. I am Ainz Ooal Gown!"

* * *

Londes Di Grammp pulled his sword from the body of one of the villagers who had tried to fight back, some farmer with a pitchfork had tried to run him through. Of course, it was a simple matter to sidestep the villager and quickly end the man's life with one stab from his sword. The fighting was so unfair he almost felt bad, but he had orders to follow and he would follow them to the end.

"Let's finish this up! Advance to the center of the village!" Londes called out to the sixty men he had command of for this operation. While technically not officially the commander he was the one leading these troops. The one who held the rank of commander was Belius, a nobleman's son who bought his way into command. He liked the title but had no interest in actually leading troops in battle so he left Londes to do anything that involved leadership.

Despite his useless commander Londes was satisfied with the men under his command. Each was a veteran who had fought in the Theocracy's army for numerous years, while not part of any of the Scriptures they were the best men he could ask for.

He watched as one of his men, a man named Elion cut down a few villagers who had tried to flee. It would do no good to kill all the villagers, they needed news of this attack to spread to cause mass discontent and panic in the Kingdom.

"Yarrrrrrgh!"

Londes looked up and saw Elion flying through the air. It was such an absurd sight that neither he or his soldiers could understand it. Elion's armor was made lighter with magic, but it was still heavy, and he was an adult man of strong build. Who could make sense of a man flying through the air as if he had been thrown like a ball?

Elion flew more than twenty feet before crashing into the ground. The crash made a hideous noise and the body didn't so much as twitch. Elion's neck was bent at an angle that it was definitely broken.

Out of nowhere, two giant figures had appeared, both clad in black armor and wielding impossibly large swords and tower shields that no ordinary man would be able to carry.

The monsters before him were terrifying beyond belief. If he had to give them a name it would be Death Knight.

One of his men charged at the death knights with his sword raised only for the death knight to swing its flamberge in a single arc and effortlessly cut through the man's sword and armor as if it were paper. The soldier was cut in half. The two halves of the man's body fell to the ground leaving behind only blood and entrails.

"Fall back!" Londes ordered as he saw that the death knights were next to the villagers, hopefully, the undead would focus on the villagers long enough for his men to make a retreat. He reached into his satchel and grabbed a horn and blew into it which would signal a retreat.

Much to his surprise the death knights only killed the knights who had been near the villagers and not the villagers themselves. In fact, the two massive undead creatures took up defensive positions on either side of the villagers who were so terrified that they stayed in place.

"Those monsters are defending the villagers?" Londes asked, unable to believe what he was seeing. He figured they must be under the control of a caster, although he found it hard to believe that any sort of caster would exist in such a remote village. He had heard of necromancers staying in remote villages to practice their craft in secret but found it hard to believe he would be unlucky enough to stumble upon such a caster.

He shook those thoughts from his head, his main goal should be to regroup.

"Fall in!" Londes ordered as his men began reorganizing. "We need to regroup at our horses, perhaps on horseback we can-"

"Look in the sky!"

Londes and his men looked up and saw three winged figures hovering in the air.

They were angels.

The Theocracy taught that angels were servants of the Gods made manifest by magic, angels were the embodiment of the Gods grace and they were beings of pure radiance and light. Numerous Theocracy priests summoned these beings to defend the people of the Slane Theocracy.

One was clad in golden armor and flew with wings of fire while clutching a flaming sword. A halo of fire floated above its head and it gave off an air of imperial authority.

Another one was clad in silver armor and its wings were glowing white feathers that showed its purity. The being wielded a holy mace that glowed white with holy light and carried a large silver kite shield.

The final angel was clad in black and its back was adorned with grey wings that appeared to be made out of smoke and glowing blue light. Its form was feminine and it wielded a large scythe as its weapon.

For a moment Londes and his men thought they were saved by divine providence, that their Gods had sent messengers to aid them in their hour of need.

That hope died when the angels began slaughtering them.

"By flame be purified!" The Golden angel declared as it used its free hand to shoot a massive fireball at a group of Londes men.

The soldiers caught in the blast screamed as their garments caught fire and the metal of their armor glowed red from the heat, the men were literally cooked alive in their metal armor.

"Fire washes the sin off the soul and flesh off the bone!" The golden angel stated as it flew towards another group of soldiers, its flaming sword raised. Some of the knights raised their own blades but the angel cut through them, the flames from its swords cutting them to pieces, however, the flames were so hot that it cauterized their wounds and filled the air with the smell of burning flesh.

As numerous men were trying to escape the flames sent by the golden angel the female angel clad in black armor began slaughtering those trying to flee. Her black form moved faster than ones eyes could track as she moved between each soldier, decapitating them with her large scythe. Some soldiers tried to fight back but their blades passed through her form as if it were made from smoke.

"The sinful reap a black harvest!" The Maiden of death called out as she sliced a mans head off in a single smooth motion before disappearing and moving onto the next soldier.

Around Londes stood around a dozen of his soldiers, the lucky ones who had been far away enough from the villagers to not get caught up in the slaughter. They stood their ground, not out of bravery but out of feat, fear made them unable to move and all they could do was question why this was happening to them.

"What do we do now?"

"Why would the Gods forsake us?"

"Is this divine punishment?"

Londes didn't have the answers, his faith was being tested and he didn't know what he could say to them. He had always laughed at unbelievers who forsook the Gods of the Theocracy. His faith had been absolute if there were no Gods then where did the divine magic that priests use come from? Where did Angels come from? He had been so certain in his faith but now his faith was at its breaking point.

' _If there truly are Gods then why have they abandoned us, the faithful of the Theocracy?'_ He thought but quickly banished those thoughts. He needed to focus on getting his men out of here alive.

"Cease your chatter! We'll regroup at our horses and ride out of here!" Londes declared as he rallied his men for a retreat. The men turned away from the battle and left their remaining brothers in arms to hold off the angels while they made their retreat. However the second they turned to make their getaway the angel in silver armor that hadn't joined the initial fighting landed a dozen yards in front of them. Its silver armor gleaming in the sunlight gave it a look of a holy knight.

"Did you think you can run from divine punishment?" The Angel questioned, its voice like a song as its radiant wings flapped behind its armored form.

Londes had never heard of angels talking until now, then again he wasn't a priest. He was just a foot soldier in the grand scheme of things. He pushed through his men and stood before the silver-clad angel.

"We are soldiers of the Slane Theocracy." Londes had given up on subterfuge, he would tell the truth of their mission if it meant saving his life and the lives of this soldiers. "We serve the Gods, we are holy men undeserving of your wrath. We deserve mercy."

"You stand there with your blade colored red with the blood of the innocent and dare demand mercy?" The angel asked, its voice filled with heavenly wrath.

"They are nothing but heretics!" Londes exclaimed as he looked over to where the villagers were. "We have dedicated our lives to the Gods themselves, our life's work is in their name! In your name!"

"Your Gods have no power here, and we do not serve them. We serve the supreme God, and your life's work fills him with wrath." The angel answered. "You will be spared so that you may await the supreme Gods judgment "

The angel lifted its holy mace into the air and it glowed with magical energy. Londes and his men lifted their shields and prepared for one last stand.

"Heavenly Shackles!"

Londes and his fellow soldiers were engulfed in light and fell to the ground, their limbs and bodies were all tied up with golden chains that constricted their movements completely. He fought against the shackles but they seemed to tighten the more he struggled. After several seconds of futile struggling, he gave up and wept. He looked up at the sky and fell to despair.

* * *

"All Appraisal Magic Item"

Momonga-Ainz- Looked at the sword he held in his hands and frowned. Around him lay the bodies of the riders who had been surrounding the village, no doubt backup and lookouts for the men who were attacking the village. Like the others, they had presented no challenge and fell easily to him and Albedo.

He cast away the sword he held.

"Less than useless..." He muttered as he looked at the polished blade as it lay in the dirt. None of the weapons had any meaningful enchantments and he was pretty sure he could have taken these guys on even when he first created his character back in Yggdrasil. "They barely qualify as starter area mobs..."

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Ainz is fine Albedo."

His reply seemed to confuse her. "Oh, tee-hee! Is it really all right to be so rude to abbreviate the name of the supreme ruler?"

Ainz didn't think it was such a big deal, though he was happy she considered the name to be so sacred.

"Until my old friends show up this name is my own so I shall allow it. You and all the others in Nazerick will be allowed to call me Ainz. Saying Ainz Ooal Gown all the time would be tiring." He looked at her, it was hard to tell what she was feeling since she was encased entirely in black armor. "Do you think its alright for me to name myself this? It was the name that embodied all that I and the other guild members stood for. Does it anger you that I've taken the name of Ainz Ooal Gown without consulting the others, Tabula included?"

"If my next words should offend you I beg your forgiveness...If it's you then its fine Lord Ainz, because unlike all the others you were merciful enough to stay with us. If it had been any of the other Supreme Beings I might have disapproved but in your case its fine."

"I'm glad you think so if my friends should return and have objections then I will revert back to Momonga, but for now I think it will do nicely for what I have planned." Ainz looked at the village and could sense his enemies had been subdued. His angels had performed well and his Death Knights had fulfilled their role as defensive monsters and made sure no more of the villagers had been killed. "It seems my Death Knights and Angels have done their job well."

"As expected of creatures summoned by the man I love."

Ainz had to suppress sighing at her declaration of love as it filled him with guilt. He felt like he had essentially brainwashed a girl into loving him.

"Yes...well let's pay those villagers a visit." He flapped his wings and flew into the air while casting a fly spell on Albedo so that she could follow. Soon he was above the village, he looked down. He saw the group of knights tied down with magical chains and he saw the villagers who were staying in the center of town, too terrified of his undead to move.

Ainz sent out a mental command to his angels to bring the knights up to the villagers, his first priority would be to assure the villagers that they were safe.

Ainz floated down to the earth and gently landed along with Albedo. He stood in front of a group of villagers. He saw a mix of fear and awe in their eyes, several of them were even smiling. Such mixed reactions made him uneasy, he was about to introduce himself but someone near the back of the villagers spoke up.

"Its an Angel sent by God!"

"Angels are real? I thought they were myths created by the church..."

"He's a divine messenger!"

"Are you sure he's an angel? I thought angels were supposed to wear bright armor and have golden wings? This guys all dressed in black..."

"BE SILENT WORMS!" Albedo's voice rang out which silenced all the chatter among the villagers. "The one that stands before you is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, the Supreme Being. He is no servant of your pathetic Gods, he is a God made flesh."

"T-Thank you Albedo..." Ainz muttered trying to hide his embarrassment at her introduction. He cleared his throat and looked at the villagers. "My subordinates words are blunt but correct. I serve no God and instead chose to aid you since I saw you were in trouble. Be at ease, the Death Knights next to you are my servants and won't harm you, neither will my angelic followers."

Some tension left the air but he could see many of the villagers were still scared and uncertain.

"As the village headman allow me to offer my sincerest thanks Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." An older man stated as he stood up and headed to the front of the group. "Forgive us if our words offended you, we are a simple folk and have never had the honor of meeting a...God."

"No need to refer to me as a God, and please call me Ainz." Ainz said in embarrassment. "My subordinates words were very colorful, I come from a faraway land where beings such as myself are referred to as Gods, I have no interest in worshipers. Think of me as a powerful caster."

He saw the villagers relief and confusion at the situation and he could see Albedo's shoulders sink as if she knew he was embarrassed by her earlier declaration.

"Also while I don't expect payment given the circumstance I would like you to return the favor of me saving you with some information."

"Anything for you Lord Ainz, our savior." The village headman bowed gracefully and the other villagers followed suit.

"Lets save that discussion for later, I wish to speak with our guests." Ainz turned around and saw his three angels leading fourteen men over, all of them in chains.

Upon seeing Ainz several of them cursed while others fell to their knees. The one who was walking at the front of the group, presumably their leader put his chained hands together in a rough prayer gesture and began to pray.

Ainz walked up to him and let out a little chuckle as the man muttered prayers under his breath.

"Oh, Gods of mankind please show your grace and aid me in-"

"Cut that out, praying never helped anybody." Ainz felt the words he said were a bit harsh but he couldn't help it. While he didn't hate religion he did find it annoying. He remembered when he was a child, he prayed for a God or some power to help him and his mother. He prayed for a better life, he prayed that his family would get a break from the endless toil and the cruelty of the world. After his mother died he never prayed again. A kind and loving God would never have allowed a woman like his mother to die as she did. "If you didn't want this to happen maybe you shouldn't have been slaughtering innocent people. No wonder your Gods abandoned you."

He looked around at the men and saw his words had no effect, they were too terrified or glaring at him in anger.

"But I've prattled on enough, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, but you may call me Ainz."

"I call you a Monster!" One of the soldiers yelled from behind. The Maiden of Death smashed the mans face in with the butt of her scythe causing him to fall to his knees. "Our Gods will strike you down..." He spat out a broken tooth and glared at Ainz with hate-filled eyes.

"Tell me, where are your Gods now? Call them, call down their wrath upon me." Ainz spread out his arms dramatically and looked into the sky as if he were expecting a lightning bolt to strike him. Several seconds passed and nothing happened so he shrugged. "You cannot? Then they either don't exist or have abandoned you. I can't blame them if it was the latter. No true God would want worshipers that murder innocent people."

Ainz looked at them and saw they were at their breaking point. He could read people very well, a benefit of his career as a salary-man. He would often have to sell ideas and products so it was important to be able to read clients.

"Unlike you, I am not without mercy." He stated in a soft tone. "I will spare any who are willing to cooperate with me and give me information. Any man who steps forward and bows in submission will have my word that they will not be harmed and will lack nothing but their freedom. Those who don't...well let's just say that you will still tell me the information I want to know, but it will be under far less pleasant circumstances."

Ainz wasn't disappointed as one man pushed through his former brothers in arms and got in his knees, an amazing feat considering he was still chained up.

"I submit to you completely!" He cried as he bowed as best he could with his chained body.

"Traitor!"

"Heretic!"

"Rot in hell Belius!"

The man known as Belius disregarded his former comrades and instead focused on Ainz.

"I'm the one in command of this group of soldiers. I have many uses and know all sorts of information! I'm also the son of one of the greats noble families back in the Theocracy, my parents will pay a kings fortune for my safe return. If it's not money you're after then I can give you influence, should you ever wish to take on the Theocracy, I will grant you all the influence that my family has!" Belius declared with a passion. "I forsake my former Gods and submit myself to your infinite mercy Lord Ainz!"

"The Theocracy?" The village headman spoke up from behind. "Then why are you dressed as knights from the Baharuth Empire?"

"We wanted to sow discord and worsen relations between the two nations." Belius bowed deeper. "Please forgive me, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you!"

"Very well Belius." Ainz snapped his fingers and the chains around Belius shifted. They no longer covered his body but were now merely wrapped around his hands. "As I said before you are not free but will be my prisoner. So long as you cooperate I will see to it you are comfortable and will lack nothing but your freedom."

"Thank you, merciful Lord! Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!"

Ainz turned to the others.

"Anyone else wishes to follow their commander's example?"

Four men stepped forward, their heads hung in shame as their fellows cursed them out. When it was obvious no one else was going to step forward he shook his head.

"I gave you a choice." Ainz stated to the remaining soldiers. "And you chose...poorly."

He turned to the village leader who along with the remaining villagers had been watching the exchange silently.

"Give me a moment to wrap this all up. Then we can discuss business."

* * *

Ainz walked with the village headman, whose name was Kane, towards the man's house. It was as simple wooden structure but considering the technology level, this world seemed to have it was well built.

After saving the village he left the villagers to gather the dead. He also summoned his subordinates to gather the bodies of the deceased soldiers, they could have use in the future. He also had Demiurge take command of the prisoners. The ones who submitted to him would be held in cells near the torture area. The cells weren't designed to be comfortable so he ordered Demiurge to spruce them up with some basic furniture and ordered him to have the prisoners brought a decent meal. The others were thrown into less comfortable cells where they would await Neuronist Painkill's hospitality.

Ainz walked up to the house with Kane who realized there was a problem.

"Forgive me Lord Ainz, but it seems my humble home cant accommodate your magnificent figure." Kane apologized as he bowed before Ainz.

Ainz realized that his wings were once again in the way. He shrunk his wings down to a more manageable size until they were small enough for his form to fit into the house.

"No worries, I can take on a less bulky shape." Ainz gestured towards his more compact wings. "I love being able to fly but wings can sure be a pain."

"I'm sure they can be, although I think I would enjoy being able to fly." Kane responded in a lighthearted tone as he opened the door for Ainz.

Ainz entered the house while ordering Albedo to stand guard outside. The house was as simple as they came, it was a fair size with the main room being the size of his old apartments living room, there was an attached kitchen and also a door which went to what he assumed was a bedroom.

Kane's wife, a woman by the name of Alara greeted Ainz and bowed before him.

Kane gestured for Ainz to sit down at a table in the middle of the living room. The wooden table and chairs were simple but solidly built. He sat in one of them and got as comfortable as he could on the rough wood.

Alara came from the kitchen and spoke up. "I apologize Lord Ainz, it seems the soldiers ransacked or destroyed what few drinks we had in the kitchen, all I can offer you is warm water."

Ainz waved away her concerns. "I understand, and you don't need to go out of your way for me. Allow me to provide some refreshments." He reached into his inventory and pulled out a bottle of wine and brought out three crystal glasses.

He had no idea whether the wine was any good, he had gotten it from an in-game Yggdrasil holiday called Brewfest, there was no reason to drink alcohol in-game since it couldn't be tasted and inflicted status penalties on your character. In this world, however, he found all his food and drink items were now high-class items with wondrous tastes.

"We couldn't possibly accept such a drink from the man who has done so much for us already." Kane muttered as he looked at the bottle of wine and the beautiful crystal glasses.

"Its fine, it's no good drinking alone and it would be a shame to waste this wine." Ainz said as he placed a glass in front of Kane. "Besides after the type of day this has been I'm sure both of you could use a drink."

"Allow me to pour at least, to make up for being such a poor host." Alara said as she opened the bottle of wine and poured all three of them a glass. After a minute of drinking and the three of them admiring the taste of the wine, they got down to business.

"So all you want is information?" Kane asked, genuinely confused. "I don't know what type of information I could offer one such as yourself but I will offer you all my knowledge."

"Thank you. You see I'm a magic caster from a faraway land. My followers and I have been transported here by magical means and therefore know nothing about the area." Ainz had been laboring over what to tell the Kane, he didn't want to reveal the existence of Nazerick or the true circumstances of his arrival in this world. The only other thing he could think of was telling them he was a hermit who knew nothing of the world, but he shot down that idea since the idea of an angelic hermit was ludicrous. Therefore he decided to speak vaguely and pray that no one would pry into his affairs until he figured out a better plan.

"I see.." Kane said as he absorbed the information. "Did you fall from the heavens? I once heard a story about angels arriving in this world by falling from the heavens."

"That's one way of putting it..." Ainz muttered not sure if he should play along with that story. He only knew of one Angel who fell from heaven and he didn't like the idea of being compared to Lucifer. "I wouldn't say we fell but were transported, it was a confusing experience and one that's hard to explain."

"I see, forgive my rudeness for questioning you. I just never thought I would ever meet an angel, much less one that talks...from what I've heard angels that are summoned into this world are silent beings."

"On that topic please tell me everything about this world." Ainz said, his curiosity peaked. "Geography, history, magic, and everything else."

The conversation went on for hours. Kane explained the surrounding lands, the history of the world, and answered every question that Ainz asked to the best of his abilities. Ainz absorbed the information like a sponge and only ceased his questions when a villager arrived at the house and claimed they had recovered all the bodies.

"Forgive me for cutting our conversation short Lord Ainz." Kane said as he adorned a more forlorn expression. "The dead have been gathered and must be tended to. In these lands, if the dead are not put to rest with proper burial rites theirs a chance they will come back as undead and haunt the living."

"I see..." Ainz found that information extremely interesting but held back on asking more about it. However, that raised another question that he had been meaning to ask.

"Does resurrection magic exist in this world?"

The question surprised Kane but he nodded.

"Yes, a priest came through once and explained it to me. Resurrection magic exists but there is only a handful in any country that can actually use it." Kane explained. "Its also quite risky, from what I understand it uses life force from the body to bring the dead back to life. It also only works on those who were strong in life and those who are weak will dissolve into ash. Its also quite expensive, those who are able to cast such magic charge exorbitant prices for it and a person could spend a hundred lifetimes trying to pay the money back. Only Kings and nobles could ever hope to afford to pay for such a spell."

Ainz nodded as he absorbed the information, the part about weaker bodies dissolving to ash interested him most. In Yggdrasil death resulted in the loss of five player levels, resurrection magic could negate some of that to the loss of only a few player levels.

After observing how weak people were in this new world resurrection magic turning weak people into ash made sense. If you were only level three a tier five resurrection spell wouldn't help you much since you would still be reverted to level one since no such thing as negative levels existed in the game but here in this world…

' _I see, so if you're weak the spell won't work since it would reduce you to a negative level. That means it would have to be a high tier_ _resurrection_ _spell_ _perhaps_ _even the highest tier.'_ Ainz had an idea, he wasn't sure if he could through with it since there were so many unknowns. He wondered what his guildmates would do in this situation.

' _What would you guys say to me if you were here?'_ Ainz thought as he remembered that he would always listen to all of his guild members advice before making any large decisions.

 _Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong._

 _Aiding others who are persecuted is why we created Nines Own Goal._

 _If the road is harsh, its only natural to take your sword and help._

 _If you're walking on thin ice, you might as well dance._

 _H-games are the greatest thing ever._

 _Licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets._

Ainz shook his head. _'Thinking about it now some of my old friends gave better advice than others...'_ Ainz thought as he remembered his old friends. _'Fuck it. I needed to test out my divine magic anyway.'_

"I can try resurrecting the dead."

The room was filled with silence as the chief and his wife gazed at Ainz with wide eyes.

"Can you...can you truly do such a thing?" Kane asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Resurrection magic is said to be of the highest tier in existence. Even if you could, the bodies for most of the dead would turn to ash."

"I've never tried to resurrect a human. I don't want to fill you with false hope, but I feel I should at least try." Ainz said as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his scythe. "As for the bodies turning to ash...that might be true if you used a fifth tier resurrection spell but my spell is of a much higher tier. I can't promise it will work but if you allow it I will do my best."

Kane fell to his knees and prostrated himself before Ainz.

"Lord Ainz...you have already done so much for us. You've saved us and asked for nothing in return but information. You have already done more for me and my village then I could ever hope to repay even if I lived for a thousand years." He looked up at Ainz through tear filled eyes. "I know its the height of rudeness but I beg that you try to resurrect the fallen. Resurrecting one person costs more then my entire village could ever hope to pay you even if we worked ourselves to the bone for the rest of our lives. Yet despite knowing I cannot hope to pay I ask that you please attempt to resurrect the fallen. I promise that I will dedicate my life to finding a way to repay you and I am certain the rest of the village will do the same I-"

"Enough already." Ainz grabbed Kane and hefted the man back up onto his feet. "I appreciate your...kind words. For now, let's focus on seeing if this will work..."

* * *

Demiurge smiled as he walked into the torture chambers of Nazerick.

His smile wasn't the result of him loving the infliction of torment on humans, although he did enjoy the act of torture a great deal. Rather his smile was the result of his learning of Lord Momonga's actions in Carne Village.

He hadn't been briefed on the entire situation, however, he had enough information to go on. Lord Momonga saving a village full of humans and sending the invading forces that refuse his mercy to be tortured for information made him realize his glorious leader's intentions.

"Ah welcome master Demiurge."

Demiurge had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he had arrived at the main interrogation room. It was a well-lit room that gave off an aura of dread. Numerous torture instruments had been lined up neatly across a large table and numerous racks and other torture devices lined the walls.

At the center of it all was Neuronist Painkill, Nazerick's Torturer.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Demiurge." Demiurge said as he greeted Neuronist. "I simply wished to see if you had started showing our guests some of your world famous hospitality."

Neuronist Painkill was a brain eater, an eldritch species known for being grotesque. Her body was that of a large bloated corpse, covered in tentacles. She had two hands with numerous finger tentacles and she had her nails done with pink nail polish.

"I've only just gotten them strapped in." Neuronist gestured to the far wall where numerous prisoners were chained to the wall, their bodies completely constricted so that they couldn't move but were able to see the fate that awaited them. "Are these all the ones that Lord Momonga captured?"

"There are five more but they have been spared your hospitality, Sebas is seeing to it that they are made comfortable in a few cells until Lord Momonga figures out what to do with them." Demiurge explained. "Apparently Lord Momonga captured them all and offered them a chance to surrender. He even said that those who submitted to him would be spared from being tortured if they cooperated willingly. The ones in here are those who rejected out masters offer."

Neuronist let out a large gasp upon hearing that information.

"Ah, for our wonderful Lord to be so generous and to show such mercy...and for these creatures to reject it!" Neuronist previously pleasant demeanor vanished as she glared at the ones chained against the walls with a look that was nothing short of murderous. As quickly as her anger appeared it immediately subsided and she was once again talking in her usual calm voice. "But that's fine, by the time I'm done with them they will be singing a tune that will praise Lord Momonga. A song that will be heard on all the floors of Nazerick."

"Indeed, I'm certain you will." Demiurge straitened his glasses. "However lord Momonga wishes to know a great deal about this new world we have arrived in, so if its alright with you I would like to ask the questions while you...persuade our guests to tell me what Lord Momonga wishes to know."

"Ah, of course, it would be an honor to work alongside you Demiurge."

"Also I have a question." Demiurge turned to Neuronist. "From my understanding torture is an ineffective means of getting truthful information since the person will say whatever the interrogator wants to hear in order to make the pain go away. How will you be certain that these prisoners tell the truth?"

Neuronist expression turned into what Demiurge could only assume was a smile.

"Most true master Demiurge. But my creator gave me racial classes and job classes that allow me to see the truth in one's words." Neuronist turned to the prisoner. "Ask your questions and I'll make them sing the truth to you all day long. My creator also blessed me with healing magic so that we can play forever..."

"I'll leave it to your capable hands." Demiurge walked up to the first prisoner in line and looked at the man. "Similar body size, muscles are similar as well...teeth...hmm. Definitely different from the ones from Yggdrasil, could explain how weak they are. I can confirm my theories on one of the bodies that we brought back."

Demiurge looked at the human man before him and smiled at the man's terrified expression.

"Now tell me everything you know about the Slane Theocracy..."

* * *

Ainz found himself standing in a nearby clearing just outside of the village, in front of him numerous bodies lay on the grass. After Kane had explained that Ainz intended to attempt a resurrection of the fallen the villagers had worked overtime to gather up all the bodies and place them in a large clearing where they would all fit.

He was surrounded by the remaining villagers who were all watching him, hoping that he could bring their loved ones back from the grave. He looked around at the villagers, among them he saw the two girls he had saved earlier, their eyes were filled with tears and they looked at him desperately, more so than any of the other villagers. Their parents lay among the dead and they had been the most vocal about their faith in him.

Among the villagers were the forms of Albedo and his summons. He had learned that the angel he summoned to protect the girls had dissipated after the standard summoning time. In Yggdrasil most summons dissipated after 100 minutes had passed. Yet his angels and death knights remained with the exception of the angel he summoned without a soul gem. The death knights he had summoned with corpses also hadn't dissipated. The implications of having permanent summons were interesting but he decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Now for my ultimate spell.." Ainz muttered as his grip upon his scythe tightened. He had numerous spells but the one he was about to cast was arguably his most useful one.

In a raid situation such as when one faces bosses the loss of a player could doom a fight. The loss of a tanking character would leave the boss free to kill players with less defensive stats, the loss of a healer could spell doom since the tank and dps have no way of regaining lost health, and even the loss of a DPS can lead to failure since the boss takes longer to kill and thus strains the healers mana and the tanks ability to hold out against attacks.

In Yggdrasil resurrection was nearly impossible in combat since the spell took so long to cast, not to mention the loss of five player levels meant the person being brought back would be significantly weaker and be unable to contribute as much to the fight. It was often more useful for the caster to ignore the dead and focus on the fight.

One of Ainz's abilities was a mass resurrection spell that would revive everyone who was dead around him no matter how many people were dead whereas most other resurrection spells were one target only. On top of that, the spell returned everyone back to life with no loss to their levels. It was a super tier spell which could only be used once per day and had a twenty-second cast time. In a boss battle with numerous things going on twenty seconds might as well be an eternity.

Ainz recalled the Valkyries downfall expansion in Yggdrasil. The final boss was Freya the Valkyrie queen and her nine Valkyrie shield maidens. No guild had managed to kill them and the fight was declared impossible by the top guilds worldwide.

Ainz Ooal Gown managed to do it on their first try which earned them fame and bonus loot.

The pivotal moment had come when Ainz-then Momonga had used this spell to bring back his fellow guild members after practically all of them had died during the fight. Momonga had managed to pull off the spell at the perfect time and brought back his guild members from the dead with full health and mp.

' _I_ _don't_ _have a Valkyrie Queen attacking me but somehow_ _I'm_ _even more nervous...'_ Ainz thought sadly, then again back then it was just a game and he didn't have numerous people watching him play. _'Time to shut up and do this...waiting is_ _only_ _going to make this worse, especially if I fail.'_

Ainz began casting his spell. Numerous runes appeared around him and light radiated from his body. Magic coursed through him as the casting time counted down, he felt rather silly casting a spell that took this long with such a big audience.

' _Let's see if this works.'_

The countdown finished and he cast the spell.

"Divine Magic: Breathe of Lazarus!"

Ainz's body glowed with divine light and the villagers had to cover their eyes as Ainz released the full power of his spell. From his mouth, he exhaled a pure white fog that covered the entire area. The fog glowed with holy light and almost blinded those who gazed upon it. The fog covered the clearing and spread throughout the surrounding area.

After a few seconds, the fog faded and the world seemed to darken as it faded away. Nobody said anything as silence filled the air.

"Did it work?" The question came from Enri Emmot, the older of the two sisters that Ainz had saved.

"Enri?" A male voice called out from the center of the field. An older man who had been laying dead got up on unsteady legs. "Enri is that you?"

"Dad!" Enri and her younger sister ran to their father and practically tackled him.

A similar scene was playing out as family members ran to their loved ones who were slowly rising from the dead. Looking around it seemed as if everyone had been successfully resurrected. The villagers celebrated as they held loved ones who had been dead mere moments ago.

Ainz gazed at the fallen people who were now alive. Most of them had been cut up by the knight's blade and lost a great deal of blood. Yet now they looked good as new, the ones who had lost limbs now had their limbs reattached to their bodies. It made Ainz question the particulars on the magic he just cast.

' _Would my magic work if the body was missing_ _numerous_ _body parts? How fresh does the body need to be? Could I resurrect someone who had been dead for many years?'_ The way magic in this world left him with more questions than answers.

As the villagers celebrated their loved ones returning to life Ainz saw Albedo turn to him, throughout the entire series of events she had remained mostly silent. A protective shadow ever following him.

"May I ask you something Lord Ainz?"

"Of course Albedo, speak freely."

"Why did you bother with...any of this?' She gestured to the villagers who were celebrating the return of their family members. "I understand wanting information but we got that with the prisoners and from the village chief. Resurrecting the dead seems like a waste of your time and resources, especially for these lowly humans."

"I'm guessing you don't like humans much."

"What's to like? They are weak creatures, little more than insects meant to be crushed underfoot."

"I see..." Ainz wasn't too surprised by her response. The guild had mostly role played as evil characters and their NPCs backstories and personalities reflected that. He would have to tread carefully. "I agree that they are weak but there is always a potential for growth and potential for them to aid me."

"What do you mean my Lord?" Albedo asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. "What growth or use could these...things...possibly have."

"It would take a long time to explain my motivations so Ill give you the abridged version." Ainz muttered. "For one thing tales of my deeds will spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown far and wide, the more I do for them the more highly they will speak of me. Also, I feel sorry for them on some level, to be so weak that they cannot defend themselves."

"Isn't that the natural order of things?"

"If we go by the laws of the jungle yes." Ainz replied, in nature, strong animals thrived and the weak died. Fairness didn't come into the equation at all. "I recall Tabula telling me a story about a group of powerful warriors known as Spartans who subjugated a city-state in a land called Greece. I believe it was the Peloponnesian war. The city argued for peace but the Spartans responded _'The strong do what they can, and the weak suffer what they must.'_ I believe that was the quote."

"Sounds like a logical thing, my creator was so wise."

"He was-is very wise." Ainz corrected himself. "However the laws of the jungle don't always work outside of it. The Spartans were only good at war and a civilization made up entirely of warriors couldn't farm to sustain itself or fulfill other crucial roles that society required. They attacked numerous cities and made slaves of them. Eventually, they were so hated that when the time came that they needed aid none would help them...I'm oversimplifying the story but the point is that strength and brutality isn't the only option. Sometimes an open hand will win you more than a clenched fist."

"You are right of course." Albedo said. "Better for these humans to serve you and give everything they have to you. If they were to die they would be unable to venerate you and now that you've resurrected their loved ones they will owe you everything."

"True...but I do feel sorry for them and wished to ease their suffering." Ainz looked at Albedo. "You and all the other denizens of Nazerick were created by my friends. Every single little detail from your appearance, strength, and personality was elegantly designed with all the love in the world. These humans are born into the world randomly, with no real purpose and they have to gain knowledge, strength, and other skills on their own. Tell me Albedo...what is better? To be born powerful, or to overcome your own weakness through great effort? My view is that being weak is nothing to be ashamed of. Staying weak is."

"I..." Albedo seemed at a complete loss for words as she tried to come up with an answer. "I don't know my Lord...I've never looked at it that way."

"I don't expect you to change your personal views Albedo." Ainz soothed, he knew that the NPCs couldn't help the fact that most of them were created with negative karma and evil backstories. If anything it was his and his friend's fault, if they knew that this would happen their NPCs would be very different. "However I ask that you treat the humans kindly, act if you must."

"Of course my Lord, forgive me for forcing you to explain yourself. As a Supreme Being your actions are always right." Albedo bowed her head.

"Its fine Albedo, for now, lets-" Ainz was cut off by the sounds of shouting directed at him.

"Thank you lord Ainz!"

"Our savior!"

"Are you a God?"

"He said he wasn't but that can't be true, only a God could bring so many back to life!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SUPREME ONE WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Albedo screamed as she put herself between the Ainz and the crown of humans.

"Albedo what did we just talk about?" Ainz asked as he watched Albedo scare off the villagers with her words and killing intent.

"Forgive me Lord Ainz, but they shouldn't be crowding around you." Albedo looked down at the ground like a puppy being scolded. "I only wanted to protect the form of the man I love..."

"It's fine Lord Ainz." Kane walked through the crowd. "She is right, after all, you've done you shouldn't be gawked at, however, we do wish to extend our deepest thanks. I don't know what you are, an extraordinary caster, an angel, or a God. But whatever you are we are eternally grateful."

"Thank you for bringing back our parents." Enri spoke up as she helped her father along, supporting him as he leaned against her. the man could barely stand but despite that, he looked at Ainz and managed to bow.

"I heard about how you saved my daughter's lives and protected the village. On top of all that you brought me back to life...I can't begin to thank you." The man said as he bowed even deeper.

"It's fine, although you seem rather weak, how do you feel?" Ainz's curiosity came full force, he wanted to know everything about how resurrection worked here. "Also what did you see when you were dead?"

"I feel like every muscle in my body is made out of jelly and like I haven't slept in a week." The man's eyes were unfocused as he tried to recall what had happened. "As for what I remember about death...It's hard to explain...It was warm and peaceful. I couldn't remember anything about who I was or where I was, I felt comfortable and that was enough. Then I heard my daughters voice and suddenly I remembered everything. Next thing I know I'm waking up and seeing my daughters and everyone else alive."

"Interesting..." It raised more questions than answers but Ainz was somewhat satisfied with the man's answer. He could ask the other villagers if they had a similar experience. He was kind of hoping that he would learn if there was an after-life or not.

"Those who have been resurrected should be allowed to rest in case there are any side effects from the resurrection spell I just used and-" Ainz stopped as he felt a message spell tug at the back of his brain. "Forgive me, please excuse me for a moment."

Ainz walked away from the villagers who were beginning to follow his advice and lead the others to the houses that hadn't been ransacked or destroyed. One he was a decent distance away he accepted the message.

' _Forgive me for disturbing you Lord_ _Momonga_ _but I have news.'_ The voice of Demiurge rang out through the message.

' _Its fine Demiurge what have you found out?'_

' _Those who attacked you were simply doing so to draw the attention of the Kingdom. They were trying to lure out the Kingdoms strongest warrior so that their elite forces could attack him when he's most vulnerable.'_

' _Which means that there is another even stronger force coming in. Have you learned anything else?'_

' _Nothing of note, I'll compile a report for you to read later.'_

' _Very good. I'll leave it in your hands Demiurge.'_

"Lord Ainz!"

Ainz turned and saw Kane running towards him at breakneck speed.

"One of my men spotted riders coming towards us. There's about twenty of them."

"When it rains it pours." Ainz muttered as he thought about what it all meant. After Demiurge's report, it meant there were two possibilities. Either these were the kingdoms reinforcements which the Theocracy was trying to ambush, or it was the Theocracy themselves.

"Get everyone to the houses in the center of the village and hunker down. Ill meet these individuals and see what their intentions are." Ainz turned to his two Death Knights who had been standing by this entire time. "Death Knights, go to the center of the village and guard the villagers!"

The Death Knights wordlessly began walking towards the village center, their lumbering footsteps making the earth shake beneath them.

"Angels with me!" Ainz began walking towards the main road in the center of the village square where the riders would be coming. He was flanked by Albedo and behind him, his angels followed. Much to his surprise, the village headman followed along.

"I feel I should be here as the leader of my village." The headman said as he fell into place next to Ainz and Albedo.

"Very well, just get behind me if this goes sideways." Ainz replied as they all got into position. "I get the feeling this won't be my last battle for the day."

* * *

 **Authors note**

Sorry for the wait, I went on vacation and I was busy during Thanksgiving. Also, I work in retail so expect updates to be sporadic or even non-existent until the holidays are over. During the holidays all I want to do when I'm getting home is to collapse on my bed after a hard days work, people are at their craziest during the holidays. I barely survived Black Friday.

Also...Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they made me push through. I planned for this chapter to be mega long and have the battle with the sunlight scripture but I realized it would be pushing 20k plus words if that were the case, and I felt bad for not updating in a while. I hate to leave you guys hanging but...that's life.

Writing Ainz with emotions is very difficult, I find I have to pull on his past to give him characterization. In the Light Novel he never really brings up his sad past, living in a bladerunner like dystopian future has made me write him as a bit of a tragic character. When you read the prequel to Overlord its amazing how sane Ainz and everyone else is given how shitty the earth is. For those who don't know what Im talking about theres a prequel story to Overlord which shows how Momonga and his guild conquered the Greeat Tomb of Nazerick and what the guild was like back in the day. I highly recommend reading it.

Many people want Ainz to use religion to his advantage, that's a possibility but as you can see I've made him rather bitter to the idea of religion. Growing up in a dystopian future and seeing such horrors had made the idea of a loving God impossible for him to believe in. I'm fairly agnostic, so I have no real opinion on God. However based on what we see in the Light novel we can assume Ainz is either an atheist or an agnostic who doesn't care about a God even if there is one.

That's all for me, leave any questions you have in the reviews and I'll try to answer them. Please leave a review and hopefully, I can have another chapter out before the New Year...assuming my job gives me enough time for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Overlord**

* * *

Gazef Stronoff rode up to the village expecting the worst.

Over the last few days, he had ridden to numerous villages on the outskirts of the Re-Estize Kingdom and found numerous ones burnt to the ground. Survivors spoke of bandits in fine metal armor, he assumed they were knights from the Baharuth Empire. Although he knew it wasn't the Empires style to attack small villages.

He was down to twenty men from the original fifty he rode out with since he sent small groups of them to escort villagers to E-Rantel. With a diminished fighting force and the lack of the kingdoms treasured weapons and armor, the odds were against him from the very start.

When he saw the look of the Carne village he feared the worst. There were obvious signs of battle with several of the buildings burnt down. The fact that most of the buildings were still standing allowed him to hope.

He loved his King and his Kingdom and was proud to serve them, but he found the politics of his nation infuriating. He wanted to ride out with a thousand seasoned men but due to politics and the machinations of the nobility he had been sent out with a tiny force and he had been stripped of the kingdoms treasured weapons and armor which he wore into battle.

"Politics..." Perhaps in another life, he might have had a keen mind for politics or at least the patience to deal with them, but he was a soldier through and through. He wished to see his enemy and fight them head-on. In politics, you never knew who your enemy really was. In the end, all he could do was bow his head and obey his king's orders.

He looked at the remains of the buildings before him and stifled his doubts. "I'm a soldier, it's not my place to question, it's my place to obey." He whispered under his breath, softly so that his men wouldn't hear him. As he rode into the village he prepared himself to see many things, as a soldier you had to expect the unexpected. However, he never expected to see the figures that stood before him in the village center.

"Angels..." He whispered as he gazed at the beings before him. He never would have guessed that he would see angels standing in the village square. At least four of the figures were angels. The other two appeared human with one being a human villager and the other being an armored figure who lacked the wings of the other angels.

Gazef heard his men muttering as they were unsure of the situation. He signaled for his men to wait behind him while he rode up and asked what was going on. Several of his soldiers protested him but he silenced them.

Gazef had spent a great deal of his life trusting his instincts and his instincts were telling him that the people in front of him were not hostile.

"I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. By order of the King Ramposa the Third I have been ordered to exterminate the enemies of the kingdom who have been attacking villages on the Kingdoms outskirts. Are you friends or foes?" He asked as he gazed at the beings in front of him.

"Friends." The dark angel answered. Gazef looked at the being before him and studied the man. His armor was high quality, better than that of the King himself. The intricate designs of the gold, the scythe he wielded was an item that he was sure the smiths of men would never be able to craft, and everything else about his appearance made him realize that this was a being beyond his comprehension.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, I'm a traveling caster who saw this village when it was under attack and decided to help."

"If that's the case then I thank you Sir Ainz, although forgive me but I cannot help but feel that you are not a mere caster." Gazef had seen angels himself numerous times. Once when the King was entertaining a delegation from the Holy Kingdom he saw that they used angels as bodyguards and as a specialized summons that were a special force within the Holy Kingdoms military.

"Did the wings give me away?" Ainz asked in an attempt at humor. "You're correct that I'm not a mere caster, I'm an Angel."

"So I see..." Gazef was struggling to figure out how to deal with this situation. It wasn't every day you ran into an angel that could talk. "I won't pretend to understand what's going on here...but I thank you for protecting these villagers."

"It wasn't a problem."

Gazef got down from his horse and walked up the Ainz. The angel's face was shrouded in darkness and the only features he had were a pair of glowing blue eyes. It made it nearly impossible to read the beings expression. Throughout his years of service to his King, he had met numerous strange beings. He had escorted his King to the elven kingdom and witnessed the beings that lived in the elven forests. He had escorted a delegation to the Dragon Kingdom and gazed upon the humans and dragons within it. Yet he never dreamed he would meet a sentient angel. The Holy Kingdom and Slane Theocracy believed angels were servants of the Gods while his own Kingdoms priests mostly believed them to be a type of specialized summons. He wondered what those groups would say about these angels.

' _If I were a religious man I might have fainted.'_ Gazef thought as he looked at the being before him. He wasn't religious and didn't even both going to the temple.

"As the Warrior Captain of his majesties soldiers, I will thank you on the Kings behalf." Gazef extended his hand forward and held it in front of him, offering to shake Ainz'z hand.

Gazef watched as Ainz gazed at his outstretched hand and he wondered if the angel understood the gesture, his fears were unfounded as Ainz accepted the handshake.

"There's no need to thank me." Ainz replied. "As a friend of mine used to say. _Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense_."

Gazef smiled at that statement, it looks like his instincts were right about the being in front of him.

"Its good to know that there are good people out in the world." Gazef had a million questions he wished to ask, however as a servant of the King his main objective was to figure out what happened here, not satisfy his own curiosity about the being in front of him.

"Well, I am an angel..." Ainz stated in a tone that implied it was half a joke. "I understand you no doubt have numerous questions for me, but I'm afraid your arrival here means we are going to be attacked by a stronger force. You're the reason that all of this is happening I'm afraid."

Those words made Gazef freeze, some of his men claimed that the mission was an obvious ploy for the nobles to have him killed.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

"You're a man with many enemies it seems." Ainz replied. "Let's head over to the village headman's house. I'll tell you everything I know."

Gazef obeyed the angel and signaled for his men to follow him. After going to the village leaders house he sat down and had a long discussion with Ainz and the information disturbed him.

"So the soldiers were really theocracy men dressed as knights from the empire..." Gazef leaned back into the wooden chair he was sitting in and mulled over the information he had learned. "All those villages burned and all those people slaughtered just to lure me out."

"Indeed, it seems you are quite the hated man." Ainz responded casually from the opposing chair. Gazef gazed into the angel's eyes but couldn't read any of the angel's emotions. "The soldiers I had interrogated claimed you're the strongest man in the Kingdom and your death would weaken the King."

"Its true, I guard the King against all threats, I've saved his life numerous times over the last few years. I don't mean to sound prideful but theirs a reason he has me be his shield and not someone from among the knighthood."

"What types of enemies does the King have exactly?"

"You must not be from around here if you haven't heard about the problems with the Kingdom." Gazef sighed. "It would be easier to ask what enemies the King doesn't have. There are the nobles who plot against him, I've slain numerous assassins from both the Theocracy and the Empire, some days I even think his own children are out to get him."

"Sounds troubling...also you are correct on me not being from around here." Ainz responded casually as he took a sip of wine. One of the first things the angel had done when they sat down to talk was to bring out refreshments. Gazef refused since he didn't want his sense dulled if there was an attack.

"Might I ask where you are from?" Gazef asked. "I've met Dragons, elves, and numerous other strange creatures, yet I've never met an angel that could talk."

"I'm from a place far away from here, I and my subordinates were transported to these lands by magical means." Ainz responded casually with all the gravity of a man discussing the weather.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not really."

Gazef had to suppress his annoyance, while he was curious about the origin of the angels he had to focus on the task at hand.

"Fine, I won't pry into your personal matters. Although I would like to speak with several of the Theocracy soldiers you captured."

"Hmm..." Ainz responded as he took another sip of wine. "That will be difficult, I'm afraid a great many of them aren't in any condition to speak...although..."

Gazef watched as Ainz fell silent for about thirty seconds. Gazef was about to ask what the problem was when Ainz beat him to the punch.

"I'm having some of my subordinates prepare one of the more cooperative ones for you. Just wait a moment and I'll have him here."

Before Gazef could question him a black gateway opened up in the main room of the house and a man stepped out of it. The man was wearing simple clothing made of wool, the types of clothes one would expect a prisoner to wear, yet the clothes seemed to be of high quality. The only other sign the man was a prisoner was a set of chains that bound his hands.

"Come here Belius." Ainz ordered and the man quickly obeyed as he stood before Gazef and Ainz. "Belius, this is the Head Warrior Gazef Stronoff of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He has some questions for you."

"Of course Lord Ainz, I will tell him anything he wants to know." Belius answered in an obedient tone of a man who had submitted completely to his captor.

Gazef questioned the main for several minutes but didn't learn much more then what he already heard from Ainz. It wasn't until he began asking specific questions about who wanted him dead that he made real progress.

"Who among the noble faction wants me dead? I was sent out from the Kingdom without the Kingdoms treasured artifacts at the behest of the nobles. They knew this would happen and that I would most likely fail." Gazef said sternly, steel entering his voice as his anger at the nobles surfaced. "I need specific names."

"I don't really know." Belius responded nervously. "I was told that we were to lure you out at which point one of the six scriptures would ambush you. I think I overheard one of the commanders mention the name Blumrush, I don't really know anything about the politics of your kingdom but Blumrush isn't a Theocracy name so I'm guessing my commander was talking about an informant from your kingdom."

"Blumrush..." Gazef growled. "The King has long suspected him of treason but there was never any proof." He turned to Ainz. "Will you release this man into my custody? His testimony could help my King in cleaning out some of the court."

"I'm afraid I must refuse you." Ainz responded. "I gave Belius my word that so long as he cooperated he wouldn't be harmed. I can't guarantee his safety if I release him into your custody."

"I understand." Gazef didn't like the response but he understood it. He might not be a knight but he understood that a man's word was important. "If he doesn't know any more names then I have no further questions, I've heard quite enough."

When it was clear Belius had nothing else to say Ainz sent him away in another gateway. Leaving Gazef to ponder this new information.

He didn't have long to ponder when one of his men came bursting into the village headman's house.

"Casters are surrounding the village! And they're summoning angels!"

* * *

Nigun Grid Lewin muttered a silent prayer under his breath as he prepared himself for the inevitable battle. His men had spread themselves out and soon their prey would come out to them.

He and his men had already prayed before deploying but he felt the need to pray again, asking his Gods to grant him the strength to see this job through. His unit, the Sunlit Scripture often had to deploy to the roughest of battlefields and conduct activities many would consider distasteful. A good example was his current mission.

While Nigun would see this mission through he saw it as a terrible waste. While Gazef Stronof was a heretic and a soldier in service to a heretical King of a worthless country he was still a human who's strength was on par with members of the Black Scripture. If Gazef had been born in the Theocracy he would probably be in charge of a Scripture or a general of the army, a man who would aid in the salvation of humanity. Instead, he was born into a heretical country whose leaders sought to destroy him.

It was such a waste, and it was only possible because of how corrupt the Kingdom was.

The Kingdom was broken up between the Kings faction and Noble's faction. Both factions fought over power and influence within the Kingdom and as a result, they endlessly sabotaged one another. The nobles hated Gazef and sold him out and sent him out here to die, their hatred stemming from the fact that he was a commoner and got his position by strength and skill alone.

Their hatred had made them sell out their best warrior and trump card to die.

The idiocy of it all made Nigun want to tear the hair from his head.

Without Gazef the empire would destroy the Kingdom, when the man was equipped with all the Kingdoms treasures he was an unstoppable soldier who had cut down legions of the empire's troops, yet the nobles sold him out over the pettiest reasons and doomed themselves in the process.

Nigun would never claim the Theocracy was perfect, yet despite the fact that there were six factions within the Theocracy they still worked together. One reason they worked well together was that they respected one another's Gods, and the other reason was that they knew they had to stick together for humanity's survival. Around the human Kingdoms lay numerous non-humans and monsters would be only barely held back by each nations military force. The average monster was far stronger than an average human by far. The farther one traveled from the human kingdoms the more common it was for humans to be little more than slaves or a food source to monsters.

He had seen such things. One of his jobs was to secretly aid other nations such as the Dragon Kingdom in their seasonal wars with the monster tribes that plagued their kingdoms borders. He had seen the horrible things that monsters did to their human captives. He saw the mountains of human bones that lay outside most monster villages. He heard the stories from prisoners that he and his Scripture had saved, about baby's cooked and eaten by monsters while their parents were forced to watch. Stories that seemed so outlandishly terrible that he would never have believed them if he hadn't seen the atrocities with his own eyes.

"That's why this must be done, for humanity to endure and survive places like the Kingdom must be eliminated." Gazef's death would weaken the King and allow the Empire to prevail in the next annual war. With the empire annexing the Kingdom humanity as a whole would be stronger. Then humanity could focus on the true enemy, rather than fighting each other humanity would be united against the monsters that threatened them.

Nigun traced the scar on his face. While he could easily have it removed with magic he chose to keep it to remind himself why he had to do these sorts of things. The woman who gave him the scar was a human, a traitor to her own race. Not only was she a priest who worshiped a false God but she and her companions had stopped them from eliminating a village of demi-humans, even having the nerve to call him evil.

"Blue Rose..." He muttered as his gaze shifted to Carne Village. "The rest of humanity is blind, but we will show them the true path."

* * *

"Those are definitely angels." Gazef confirmed as he gazed out from the shadow of a house. He saw three casters in light armor walking towards the village and hovering above them were the armored figures of their summons, angels. "I don't suppose those angels are friends of yours?"

Gazef smiled as he turned towards the Angel next to him, he couldn't see if his joke had any effect on Ainz since the man's face was shrouded in shadows.

"Hardly." Ainz replied as he stared at the angels in what Gazef could only assume was great interest. "Those angels don't even seem sentient, unlike my followers. Although they do look like angels that I've seen once before..."

That answer raised numerous questions that Gazef wanted to ask but he chose to ignore it in favor of the situation at hand.

"Can I count on your aid in the coming battle?"

"You seem quite eager to recruit the aid of someone you barely know. You also seem quite convinced I will march into battle alongside you."

"You are an Angel, shouldn't you aid people in their most desperate hour?" Gazef asked in a half serious half joking tone. "If I had my equipment with me I might stand a chance against these odds even with my forces being so small. Without my gear and only twenty men, it will be a slaughter."

"Indeed it would be a slaughter." Ainz paced around the room for a bit as he seemed to consider Gazefs words. "As for me being an angel who helps those in need...If you want that kind of an angel you should seek out an angel of mercy, or justice."

"If you aren't that kind of an angel then what kind of angel are you?"

"Death."

The answer was so quickly given and said in such a monotone that Gazef knew that the angel standing across from him was being serious, and yet…

"Do angels of death usually go out of their way to save villagers from raiders?"

"When they feel like it."

"Sir Gown, I won't pretend to understand you or even comprehend what you are." Gazef stated in a serious tone. "If you won't aid me and my men in our time of need then I ask that you protect the villagers while my forces go out and meet the enemy."

"If you go out there with such a small force it will be certain death."

"All death is certain." Gazef answered. "As an Angel of Death, you probably understand that better than most. When I became a warrior for the Kingdom I knew that I would someday die, If I can lay down my life for King and country then I will do so without hesitation. An enemy that threatens my people stands before me, I will meet them in battle no matter the odds."

Ainz began to laugh, it was a hearty laugh that seemed so out of place with his voice. Gazef's first instinct was to get angry and yet for some reason he felt that Ainz wasn't laughing at him or his words.

"My apologies Sir Gazef." Ainz said after getting over his fit of laughter. "Your words reminded me of a friend of mine. Seeing you be all serious and noble made me feel like I was standing before my old friend. He would often say such noble things."

"I'm guessing he was one of those angels or justice or mercy you were talking about?" Gazef offered, trying his best to guess what kind of friend an angel of death would have.

"He wasn't an angel but...he was one of the best of us." Ainz replied in a voice so melancholy that Gazef guessed the friend that Ainz was referring to was no longer of this world. "He was known as The Paladin of Pure Silver, a World Champion warrior who had no equal in battle."

"He must have been amazing to earn such praise from someone such as you." Gazef gazed once more to where the enemy was. They were summoning even more angels and Gazef knew his odds of survival were near zero. "If you won't fight alongside me then I ask that you please protect the villagers. I will lead my men into the battle, perhaps you and the villagers can slip away while I have the enemy distracted."

"I never said I wouldn't fight alongside you." Ainz piped in casually in a chiding tone. "I might not be an angel of Justice or Mercy or some other noble-sounding noun but I'm not so heartless that I would let a man like you go to certain death."

Gazef chuckled.

"So an angel of death is going out of his way to save my life, almost seems like you're going against your job description."

"Nonsense." Ainz replied in a tone that made it sound like what Gazef said was absurd. "It simply isn't your time to die, I can't say the same for the people who are threatening this village..."

* * *

Captain Nigun of the Slane Theocracy stood on the battlefield with the setting sun at his back. He was confident in his coming victory, he had the high ground, the superior forces, and the setting sun would give him a slight advantage as enemies would be blinded by its light as they came at them. He and his men could also use magic to give themselves night vision if the battle occurred at night.

He expected Gazef to come charging in with his men in some valiant attack of desperation. However much to his surprise, three figures were walking towards him and his men. He first thought was that maybe Gazef was trying to negotiate but he knew the man couldn't be that stupid.

His attention was drawn to the other two figures, one was a figure clad from head to toe in black armor. Just from gazing at it he could tell it was armor of the highest quality. The person wearing the armor was also female judging by her figure and in her hand, she carried a large battleax.

The other figure intrigued him even more. It was a male in armored robes, Nigun felt a twinge of jealousy surge through him as he gazed at the man's equipment. The cloth that made up his armor seemed to be made of the finest black silks and has intricate designs on them made with gold cloth. The same went for his armor as the black metal had golden designs embedded within it. He had no weapons yet Nigun could tell by the way the man carried himself that he was a warrior of some sort. The mixture of robes and plate reminded him of some of the Theocracy's battle-mages and warrior clerics, individuals who mastered both close combat and magic. He tried to see the man's face but his cloth hood was pulled up and he could only see shadows beneath the hood.

Nigun had his angels form a defensive wall in front of him and his men yet had them hover above them so he could maintain a clear line of sight with these new arrivals. They didn't show any sign of fear and seemed to stand with unusual confidence in front of his superior force, it unnerved him but he refused to show it.

"Gazef Stronoff." Nigun announced as he named the one person he did recognize. "What is going on here? Have you come to surrender yourself? Perhaps barter with me in an attempt to save your life and the lives of the villagers?"

Gazef didn't rise to his taunts and seemed perfectly calm as he responded. "So it is my life you're after...I never figured the Scriptures would sink so low as to become tools of men like Blumrush. Truly the might have fallen, or perhaps the Theocracy is so desperate for coin that you people work for my Kingdoms nobles."

Nigun felt a twinge of anger, both at Gazef knowing about the nobles who sold him out and insulting the Theocracy.

"Don't be naive Gazef, your Kingdom sold you out and we are just here to take advantage of that fact. Blaspheme all you want, it won't change the fact that you will die here today. In a way, I feel sorry for you. But then again there are many men like you out there in the world. Good men in service to bad causes." Nigun sighed as he looked at Gazef. "I would rather be exterminating monsters from this world, but its the will of the Gods that heretics like you perish. Take comfort in the fact that your death will serve a greater good, in a way you will be like a martyr."

"If anyone is going to die here today it is you."

Nigun turned to the one who cut in and saw it was the robed man.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Some cleric to a false God?" Nigun observed as he looked at the man.

"Forgive my rudeness in interrupting you, My name is Ainz Ooal Gown and this is my companion, Albedo." Ainz gestured to the woman standing next to him. "We are allies of Gazef Stronoff and the ones who eliminated the advance force you sent in ahead of you. I wish to have a quick word with you if you don't mind."

Nigun grimaced at that information, the men sent ahead of them were basic foot soldiers but they were still competent. It made him consider these newcomers as a credible if minor threat.

"Speak then heretic."

"I simply wish to make an offer. Surrender yourselves immediately and you will be taken into Gazefs custody without any harm befalling you, resist and you will be annihilated."

"….hahahahaha!" Nigun couldn't help but laugh. "Either you're insane or the worst liar imaginable. Before you stands the Sunlit Scripture, the elite force of the Theocracy! We have slain dragons and eliminated entire villages of monsters. What hope do you have of defeating us?"

"Impressive credentials." Ainz replied calmly in a tone that cut Nigun to his core. "Listen well, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, once this name was feared across all nine realms and beyond. I have slain Gods and Demons, Dragons and angels. The Allfather and his pantheon, Surtyr, Jörmungandr, Freya, the eight Dragons, The Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sephira and her ten archangels and numerous other beings have fallen before me. Do you think that you and that rabble that follows you will stop me?"

The names and words were strange to Nigun, yet he could tell the man was being serious. While he felt the man was bluffing he couldn't help but feel some amount of fear course through his body. He began ordering his subordinates to attack the madman. "The mans clearly delusional. Attack the Heretic! Forget Stronoff and focus on the caster!"

Two of his angels were faster than the others and flung themselves at Ainz. Their blades of holy light pierced through the caster who had simply stood still and offered no form of resistance.

Nigun and his subordinates were surprised but that surprise quickly turned to ridicule.

"Is that the best you had? Looks like you were all bark after all..." Nigun would have continued to insult the man but he saw that the two angels who had attacked Ainz were standing in place and seemed to be struggling. "What's going on? Pull those angels back-" He realized the angels were flapping their wings hard, like butterflies trying to escape a spiders web.

"I haven't seen an Archangel flame up close in years. I remember back when I was starting out I used to summon these guys to cover Tabula's back when we would level up together." Ainz's quiet voice reached Nigun's ears and sent a chill down his spine.

"No way..." One of Nigun's men muttered as he looked at the sight before him.

"He should be dead..."

"He has two blades in him but doesn't seem hurt him..."

"Don't be so surprised." Ainz spoke up as he grasped both angels by the neck. "I took Greater Physical damage immunity-Its a passive skill that nullifies damage from low-level creatures. You have to be at least level 60 to cause me any real damage. Plus my racial levels make me immune to holy and unholy damage for the most part. But I've prattled on long enough, these angels are in the way."

Ainz took both angels that he was holding and smashed them into the ground with enough force to make the earth tremble. The angels died and turned into countless particles of light which drifted away.

"Gazef, Albedo, both of you stay back and don't get involved unless I say otherwise."

"As you command Supreme One."

"As you wish Sir Gown."

"All angels attack now!" Nigun ordered as panic overtook him. The archangel flames all headed for Ainz, in total they had summoned around forty of them.

"Death and Decay!"

A strange fog appeared in front of Ainz and as the angels flew into it their bodies melted away as if they were rapidly decomposing. It only took a few seconds before all the angels were nothing but puddles of goop that melted into the grassy field.

"Impossible!" Nigun screamed as fear overtook him."You...you can't exist!"

It was impossible.

Nigun couldn't comprehend someone wiping out so many angels with one spell, he wasn't even sure if members of the Black Scripture could accomplish such a feat. As he tried to comprehend the scene in front of him his men began casting spells in an attempt to bring Ainz down.

"Charm person!"

"Iron Hammer of Righteousness!"

"Hold!"

"Fire Rain!"

"Emerald Sarcophagus!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Stalagmite Charge!"

"Open Wounds!"

"Poison!"

"Fear!"

"Curse!"

"Blindness!"

The spells flew towards Ainz who still kept up his relaxed attitude. As the spells impacted him they seemed to bounce off of an invisible shield as they each were rendered useless.

"You seem to know more spells then I initially thought, and all of them from Yggdrasil. Although none appear to be above tier 3...how pitiful."

"He can kill angels and is immune to magic." Nigun muttered as he watched his subordinates spells bounce harmlessly off of Ainz. He couldn't decide what to do so he turned to his own summon.

"Principality of Observation! Engage!"

Responding to Nigun's hoarse cry an angel that had been hanging back the entire time spread its wings. Principality of Observation was a fully armored high tier angel. In one hand it wielded a holy mace and in its other was an oval shield.

This angel hadn't engaged since its special ability was that it raised its allies defensive stats merely by watching them. However, it was a high-level angel and Nigun hoped it would be a match for his opponent.

The angel flew forward and brought its mace up as it lunged at Ainz. Ainz for his part simply blocked the mace with one of his hands. The impact would have shattered a normal man's bones but Ainz didn't so much as move as he held the angel's mace with his left hand as he brought up his right hand.

"I guess I should fight back." Ainz opened his right hand.

"Drain Soul."

Nothing happened and the angel simply struggled to free its mace from Ainz's grasp.

"Interesting...so I guess this doesn't have a soul and the spell has no effect since theirs no soul to drain..." Ainz opened his right hand once more. "Then I guess Ill fall back on another spell."

"Soul flame."

From the tip of his extended finger a small blue flame flew at the angel, the second the flame struck the angels body the angel was engulfed in black/blue fire. The flames heat was intense enough that Nigun and his men could feel it and they could only watch as the angel's existence ended within a second.

"Impossible!"

"In one shot..."

Nigun felt his world shatter, of all their principalities the church taught him to summon, the one that was just destroyed was the strongest in existence. He also possessed a talent that strengthened any creature he summoned. That talent along with his natural magic ability is why he rose through the ranks so quickly. To have someone kill such a powerful summon with one shot was unnatural.

"Impossible! Theirs no way anyone can kill a high-level angel in one shot! What kind of monster are you!? Why have I never heard of you before!?" He had lost all semblance of composure. All he could do now was scream his inability to acknowledge what he had just witnessed.

Ainz spread his hands apart, the gleam of the setting sun reflected off his armored gloves so that they looked like they were stained with blood. "Why didn't you think it was possible? It seems to me maybe you're just ignorant. Or perhaps that's really the limits of the magic of this world. Just know that I haven't even begun to show you my true power."

"I haven't shown you my true power either." he turned to his men who he could sense were on the verge of losing hope. "Cover me while I summon the highest level angel!"

Two hundred years ago an evil spirit had been terrorizing the continent, a single angel was said to have destroyed it. Sealed within the crystal was an angel with enough power to destroy an entire city with ease.

His men's flame of hope blazed ass they covered him while he prepared to summon his trump card. While he was preparing to bring forth his only hope he could hear Ainz muttering things he didn't understand.

"So he has a sealing crystal with magic sealed inside? From the sparkle, it doesn't seem to be super tier, yet it appears to be an item from Yggdrasil. The highest level angel would be from a type of seraph, from the first sphere which means it would be one of the heavenly counselors. Still, even if it was a seraph empyrean we would have to fight with everything we have. Albedo use some skills to raise my defense and prepare to use your Wall of Jericho, Gazef I recommend standing back and being prepared to retreat if this is what I think it is I'll need you to go back to the village and evacuate the villagers. This fight will result in a great deal of collateral damage."

"Yes my Lord."

"Understood Sir Gown."

Nigun's hands shook as the crystal melted away and exploded in a flash of light that blinded him. It was as if the sun decided to appear and ground level. The plain was filled with white light and the very air seemed to be easier to breathe. The legendary angel of which numerous tales were told appeared before him and his men. "Behold the noble Dominion Authority!"

The angel was a cluster of sparkling wings. Inside a hand was a scepter of pure gold. The angel didn't appear to have legs as it hovered above them with armor made of silver that looked like feathers. Angels of the higher spheres had more wings and the angel before him was sporting six wings, a symbol of its power. No one could doubt its holy energy, a true testament to the Gods.

Before this supremely good being Nigun's men burst out into applause and cheers of joy, the angel brought them hope.

"That's it? That's the best you can do?"

Ainz's bored tone made Nigun feel a new surge of panic as all the hope he felt from Dominion authority seemed to drain from him. He couldn't believe any being gazing upon such an angel and expressing anything but fear or awe and yet the caster before him was unimpressed.

Ainz continued on, not even bothering to acknowledge the angel. "Albedo you can stand back, I'm sorry for making you take precautions against such child's play. You even used some skills on my behalf."

"Its fine Lord Ainz, It only makes sense that we take precautions if theirs even the slightest chance of harm coming to you."

"You are right of course." Ainz turned to Gazef. "It's best if you stay back for your own safety Gazef, but you do not need to return to the village. It seems the angel he was summoning is nothing to be taken seriously."

"If you say so Sir Gown." Gazef replied in an unsure tone as he gazed at the angel.

Nigun was about to lose his mind, seeing them chatting so casually as they seemingly ignored him, his men, and the highest level angel in existence was driving him crazy. "How can you act this way before the strongest angel in existence?" He bellowed at them as they continued chatting in a leisurely manner. "This angel defeated an Evil spirit, humanity cant stand against it! You have to be bluffing!"

Ainz returned his attention to Nigun and shook his head.

"I could make fun of you right now, but in all honesty, it's just pathetic. You're like a new player who finds a treasure chest in a starting zone and believes he's the richest man in all of Yggdrasil. It's kind of cute actually." Ainz took a more serious stance. "Instead allow me to educate you. First I will need a volunteer."

"A volunteer?" One of Nigun's men muttered as he and the rest of the men had their guards raised.

Ainz turned to the man who had just spoken. "Thank you for volunteering sir." Ainz turned to the now terrified man and held an outstretched hand towards him.

"Drain Soul."

Nigun could only watch as the man who had spoken up let out an unearthly wail as a blue smoke-like substance escaped from his eyes and mouth. The man's body dropped to the ground, dead and unmoving.

Nigun let out a shriek when he realized it was the man's soul leaving his body.

He watched as his subordinates soul flew towards Ainz, the smoke-like substance that flowed towards Ainz was in humanoid form and he saw the mans twisted features reflected in the smoke as it screamed a ghastly scream that drained the life from Nigun and his remaining subordinates. Eventually, the man's souls condensed into Ainz's open hand where it formed into a purple gem.

"He is mine now." Ainz said as he held up the gem. "Unlike the crystal, you used earlier this soul gem will allow me to summon a true angel. The First Heavenly Sphere is a bit of a pain in the ass to summon and we are almost out of daylight, so you'll have to settle for an angel of a slightly lesser caliber. Still, this should be a good educational experience for all of you." He threw the gem into the air.

"Summon High-Tier Angel: Seraphim Ashbringer."

Nigun had to cover his eyes as the plain was once again filled with light, however, this light was unlike the holy white light that the Dominion authority exuded but was rather a glowing orange light like the sun in the middle of summer. He felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead as a massive wave of heat struck him and his men.

When he was finally able to see what Ainz had summoned he felt all hope leave his body.

Standing before Dominion Authority was an angel that was almost twice as large as Dominion Authority which itself was a massive angel.

The Seraphim Ashbringer was an angel clad in glowing golden armor that glowed as if it were superheated. It had eight wings that almost seemed like they were made out of fire and the wings gave the angel a wingspan that was twice as large as Dominion Authority. Above its head floated a halo of fire and it its two hands it clutched a massive greatsword which shone with golden light.

" **The wicked shall be purged in fire!"** The angel roared in an authoritative voice as it took a few experimental swings with its sword which caused arcs of flame to appear in the swords trail.

"At the risk of sounding crude, mines bigger." Ainz stated which broke Nigun from his trance.

"No...this can't be...its impossible." Nigun couldn't accept this, this couldn't be real. His opponent had to be using illusion magic of some kind. "It has to be an illusion! Dominion Authority, Smite this illusion!"

Dominion Authority let loose a pillar of white light which slammed into the Seraphim Ashbringer, the massive angel took the attack head on and if it took any damage it didn't show it.

"Its attack had no effect?" Nigun wondered out loud as he watched his angels mightiest attack not even scratch his opponent. "It's not an illusion...that means..."

"Holy damage doesn't do much damage to angels, even a noob should know that." Ainz turned to the Seraphim Ashbringer. "Ashbringer, show this lesser angel true power."

The Ashbringer lifted its sword above its head, the sword became engulfed in flames and Nigun was once again hit by a wave of heat as he felt the temperature rise up in the area. Sweat began pouring down his face as he felt like he was standing in an oven.

" **BY FIRE BE PURGED!"** The Ashbringer declared as it brought its sword directly down on the Dominion Authority.

The Dominion Authority raised its scepter up to block the blow but the flaming greatsword broke the scepter as if it were a twig allowing the sword to strike the angel. The Dominion Authority could only let out a mournful wail as the flaming sword cut it in half from its head all the way down to its angelic skirt of feathers. After being bisected the two halves were engulfed in orange flames and burnt away into ash which was blown away by a passing breeze.

With the Dominion Authority reduced to ash, the plain grew slightly darker, the only real light left was from the setting sun and the flaming Seraphim Ashbringer that stood floating above them all. The only sound was the rustling of grass as the wind passed over it. "What are you?" Nigun asked the impossible being that stood across from him. "I've never heard of a caster like you. Even so, there shouldn't be someone who can command such power by themselves! If you can kill it then that means your even stronger then the evil spirits that the thirteen heroes had to work together to slay. Who the hell are you?!"

"As I've said numerous time before, I am Ainz Ooal Gown." Ainz said once more. "I grow tired of reminding people of this, perhaps I should make myself a name badge." He turned to Gazef. "Is my name truly hard for the people of this word to remember Sir Stronoff?"

"It is a fine name that anyone with any sense should be able to remember." Gazef expressed cordially. "It should be even easier for people of the Slane Theocracy to remember since its similar in structure to their naming conventions."

"I see, then he must be an idiot. Perhaps I should speak slower."

The sun had sunk completely over the horizon and the land was wrapped in darkness. As light left the plain Nigun felt like it was the end. He was about to order a retreat but was stopped by Ainz.

"Just so you know if you try to retreat you will die. My subordinates have already surrounded the area and I've cast anti-teleportation magic."

With his options fading away Nigun felt despair overtake him, he didn't understand how any human could be so powerful unless…

"What are you? Theirs no way a human could be this powerful! You must be an evil spirit!"

"I never said I was human, although one might think that when I choose to hide my wings."

"Wings?" Nigun could only watch as a pair of beautiful blue wings erupted from Ainz's back, they seemed to be made of magical energy and grey fog seemed to surround them. There were only three types of humanoid-shaped beings that had wings. There were harpies, some dragon crossbreeds, and winged nomadic humans who lived on the borders of the Baharuth empire. But none of them matched what he was seeing before him unless. "Are you… an angel?"

"Yes I am, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Angel of Life and Death."

"No...angels are silent servants of the Gods. The holy books were very clear on that! A sentient angel is impossible!"

"And yet here I am." Ainz replied. "Now as an angel I must pass judgment, and you've been a very bad man."

Nigun was grasping at straws, yet he had one last straw to grasp.

"W-wait! I surrender! A true angel wouldn't hurt a man who has surrendered right?" He looked at his opponent and didn't see any mercy in his now visible blue glowing eyes. "I want to make a deal, all the information I have in exchange for my life! I swear you'll come out ahead. I'll pay you whatever you want if you spare my life! If it's not money you're after then Ill give you influence or magical artifacts, I swear." He turned to Gazef who had been silent through most of the battle. "You want to know which of the nobles sold you out right? I know all their names, spare my life and I'll tell your King everything he wants to know about what the Theocracy is doing to sabotage the Kingdom."

"You assume I need you to tell me information, I have numerous other ways of getting the truth out of you without your cooperation."

"Monster!" Nigun and his men backed away as Ainz began approaching him. "Do you think the Theocracy will stand for this! Kill me and they will avenge me! Even you can't stand against the strongest human nation when its arrayed against you!"

Ainz lifted his hand and Nigun watched as his men began to silently collapse before him. Nigun instinctively backed away and fell over as he watched Ainz approach him.

"The Godkin will stop you..."

He watched as Ainz stopped for a second and cocked his head to the side curiously as if he considered Nigun's words.

"No one can stop death..."

Nigun felt darkness envelop him.

* * *

"Don't worry, it was just a mass sleep spell." Ainz said as he saw the sour look Gazef was shooting at him.

"Good, because that mans testimony will be the key to scouring the Kings court clean of traitors." Gazef said as he walked towards the now sleeping form of Nigun. "I honestly thought you had killed them all, especially after you drained that one mans soul and used it to summon...that thing."

Ainz followed Gazefs gaze to the Seraphim Ashbringer which was hovering in the air above the battlefield.

' _Crap...I used a soul gem to summon that thing so now its most likely permanent...where am I going to store it?'_ Ainz wondered to himself. The most likely answer was the eighth floor along with all the other angels, no doubt Victim could use a new subordinate. _'Still, I need to be more careful about what I summon, this is what happens when I try to show off.'_

Ainz was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of galloping horses as Gazefs men rode up. They had been stationed in front of the village to aid in its defense in case the Theocracy tried to sneak troops in.

"Tie them up and bring them to the village." Gazef ordered as his men quickly went about following his orders.

Ainz watched as the men tied up the unconscious prisoners. "I would like to take some of those prisoners as well. You can have the leader but I would like at least thirty of them for myself."

"May I ask why?" Gazef asked curiously as he turned to face Ainz. "What value do they have to one such as yourself?"

"Watch your tone human." Albedo spoke up as she faced Gazef. "The Supreme one doesn't need to explain his reasons, he won this battle for you, if anything you should be offering all of the prisoners up gladly and-"

"Enough Albedo."

Albedo fell silent as she bowed her head.

"Forgive me Lord Ainz, but to have a human question you..."

"I meant no disrespect." Gazef added as he bowed his head. "I was merely curious. Aside from the leader I really only needs a few more of them to corroborate his story."

"Its fine Gazef, as to why I want these humans." Ainz turned to the prisoners who were being rounded up and tied to the backs of the horses. "They are the first casters I've met since coming to this world, it fascinates me that they seem to think seventh tier magic is the peak of magical ability. I wish to study their magical abilities and interrogate them for information about the Theocracy. I fear by aiding you the Theocracy has now become my enemy."

"It's a dangerous enemy to have, although I doubt you'll have much trouble. If you can defeat a being summoned with seventh tier magic...It basically makes you akin to a God." Gazef said in a tone that was filled with wonder and worry. "I'm a soldier, I never had the knack nor interest in learning magic. However even I know the highest tier a talented human can attain is the 3rd tier. Those who are truly blessed and are the pinnacle of mankind can cast spells up to the 5th tier maybe even a few of the 6th tier. Anything above that is considered the magic of the Gods...are you a God Sir Gown?"

Ainz saw Albedo was about to interject but he silenced her with a motion of his hand. "Albedo go with the soldiers and make sure the prisoners are secured. I wish to have a word with Sir Stronoff alone."

He could see that Albedo wanted to protest, however, she didn't say anything and instead bowed and followed the soldiers who were hauling the prisoners back to the village. He also sent the Seraphim Ashbringer along with them, he didn't want anyone else around for this. Once He and Gazef were alone he turned to the man.

"Do you believe I'm a God Sir Stronoff? Do you even believe in Gods?" Ainz asked curiously as he watched the sun finish setting. Both he and Gazef were alone in the dark but the sky was still bright and the stars above were becoming visible, bathing the open plain in their light.

"I believe you are a powerful being." Gazef answered with a shrug. "I'll be honest I never had much faith in anything. I once went to the Head Bishop in the capitols cathedral, I asked him if there are Gods who love mankind why is it that there's so much suffering in the world? He answered _'As we sin so do we suffer.'_ Yet from my worldly experience it seems like its always the innocent who suffer the most and the sinful who live the easiest and most pleasurable lives." Gazef turned to Ainz. "You still haven't answered my question, are you a God? You can cast powerful spells, summon angels of extraordinary power, and you resurrected numerous villagers, a power that I thought impossible to use on such a scale."

"What is a God really?" Ainz asked as he thought of the best way to answer the man's question. "I can cast magic beyond the tenth tier, I'm a being who controls both life and death. Yet..." He shook his head. "To me, a God should be all-powerful and all-good. I am neither of those things, yet at the same time, I dont think there is anything out there that is both of those things. If there is an all-powerful being, then it isn't all-good, if there are beings that are all-good then they aren't all-powerful."

"You seem to have a high standard for what constitutes a God."

"That's just my opinion, but in the end what I think matters little." Ainz shrugged. "To my followers, I am a God, so its a title Ill wear for their sake. It's my responsibility since it was me and my friends who created them." To deny the fact he was a God to the NPCs would be cruel, it seemed like their love for him and his friends and their desire to serve was what they lived for. If he took that away... "However I get the feeling this line of questioning isn't one that's theologically born, I think you're trying to ask me something else."

"I want to know what your intentions are." Gazef answered honestly. "From the things you've said I gather you aren't from around here, indeed you seem to be from another world entirely. You're a powerful being whose magic is on par with the legendary Gods and Demons of old, and you are here on the borders of my Kings country. I think you can understand why I'm concerned."

"Of course." Ainz cursed himself for speaking so freely with the man, but he couldn't help it. Ever since coming to this world he could only have conversations with the NPCs who dwelled within Nazerick. While the NPCs were intelligent and well spoken they weren't very good at conversation since all they did was praise him or affirm their loyalty to him. They also had little to talk about besides Nazerick which limited conversation topics.

Gazef was the first _real_ person he could have a real conversation with. The man didn't gaze at him with awe like the villagers or worship him like the NPCs. Gazef spoke with him rather plainly, it was rather refreshing.

"As mentioned before I was transported here to this world along with my followers. I dont really have any intentions at the moment, today was the first day I've come across humans or any other form of sentient life. Until now I've just been wandering." Ainz answered honestly while trying to keep things are vague as possible. He had no intention of letting Gazef know about Nazerick, however good a man he might appear to be.

"I see..." Gazef seemed slightly unsatisfied with the answer. "I dont suppose you would consider coming to the capital with me? My King would no doubt like to thank you for the aid you've provided. I'm sure he can also offer you hospitality for you and your followers."

"I have no doubt he would be a gracious host but for now I must decline." Ainz felt there was another reason for the offer and had to confirm it. "Before you ask I have no intention of bowing before your king or becoming one of his subjects. An angel such as myself submitting to the rule of a monarch I know nothing about is unthinkable."

"I understand that, and figured that would be your answer." Gazef nodded. "However you are on the King's land. To settle here could create problems with the nobility, you would be seen as an invader of sorts."

"I have no intention of starting any fights, however, know that if your King attempts to remove me from these lands that I will not back down." Ainz answered, if anyone threatened Nazerick they would be dealt with harshly. Of course, Nazericks location was secret and he intended it to stay that way. He had been playing around with the idea of creating a fake Nazerick to keep the location of the real Nazerick a secret. "Also no offense but if you truly are the Kingdoms strongest warrior...I dont think I have much to worry about."

"I know I'm weak compared to you but you dont have to be so blunt about it."

"Sorry, it's just...I have abilities that allow me to sense an enemies power level. If we were grading on a level of 1 to 100 with me being level 100..." Ainz activated his detection abilities to get a closer read on Gazef. His job levels in Archmage allowed him a vast array of spells of every school of magic. In Yggdrasil, a player could gain the ability to use 300 spells on average unless they used cash item upgrades or racial perks. In Ainzs case he had bought every cash upgrade he could be taken numerous job classes and racial classes that increased his spell repertoire and used a racial perk called _Elder Wisdom_ to learn over a thousand spells. After several seconds of analyzing Gaze,f he reached his conclusion.

"You are level 35 with job classes in...hmm interesting build." Ainz muttered as he looked at Gazefs job classes. It really was like the Yggdrasil and yet...different. "You are the strongest human I've encountered today, with proper magical equipment you could fight on par with someone around level 50."

"Thanks...I guess..." Gazef responded. "As I was saying regardless of how powerful you are the King might have to take action if you choose to reside here without paying tribute to him. If he allowed you free reign it would weaken his position and people would believe he was weak and unworthy of his crown."

"I understand that and I can sympathize, but I'm not bowing before him. Nor am I leaving these lands anytime soon."

Gazef rubbed his forehead as if to stave off a headache. "I see...as a loyal subject of the King I cannot give approval of a foreigner claiming lands that belong to the king, at the same time I could offer a suggestion on where you could settle if you wanted to discourage the King and nobility from interfering with you."

"Where would that be?" Ainz asked curiously, his knowledge of this worlds geography was extremely limited. The village headman had given him a vague idea of the geography of the world but the village lacked any sort of significant map. "I must admit I know little of the layout of these lands."

Gazef reached into his pouch and produced a large scroll, he unfurled it and revealed it to be a detailed map.

"Magelight." Ainz muttered as he conjured a glowing ball of blue magic which hovered over him and Gazef. The night was bright but not so bright that they could easily read a map, the magelight gave them the light they needed.

"We are here." He pointed to where Carne village was on the map. "I recommend that you and however many followers you have move over here." He pointed to a place on the map near Carne village.

The Great Forest of Tob

"This is the great forest of Tob, you could dwell here with your followers until you figure out what to do next." Gazef stated. "The King and nobility would be inclined to leave you alone."

"Why?" He saw that the forest was far away from most civilized places with the exception of Carne village. "Doesn't the Kingdom value the forest?"

"Not really." Gazef replied sadly. "Forests are home to powerful monsters and other savage creatures that the average human can't hope to fight. The only value forests have is for brave foragers who harvest plants from them for medicines and other tonics. Foraging is a dangerous job but there's good money in it since its so dangerous. Most foragers end up as food for trolls, ogres, and goblins. But often villagers have little else they can do for money."

"So humans avoid forests entirely?"

Gazef nodded. "Look at the map and where all the human kingdoms are. Do you notice a pattern?"

Ainz scanned the map and looked at the locations of all the human Kingdoms.

"Every single human Kingdom is located on large flatlands." He realized, there were sometimes forests and mountains marked on the map but they were fairly small and inconsequential compared to the massive forests and mountains in the surrounding areas where there were no human cities.

"On the open plains monsters cant ambush humans like me. Without the advantage of ambush, we can rely on numbers and cooperation to overcome monsters who very rarely work well together in large groups." Gazef explained. "If you were to make the forest of Tob your home you would be left alone by the Kingdom. Some nobles might cry out and demand action against you but nothing would come of it. Marching an army of humans into a forest is akin to suicide, human monarchs throughout history have tried to claim the forests but it resulted in massacres each time. Even I would have trouble besting monsters on their home turf. You, on the other hand, would have no trouble claiming the forest as your own."

"I see..." That information gave Ainz numerous ideas of how to go forward, but first, he would have to discuss things with his guardians. "Thank you for the information Sir Stronoff. Would it be much trouble for me to have this map? I can pay you for it."

Gazef nodded "The map is extremely valuable, accurate maps are fairly rare and the one in your hands is among the best the Kingdom has, treat it well. Don't worry about paying me, you saved my life and the lives of my men, I'll take full responsibility if anything bad comes of me giving it away. Also no need to call me Sir Stronoff, I'm not a knight. Only nobles can be knights."

"I see, regardless I thank you." Ainz looked at the night sky and realized Albedo would get worried if he hung out there much longer. "I need to return to my followers. I ask that you stay In Carne village for a few days while I get my house in order. I wish for you to deliver a message to your King and I need time to word it properly."

Gazef nodded. "I understand, my men need the rest anyway. We have been riding for days with little food or rest. I also need time to figure out how I'm going to safely transport the prisoners to the capital. I don't have enough soldiers or horses to escort them safely, and I doubt the Theocracy will just stand-by as I take the leader of one of their Scriptures to the capital."

"I will lend you some of my followers to help you escort the prisoners." Ainz had no intention of allowing Nigun to end up back in the Theocracy after everything he had seen, he also didn't want Gazef dying.

"Id appreciate the help, for an angel of death you sure do act like an angel of justice." Gazef joked. "And that spellcasting, I haven't seen spellcasting like that since I was in the Dragon Kingdom, and even they couldn't go above the fifth tier."

"There's a Kingdom of Dragons?" Ainz looked at the map and saw that there was indeed a kingdom of dragons. "How powerful are they?"

"The Dragons are powerful but they don't flaunt it. Also despite the name most of the population is human." Gazef replied as he seemed to be trying to remember his last visit. "The only ones who flaunt power are the Dragon Priests who have some dragon abilities due to worshipping and gaining power from the Dragons that dwell there."

The term Dragon priest interested Ainz, it was a job class in Yggdrasil available to players. "Interesting I had a friend who was a Dragon Priest."

"You had a friend that worshipped Dragons?"

"He did not worship the dragons, he devoured them." He recalled that one gained special abilities and job classes depending on how many Dragon souls you devoured while using that job class. "But we've gotten off topic, how powerful would you say these Dragons are?"

Ainz recalled in Yggdrasil dragons could be anywhere from level 30 which were whelps all the way up the level 100. Yggdrasil even had dragon bosses that took entire raids to defeat.

"Powerful enough that if you went up against them...I would still bet on you winning but I get the feeling you wouldn't come out unscathed." Gazef said seriously. "Although I've heard that Dragons can use magic called _wild magic_ which is different from the tier magic system most people use. I'm not an expert on the subject, I'm just a soldier. But I heard from the court wizard that the Dragon Queen specializes in that type of magic."

"Fascinating..." Ainz had so many questions, this New World had so much to do and see. "I've taken up enough of your time Gazef, let's retire for now. I'll take my prisoners and head back out to where I'm temporarily staying. I'll be in contact with you very soon do lend you some men to help escort you."

As the two of them walked back to the village Ainz's mind dwelled on the various new places there was to discover in this New World.

* * *

Ainz arrived in the throne room accompanied by Albedo. A great many beings were there, down on one knee to express their loyalty to him. No one moved and not a sound was made as he climbed up the stairs of the throne and took a seat in the Throne of Kings.

He gazed around the room and saw a sea of monsters of various shapes and sizes assembled, his friends creations. Practically everyone was here with exception to minions who were needed to keep Nazerick secure while this meeting took place. He noticed none of the NPCs he created were here, no doubt they were busy guarding Nazerick while so many of its denizens were away from their posts.

' _I really should see about speaking to them.'_

In all the time he had been in this New World he hadn't met any of his personal creations. In part, because their jobs mean they couldn't be away from their posts and in part because he was worried about what they would be like.

Would they have taken traits from him and their other creator? They were the only NPCs he knew of where the work in making them was split nearly 50/50. There was also the fact that aside from Avacyn none of them had very high Karma. Two of them, in particular, would be very evil, albeit in different ways if their backstories came true.

Ainz banished those thoughts as he focused on the task at hand. He gazed once more around the room and frowned when he saw how empty it was. There was a sea of faces in the crowd, however, the Throne Room was so large that it seemed rather empty, he made a note to allow lesser minions and creatures into the throne room during future meetings.

"I'm sure all of you are curious about recent events." Ainz began in a calm voice. "Ask Albedo what happened while we were gone, but there is one thing I want to tell all of you here right now. Greater Break Item!" Ainz cast a spell that could break items up to a certain level. One of the crests that hung upon the throne rooms walls fell to the ground. It was a crest, specifically, it was the personal crest of Momonga.

"I changed my name. From now on call me..." Ainz pointed his finger and gathered everyone's eyes. "Call me Ainz Ooal Gown, Ainz for short." His finger was pointing to the tapestry behind the throne room with the guild's crest. "Anyone who has objections stand up and say so."

No one had anything to say in response. Albedo broke the silence and spoke up. "We have heard your honorable name. Hail, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! To you, the noblest one, Ainnz Ooal Gown, we of the Great Tomb of Nazerick pledge our absolute loyalty!"

The guardians joined in. "Hail Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! The one who brought the Supreme Being together was you. To you we devote everything."

"All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown! Supreme Lord and leader of us all, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! We shall give ourselves completely to you!

"Long Live Ainz Ooal Gown! All shall Know of your greatness across all realms and beyond!"

The shouts and praise of the NPCs and servants thundered through the Throne Room and soon the entire room was bathed in the sounds of praise which Ainz soaked in happily.

He looked at everyone standing below him.

"Make the name Ainz Ooal Gown an enduring Legend!" He slammed his staff into the floor which caused the jewels within the head to glow brightly. "All sentient beings of this New World we have arrived in must know of the greatness of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Ainz felt prideful and vain saying such a thing but he knew it was necessary. Many of his guildmates had quit the game but numerous others might have been brought to this New World as well. At the very least those who visited him on the last night Yggdrasil was online could have been swept up in the same force that led him and all of Nazerick to come to the New World.

 _If you guys are out there I'll find you and if not..._

* * *

Ainz found himself sitting in his personal office, surrounded by his floor guardians and Sebas. He had also ordered Victim to join the meeting since it was a meeting that concerned all floors.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked that you stay behind." He began as he looked at each of them. "First I wanted to thank all of you for the work you've done these last few days. Recent events have been strange and difficult but you have all distinguished yourselves and your services have been most appreciated."

"We are unworthy of such words." Albedo bowed and all the others followed suit. "We were created to serve the Supreme Ones, you most of all Lord Ainz."

"Still, good service deserves to be rewarded." Ainz reached into his inventory and pulled out a large box when he opened it revealed numerous rings which each bore the guild's crest. They were Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown, given to members of the guild which allowed them to teleport anywhere in Nazerick and acted as a sign of guild membership. "In the absence of my fellow guildmates, I will be looking to all of you to fill in their roles. These last few days proves that you are all capable of this and thus I gift each of you a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"We are not worthy!" It was Demiurge who spoke up as he bowed even deeper. "Those Rings are meant only for Supreme Beings. For us to be granted them..."

"You. Would. Be. Granting. Us. Treasures. On. Par. With. Our. Creators..." Cocytus intoned.

"They are right, you can give me a ring when you choose me to be your head wife.." Shalltear smiled as she licked her lips seductively.

"As if he would choose an undead brat like you..." Albedo growled dangerously which earned a glare from Shalltear.

"Better a brat than an old hag who-"

Sebas stepped between them. "Do not put on such an unsightly display in front of the Supreme One." He chided which stopped the oncoming fight.

"One hundred of these rings were made, we only ever had 41 members of this guild." Ainz explained, ignoring the squabble between Albedo and Shalltear. "I won't be giving you the Rings of guild members, but rather those that have never been used. All of you are the creations of my friends, their children. I say you are worthy unless all of you are saying that I'm a liar or a bad judge of character?"

"I would never imply such a thing!" Demiurge quickly stated, bowing his head in apology. "Your generosity knows no end Lord Ainz."

"Truly you are a magnanimous Lord." Sebas agreed as did the rest of the guardians.

"You all deserve it for the good work you've done. I want all floor guardians to have one. Its both a symbolic reward and a practical one since the rings will allow you all to do your jobs more efficiently." Ainz turned to Sebas. "I will be granting you one as well Sebas, you are not a floor guardian but your duties are extremely important."

"Thank you Lord Ainz. I promise your reward will be used to utmost efficiency." Sebas bowed. "I will double my efforts in my work in service to you."

"As will the rest of us." Albedo added which earned vocal affirmations from the rest of the Floor Guardians.

Ainz handed out the rings and each of the guardians thanked him with rather over-the-top declarations of loyalty which made Ainz feel increasingly awkward but he kept his demeanor collected and serious. The rings changed size depending on who wished to equip it so it even managed to fit around Cocytus's large fingers and around one of Victims tiny little limbs.

"The only rule I have regarding these rings is that they never are taken out of Nazerick. If an enemy should get their hands on one they could wreak havoc in Nazerick. Therefore your rings must be left behind any time you must leave." Ainz sat down on his throne. "No doubt you will need them because the next few days will be chaotic."

"You refer to the message we must send to the Kingdom?" Demiurge asked as his glasses seemed to take on a more sinister shine.

"Yes." Ainz needed to play this next part carefully, he wanted to maintain the guise of a competent ruler while at the same time getting as much council out of his guardians. Albedo and Demiurge seemed to be the most intelligent so he would no doubt need their council the most. "When I was the leader of the other members of this guild I would listen to the council of your creators before making any major decision. Sometimes their words would allow me to view a situation in a new light or give me ideas I never would have thought of by myself."

"We are undeserving of such words." Albedo said in a soft voice as she lovingly stroked the Ring Ainz had given her. "I doubt we could hope to match the wise counsel that your fellow Supreme Beings once gave you but we will do our best."

"Firstly not everyone here knows of what happened." Ainz realized he had been rather vague with the information of what happened at Carne village. "Albedo tell the other guardians what occurred."

Albedo described the events of the day in excellent detail although Ainz felt uncomfortable with some of her choices in wording. She would often use words like _sexy, handsome_ , and _unbelievably gorgeous_ whenever describing him to the point where he wanted to cringe himself out of existence.

When she reached the part where she was ordered to escort the prisoners back to the village Ainz picked it up from there and told them about the conversation he had with Gazef, minus some of the more personal stuff the two men had talked about.

"This map is the best the Kingdom has, sadly its rather vague on anything outside the Kingdom." He laid the map on his desk as the Guardians peered at it with interest.

"It has some details about human nations but other than that..." Demiurge adjusted his glasses. "It doesn't even show the entire continent. I'm guessing the humans haven't explored the lands beyond their own borders."

"Indeed, I dont even see a name for the continent," Ainz muttered as he looked at the map. "Gazef said that the nobility of the Kingdom wouldn't bother us if we made our residence the Great Forest of Tob. I think we should publically claim the Great Forest of Tob and create a fake Nazerick there to act as a lightning rod of attention to keep peoples eyes from the real Nazerick. Do we have the resources to create a convincing fake Nazerick?"

"I've scouted out a few places where we could have golems harvest stone." Demiurge pointed out a few places on the map. "Sadly the quality isn't all that good for anything beyond basic foundations. As much as I hate to say it the best resource would be wood."

"A wooden Nazerick?" Ainz had his doubts about making a wooden Nazerick, it seemed so...cheap. However he shook those thoughts from his head, it was meant to be a decoy after all. Wood was also the primary building material of most ancient Japanese castles and most of those were quite good for their time. "Wood will be fine, we can scout the Great Forest of Tob to find an ideal location for it at a later date. Do we have the manpower for it?"

Albedo nodded. "The golem workshop is fully operational and we have hundreds of golems that can begin construction at a moments notice. All we need are supervisors for the labor."

"My demons can help in that department." Demiurge added before turning to Shalltear. "You have elder liches under your command don't you? Both they and my demons should work well together in supervising the construction."

"Of course, I can have Mairon create more should we need them, although we will need some corpses..." Shalltear took on a thoughtful look. "Could we use the humans in the village for corpses? Or at the very least for blood? My vampire servants are growing tired of the synthetic blood we get from the blood fountains."

Ainz felt a headache coming on, not just from his subordinates disregard for human life but also the fact that they had legitimate problems. Regular food wasn't too much of an issue since the guild had numerous magical items that conjured food and basic resources in order to feed NPCs such as the Homunculus maids who required a large amount of food in order to keep working. However, Shalltear and her vampire subordinates needed blood, while the third floor had a blood fountain that conjured blood it apparently wasn't all that tasty to Shalltear or her minions. He also had Kyouhukou claiming his cockroach brood were cannibalizing each other in order to survive. Not to mention the Gashokukochuuou was running out of nesting room.

"I don't want the people of Carne village hurt in any way, I have plans for them and they have various uses." Ainz didn't want the people of Carne village harmed, especially after all the effort, he went through in saving them. "As for the corpses we can use some of the corpses we got from those soldiers to create liches. I would also like to use them in resurrection magic experiments. I managed to resurrect a good amount of villagers in Carne with my best resurrection spell which proves resurrection works in this world."

"A brilliant idea Lord Ainz." Demiurge spoke up. "With your permission, I would like to take the lead on conducting the experiments and handling the prisoners. I have several ideas of how we can make use of them."

Ainz felt unnerved by tone Demiurge had taken. He hadn't read the backstory that Ulbert had created for Demiurge but he knew enough about Ulbert's interests to know that Demiurge was most likely the evilest NPC in Nazerick.

' _Still, he is loyal..regardless I should make sure I know what he's doing at all times.'_

"Very well Demiurge, I'll allow you to take the lead on this." Ainz nodded his confirmation. "However I ask that you keep me updated with detailed reports on any experiments you run on the prisoners. Also put aside a few of them for the rest of Nazerick. Kyouhukou and Gashokukochuuou in particular."

Demiurge nodded. "Agreed Lord Ainz, I also have a solution for Shalltears blood problem." The demon cleared his throat as he prepared to explain. "While torturing the prisoners for information I learned a great deal about how healing magic works in this new world. Healing spells can restore blood and even regrow lost limbs. If the limb is nearby when the spell is cast it will reattach itself to the owner, however, if it's far away or been turned into mincemeat the person will simply regrow an entirely new limb. I can use this to give Nazerick a nearly infinite supply of human meat. The same applies to blood which can be drained and simply restored with healing magic."

"Sounds tasty." Shalltear licked her lips in anticipation. "I prefer to drink from the source though..."

"Fascinating..." Ainz said, ignoring Shalltears comment. While the details were unsavory he still found the information interesting. He also found himself not really caring about the fates of the prisoners.

 _'If they didn't want this to happen maybe they shouldn't have been murdering innocent people.'_ He found himself thinking. _'I care about the people of Carne Village but not the Theocracy soldiers...is it because I'm an Angel now? Or is it something else?'_

Ever since his transformation into an Angel Ainz found himself calm and collected, his human form had stronger emotions but even so, he was very chill most of the time. He only really got angry at things like the Theocracy soldiers. Was being an angel making him judgemental?

 _'I can think about this later, for now, I need to focus on the task at hand.'_

"Keep up the good work Demiurge. As much as I would like to continue learning about your experiments we must move on to other matters." Ainz gazed once more at the map. "If labor isn't an issue we can go ahead with creating the fake Nazerick. Aura, Mare, you two are at your best in the forests. I'll be relying on you two to find a good location for a fake Nazerick."

"You can count on us!" Aura replied cheerfully. "My magical beasts will find a good spot in a jiffy!"

"W-we won't disappoint you Lord Ainz." Mare bowed. "What should we do about the M-monsters in the forests?"

Ainz thought about that for a second, he hadn't seen any of the native monsters. Gazef had mention Goblins, Trolls, and Ogres. Were they the same creatures from Yggdrasil or similar inhabitants? So many questions existed in this New World.

"The monsters could act as a useful buffer between us and the Re-Estize Kingdom. However I also dont like the idea of them roaming around freely, we also dont know much about the monsters of this New world..." Ainz rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Gazef claimed they were stronger than humans but by how much? Of all the ones he mentioned goblins were the weakest but they could still go up to level 50 in Yggdrasil if you were facing Goblin generals and warlords. "I want them subjugated, they could prove to be useful pawns. I also want any that resist brought back to Nazerick for experimentation. I want to know if they are similar to the monsters back in Yggdrasil, Ill leave any monsters we capture in your hands Demiurge."

Demiurge bowed. "You can count on me Lord Ainz. I look forward to running similar experiments on them as I will with the humans. They could make a useful control group."

"If Demiurge gets to keep the monsters then I want the beasts." Aura spoke up in childish excitement. "I want to add any beasts we find in this New World to my collection."

Ainz chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Very well Aura, I'll allow you to keep one of any beast we find, be sure to take care of them. I doubt they can be resurrected the same way the beasts of Yggdrasil could be." Ainz turned to the rest of his Guardians. "On that note, I would like to bring up the subject of the possibility of not being able to resurrect you should any of you die in this New World."

"What do you mean Lord Ainz?" Albedo asked. "You managed to resurrect those weak humans back at Carne village easily enough with you an incredible display of divine magic."

"True, however I don't know if the same applies to beings originally from Yggdrasil. It worries me especially with individuals such as Victim whos special ability requires his death. While its ebyond useful the fact that we might not be able to resurrect him troubles me."

"Seno emerpup rether eth dna uoy rof eid ot erusaelp saw ti. [It was my pleasure to die for you and the other supreme ones.]" Victim said, his language was Enochian, the language of the angels.

Much to his surprise, he understood Victims words, but that made sense given that he was an angel as well.

"While I'm pleased by your willingness to sacrifice yourself I must ask that from now on you restrain yourself from using any other ability that is triggered by your death. Until we are sure we can successfully resurrect you and your fellow denizens of Nazerick I don't want you taking unnecessary risks." He turned to the others. "That includes the rest of you as well. From my initial venture out into the world it seems as if we are exceptionally powerful compared to this worlds denizens, however, I don't want any of you to travel alone or do anything reckless. Your creators would never forgive me if they returned and learned you were permanently destroyed while following my orders."

"Of course Lord Ainz." Albedo bowed. "We will follow your orders and be careful from here on out. I would never wish for Lord Tabula to be angry at the man I love."

"Same goes for me, I wouldn't want Lord Peroroncino to get angry at the man I love." Shalltear glanced at Abledo as electricity flew between their eyes.

"Does that mean our creators are returning?" Aura asked, which froze everyone ion the room and brought everything to a standstill.

Ainz felt nervous as he gazed at both Aura and Mare. Over the last few days, he saw that in many ways they were children and they viewed Bukubukuchagama as their mother. He was torn between telling them the truth or a lie.

It led to another series of issues. How did the Guardians view him and the others? He knew they thought of them as Gods but how much did they know about them really? Were they aware Yggdrasil was little more than a video game?

"That's a complicated question..." Ainz fumbled for the right words. "How much do you know about me and the other guild members?"

"You're all super strong Gods who killed other Gods!" Aura spoke up cheerfully.

"You're all s-super cool and infinite in y-your kindness and mercy," Mare added.

"You. Are. The. Strongest. Beings. In. All. The. Nine. Realms. And. Beyond." Cocytus answered reverently.

"Gods that even we the guardians can't begin to comprehend." Albedo gazed at Ainz with loving eyes. "Although I hope to comprehend you real soon..."

"You're beings of pure beauty and radiance in an otherwise bleak universe." Shalltear gazed lovingly at Ainz. "Unlike this hairy ape I can appreciate you for your true beauty Lord Ainz, now lets-" She was cut off by Albedo who was radiating an aura of killing intent.

"What did you call me you lamprey?"

"I called you a hairy ape you wide-mouthed gorilla. Reveal your final form and maybe..."

"Enough you two!" Sebas intoned which broke up the coming argument. Once the two of them had calmed down sSebas bowed and gave his answer. "You are our masters and we your servants, beyond that little else matters to me."

"You are world-walkers who create and rule over various worlds." Demiurge spoke up, drawing everyone's interest. "I can't claim to comprehend you or the other Supreme Beings but I know you are immortal beings that take many forms on many worlds. You create and destroy worlds on a whim, you truly are Gods who are beyond the comprehension of lesser lifeforms such as myself."

Ainz assumed by worlds Demiurge was referring to video games. It gave him an idea.

"You are right Demiurge. We are beings who travel to numerous worlds, sometimes we use them as playgrounds to enjoy ourselves. Yggdrasil was one such world." He tried his best to avoid making him and his friends sound like nerds and tried to play up the God angle. "I've been to numerous worlds, some beautiful, some terrible, and others so unbelievable even I can't put them into words."

The Guardians all had looks of awe on their faces as they hung onto every word Ainz said.

"Is Lady Bukubukuchagama on another world?" Aura asked curiously. "Did she get bored of us and leave?"

"No!" Ainz answered so quickly and forcefully that Aura and several other Guardians flinched. Realizing how mean he had said it he bowed his head. "Sorry for shouting, your creators didn't leave you because they grew bored of you. We simply had many obligations on our homeworld...the world where we were born."

"A world of supreme beings?" Aura asked in wonder. "It must be an amazing place."

"It was once." Ainz felt himself growing melancholy. "Yggdrasil was much like our world before...we ruined it. We are beings of great power, the methods we used to achieve such power however destroyed most of our world. Its one of the reasons we spent so much time in other worlds is because ours was so terrible." He let out a tired sigh. Ainz looked at all the guardians. "Your creators loved all of you but they also had obligations on our homeworld. They wouldn't have left otherwise...our lives back home can be very chaotic and difficult."

"Of course, it's not our place to question you or the other supreme beings reason for leaving." Demiurge said. "Although it is a huge relief, I thought they left because we had displeased them in some way."

"You could never displease them." Remembering his friends made him sad and feel rather lonely. "However on that note...I'm going to tell all of you something, however, what I'm about to tell you shall never leave this room. Do not tell your subordinates and refrain from talking about it to each other unless you know you're completely alone...do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Ainz." All the guardians said at once, realizing how serious this matter was to their master.

"Some of my fellow guild members might have been brought to this world along with us." He saw the looks of amazement cross each of the guardian's eyes. Ainz went on to explain how a dozen of his friends had visited him the day Nazerick was transported to the New World, he was vague on what he and his friends talked about but otherwise told the guardians everything.

"Since they were in Nazerick shortly before it was transported to this New World its possible they got caught up in whatever brought us here." Ainz hoped his friends were here, but he also knew there was a good chance they weren't. "My main reason for changing my name and spreading it throughout this world is to let them know that I'm here and that they aren't alone. If they hear the name Ainz Ooal Gown they will surely make themselves known. However there is a chance they aren't here, I dont want to get your hopes up, but if there's even a one percent chance that they are here we must ensure they are brought to Nazerick safely."

"Of course Lord Ainz, we will not rest until every corner of this world has been scoured." Albedo bowed deeply. "Although our creators are surely fine, they should easily be capable of matching any enemies in this New World."

"That might be true but we only know that the humans of this world are very weak, not to mention your creators dont have any magical equipment with them." Ainz felt sick knowing all of his friends gave him their equipment for safekeeping rather than keeping it on their characters. "All of their equipment is locked up in the treasury. Without it they are at a major disadvantage should they come across a powerful enemy."

"I see." Demiurge adjusted his glasses. "So not only does saving the humans aid your other plans but it also spreads your name so that the other Supreme Beings will hear it, assuming they were transported to this world. Your genius knows no end Lord Ainz."

"Thank you..." Ainz wasn't sure what Demiurge meant by other plans but he was happy one of his smartest subordinates approved. "Of course there's a chance they weren't transported to this New World. So I dont want this information leaving the room, I dont want to get all of Nazericks hopes up for nothing."

"So considerate of your underling's feelings..." Albedo seemed like she was about to cry from joy. "Truly you are the one who united and led our creators."

"I simply want to avoid getting everyone's hopes up. One should hope for the best but prepare for the worst" Ainz cleared his throat. "I think that's all for now. I want Albedo and Demiurge to prepare a written statement for the Kingdom, no doubt the Kingdom uses a different writing system from ours so I must pick a messenger to read it to them. I want it clear we have no intention of starting any conflict but will respond violently if they should try to attack us. Make it clear that we are claiming the Great Forest of Tob as our own. Aura and Mare will focus on finding a place for us to build an imitation Nazerick, and the rest of you will perform your regular duties while reinforcing our defenses."

There was nothing else to say and the Guardians left to fulfill their duties which left Ainz alone in his office. The second they were all gone he slumped into his chair.

"Geez….this job just gets harder and harder." He reached into his inventory and pulled out a box of chocolates that he got from his female guildmates during Yggdrasils in-game valentines day holiday. It was a nice symbolic gesture from his friends since chocolates in the real world could only be afforded by the ultra-rich. He popped one into his mouth and enjoyed the sweet flavor.

Ever since coming to the New World he found himself eating quite often, it was something he never really did back on earth where his meals consisted of nutrient paste. "Am I just eating because I'm stressed? I guess even angels can feel stressed..." Ainz muttered as he relaxed into his chair and tried to rest his mind after the day's events.

"Things are only going to get harder from here..." Ainz thought about his friends. "I hope you guys are here, I dont know if I can rule this place by myself..."

Suddenly he remembered speaking with Tabula shortly after the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown as a guild.

 _You're not the strongest, fastest, or even the smartest, but you are the best leader we could ask for._ _The greatest Leader is not necessarily the one who does the greatest things. He is the one that gets people to do the greatest things._

Ainz shook his head.

"Maybe you're right Tabula, maybe I can lead Nazerick...still...I wish you guys were here."

* * *

Albedo walked through the now empty Throne room with the rest of the guardians in tow. Once they reached the area in front of the throne she turned to her fellow guardians and smiled.

"Isn't it wonderful? Even the possibility that our creators are here..." Albedo knew that Tabula would grant her and Lord Ainz his blessing. It was a fathers duty to give his daughter away at a wedding after all.

"I wish we could go look for Lady Bukubukuchagama..." Aura muttered. "I wonder why Lord Ainz hasn't ordered us to scout for them just a little bit...?"

"Use your heads." Demiurge chided. "In this vast world, the Supreme Beings could have ended up anywhere, assuming they even arrived here at all. By spreading his name throughout the world the supreme beings will come to us which allows us to divert our resources elsewhere. Lord Ainz is wise to prioritize securing Nazerick and its position in the New World. I thought I knew the scope of his plans but with this new information...he is beyond my wisdom to even comprehend."

"We simply need to see to our duties and serve Lord Ainz faithfully." Sebas spoke up as he held up his hand which now had a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on it. "Everything will fall into place so long as we serve, now if you'll excuse me I must see to it that the Pleiades are doing their jobs." Sebas walked out of the throne room and disappeared using the rings teleportation magic.

Albedo smiled. "Sebas is right of course, we the guardians must simply obey him and everything else will fall into place." She turned to Demiurge. "I'll get to work on the draft of our message to the Kingdom, you should see to the new prisoners that Lord Ainz captured. They are all spellcasters and he wishes to know the limitations of their magic. I'll bring the draft of the letter to you later to look over."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing how humans with magic will react to my experiments." Demiurge adjusted his glasses. "So much to do and so little time." He muttered as he walked out of the throne room.

"Indeed, we have spent enough time chatting idly. We all know our jobs, let's get to work." Albedo clapped her hands in excitement.

"Dont worry your old hag head off." Shalltear said as she began walking out of the throne room. "I can do my job well unlike some people here. If you dont mind Ill be administering all three of the floors that Lord Ainz has entrusted me with. He even trusts me with one of his own personal creations as a subordinate. The only other person who could claim such a thing is Victim."

Albedo felt anger rise in her throat, while it was true Shalltear was the only guardian in charge of multiple floors it was mostly due to her strength and not because of her actual ability to lead. "Just do your job Shalltear, I'm going to be busy writing up a statement for the Kingdom while overseeing all the floors. Whereas you rely on Mairon to complete most of your duties."

Mairon was the joint creation of her love Lord Ainz and her creator Lord Tabula Smaragdina. He was dutiful and prioritized order over all things, unlike Shalltear who spent most of her day taking baths, doing her nails, and engaging in debauchery with her vampire brides which left Mairon as the true leader of the first three floors. Being a partial creation of Lord Tabula made her view Mairon as a brother of sorts, he was hardworking and ran a tight ship on the first three floors. If it was up to her she would have made him a floor guardian over Shalltear.

"Angry that I have a reliable subordinate? I know how to delegate unlike you." Shalltear replied snidely. "I find it hard to believe you and Mairon share a creator. He's nothing like you, I feel sorry for him, having such an unrefined woman as a sister."

Albedo wanted to reply but Shalltear was already out of the throne room at which point she used her newly acquired ring to teleport away. The others did the same which left Albedo alone in the throne room. Albedo looked down at her own ring, it almost made her cry tears of joy. She placed it on her ring finger.

 _'Its like we're already married.'_ She thought happily as she stroked the ring lovingly, it almost made her forget about Shalltears remarks. In truth these insults really didn't bother Albedo so much, it was natural for them to exchange barbs with one another when they were both competing against one another for Lord Ainz's love.

"I will be the one sitting by his side, Shalltear can have a place to stand next to him." Although it was nearly impossible to predict what Lord Ainz's true goals were her and Demiurge had spoken about them briefly before the meeting in the throne room.

"To conquer the world..." Although recent events such as the knowledge of the other supreme beings possibly being in this New World had thrown them for a loop she and Demiurge knew that this was Lord Ainz's true goal. However, his recent actions had made them unsure of how he would go about it which made both of them stay silent on the subject to the other guardians.

' _They'll figure it out if they have half a brain-If not it really doesn't matter. No doubt Lord Ainz will reveal everything in time...'_ She lovingly stroked the ring again.

She would see to it that he would be King of this New World.

"No, not a King, the people of this New World will see him as the God he truly is."

* * *

 **Authors note**

Merry Christmas!

I worked extra hard to get this out on time for Christmas, there might be quite a few spelling mistakes because I had to rush it a bit to make it on time for Christmas. Plus this chapter is over 17,000 words which are almost twice the length of a regular chapter so editing it was a nightmare. Sorry for any mistakes. I ran this thing through numerous spell checks and grammarly, hopefully, I got most of the errors. I've been working six days a week so this is the best I can do.

There's so much I want to say...but the main thing is that I feel the need to remind people this is an AU. Nazerick is different due to Ainz having a better character build, in the light Novel its revealed that Ainz's canon build is more for roleplaying and fun, it's not really meant for serious gaming. He is only so awesome because he uses strategy and clever game mechanics in order to defeat foes, at least back in Yggdrasil.

Him being stronger means Nazerick is stronger, might seem far-fetched but if any of you have played an MMO you know that one weak link in a raid means you're going to fail. At least in World of Warcraft everyone in the guild needs to have the best character build, the best buffs, the best potions, and amazing skills in order to defeat bosses in mythic raids...at least for most expansions. THus with Ainz being better the guild as a whole was better and was able to defeat more dungeons and earn more loot.

Some people have expressed concerns about the five level 100 OC NPCs. I added them in for fun but rest assured I will never have a segment from their POV, they are mostly there to bolster Nazerick and allow for interesting character interactions.I dont intend for them to take over the story. That's why they haven't really made an appearance. Also, I will most likely be using NPCs that have only been alluded to in the Light novel. The Light novel hints that Ainz's guildmates made quite a few NPCs many of which haven't made a physical appearance and are only alluded to.

Also people have been picking apart Ainz and his class builds and asking about it in great detail. I now Understand why Maryuyama kept most of Ainz, and all his characters build a secret, it's so that he didn't have to explain himself. I should have left most of his racial and job classes as question marks like in the LN. Rest assured we will see more varied abilities explained later.

Anyway, please leave a review, it helps me get the energy to keep writing. Although dont expect a chapter for awhile. After writing this thing during the chaos of the holidays I need a break. Merry Christmas, if you need me I'll be stuffing my face with ham, turkey, and whatever other food my family is cooking this Christmas. I hope to be in a food coma soon like a true American.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, and happy whatever the hell you're celebrating this year!


End file.
